


Imi loko ka ‘uhane (Buscar en el alma)

by Alphecca



Series: ʻuhane [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Developing Friendships, Drama, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Eventual Relationships, Families of Choice, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Police, Relationship Study, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Mary Ann levantó el teléfono. Y se arrepintió. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero se negaron a caer.—¿Qué sucede, Mary? —dudó Keikipi—. ¿Mare?—Era el capitán Tanaka Hookano del departamento de policía de Honolulu. —La voz de ella temblaba en acre desconsuelo—. Tenemos que volver aHawai’i,Kipi…El hurón se irguió en todo su largo. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Mary lo llamó de ese modo.—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.—Papá murió.Las palabras eran como arena en su garganta.«Es la tragedia de los McGarrett»,  pensó ella,«Se nos escapa el tiempo sin que lo notemos».





	1. Lilo (Perdidos)

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
> “Le dije que estaba perdido en este mundo y sonrió, porque ella también lo estaba, todos estábamos perdidos de alguna manera, pero no nos importó; en el caos nos habíamos encontrado.”
> 
> \- Atticus.
> 
>  

 

_Kepakemapa (Septiembre)  
2010_

  
  
Mary Ann levantó el teléfono. Y se arrepintió. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero se negaron a caer.  
  
—¿Qué sucede, Mary? —dudó Keikipi—. ¿Mare?  
  
—Era el capitán Tanaka Hookano del departamento de policía de Honolulu. —La voz de ella temblaba en acre desconsuelo—. Tenemos que volver a _Hawai’i,_ Kipi…  
  
El hurón se irguió en todo su largo. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Mary lo llamó de ese modo.  
  
—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.  
  
—Papá _murió._

Las palabras eran como arena en su garganta.

 _«Es_ _la tragedia de los McGarrett_ _»,_ pensó ella, _«Se nos escapa el tiempo sin que lo notemos»._

 

* * *

 

—Es el _haole_ —dijo Tama, clavando las garras en su hombro para puntuar cada palabra.

Chin levantó la mirada de la mesa sintiendo el hueco de su estómago arrastrar todos los demás pensamientos mientras intentaba recordar por qué había sido una buena idea salir a beber esa noche. Mañana tenía que volver al trabajo y no podía permitirse el lujo de embriagarse como quisiera. Su jefe había tenido el buen gesto de dejarle la tarde libre mientras la tierra volvía sobre su eje pero no duraría para siempre esa gentileza inesperada. Él sabía que Chin había tenido un duro golpe. Y además no podía creer, todavía, que John McGarrett llevaba _horas_ muerto.

En otro tiempo habría pensado en el hombre como invencible. Moira se había extinguido en polvo dorado.

_«Es lo que dicen, ¿no? Polvo eres y al polvo volverás.»_

—¿Quién es _qué_? —preguntó, tardíamente.

—El policía que asignaron al caso de John, el que nos dijeron —murmuró Tama y su voz no filtraba ni el dolor ni la angustia ni la _decepción_. Chin buscó en la multitud—. Es el  _haole_ que llegó hace seis meses a HPD

La amargura que había sentido desde que descubrió esa noticia volvió a golpearlo con toda su intensidad. En oleadas salvajes, se sintió defraudado. 

Si Chin Ho hubiese estado en el departamento de policía de Honolulu, no habría dejado que un recién llegado tomase el caso de su amigo y compañero. No habría permitido que el departamento asignase a un desconocido a algo tan importante. Él habría querido que el caso se resuelva. _Quería_ que ese caso se resolviese y que John tuviese justicia.

Pero él no formaba parte de ese mundo. No desde hacía tres años.

—¿ _Cuz_? Sabía que te encontraría aquí—dijo Kono. Sus ojos siguieron la línea de la mirada de Chin pero se extraviaron en medio del rumbo y jamás llegaron a destino. Lo que hubiese estado mirando Chin Ho ya se había ido—. Supe lo que pasó… ¿Cómo estás?

Ella se sentó frente a él con un gesto suave, tan suave que él sentía su calidez y no una ofensa.  
  
No dejaba de asombrarse, aún después de tantos años, la fortaleza que había en Kono y su convicción para apoyar lo que creía correcto. Le había cerrado puertas a ella. Se había esforzado en la academia de policía, pese a las miradas de todos, y sería una gran oficial si tuviera la oportunidad… Pero él sospechaba que jamás le darían la oportunidad. Quisieran reconocerlo o no, Kono había perdido el privilegio de la duda desde que le dio la espalda a la familia… _por él._

Tomó la mano que ella la ofrecía y le dio un apretón. A veces, muchas veces, se preguntaba si ella de verdad tendría que pagar por el precio de su silencio.

—Estoy bien.

Kono sabía que mentía pero sonrió de todos modos. Zeke se acomodó en regazo, extrañamente silencioso. Era la señal más grande de respeto que podía pedir viniendo de la nutria y él lo agradeció.

—Era tu amigo. Está bien que me digas que estás enfadado y que fue una pregunta estúpida —dijo Kono. Hizo énfasis moviendo sus hombros.

Absorbió las palabras.

—Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él —comentó Chin, rompiendo la súbita quietud. La culpa se enlazó con la pena y le dejaron un sabor agrio a las palabras—. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. No es que no haya tratado… simplemente… John estaba detrás de algo.

Zeke movió la cabeza en un eco del gesto de Kono.

—¿Detrás de algo?

Chin sacudió el pensamiento. El dolor apretó espinas alrededor de su corazón.

— _Sí_. No sé lo que era, no imagino lo que podría ser-- Pero _estaba_ persiguiendo algo. Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que murió por ello.

No podía dejar de pensar que no tendría justicia. Que la séptima, en el departamento de policía de Honolulu, otra vez, lo estaba decepcionando.

—¿Has hablado con la familia? —preguntó Kono.  
  
—No. Su hijo está en la Marina y su hija vive en el continente pero John no hablaba mucho con ellos. Les habrán informado desde el departamento como es el protocolo… yo--

Debería haber sido él. Debería poder ayudar a los McGarrett.

_Por John._

Chin Ho nunca se arrepintió tanto de haber dejado su placa como en ese momento. Tama graznó en su hombro.

 

* * *

 

 

 Se restregó los ojos. Vach lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Danny se quedó anclado en los ojos de su daimonion pero ella no le respondió.

En las manos todavía sostenía el archivo que le había entregado su capitán y sus dedos se estancaron en el rostro del hombre en la fotografía.

—Si tienes algo que decir, Vach…

Era tan _hilarante_ que siempre tuviese que forzarla a expresarse.

Danny no podía cansarse jamás de escucharla y vagamente solía preguntarse si apreciar la voz de su daimonion calificaba como vanidad. Probablemente lo sería, si Vach hablase más.  
  
—Este caso… —Empezó ella, pero rápidamente se quedó en silencio, armando el pensamiento.  
  
Danny volvió su atención al archivo.

Su trabajo le había enseñado que las imágenes podían hablar pero en el rostro de John McGarrett no había otra cosa que _orgullo_. Era de rasgos duros, postura firme de quien se levanta con la cabeza en alto pero... lejana su mirada. Su daimonion emitía una sensación igualmente desoladora. Soledad, quizá. Danny podía simpatizar con una vida dedicada al trabajo y la ausencia de una familia en el hogar, si la poca información sobre los hijos [S. J. McGarrett, 33 y M. McGarrett, 29] era indicativo de la distancia.

Una de las razones para mudarse a Hawái era evitar la distancia con su hija.

Literal y _metafóricamente_.

—Ya sabes porque nos están asignando este caso, ¿no? —preguntó Vach, rompiendo el silencio y la inquietud de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo—. _No_ esperan que lo resolvamos.

La certeza trepó por su columna y no dejó su mente ni cuando cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre su escritorio. La insignia de la policía de Hawái, oro opaco, y su arma quedaron debajo del dossier. La investigación en el caso McGarrett debería involucrar a más personal del departamento, en teoría al menos. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar en el poco interés que habían mostrado los demás oficiales ante lo sucedido, la apatía que había encontrado en los hombres y daimonions  que poblaban el recinto.

Danny tardó un minuto en decidirse a hacer la llamada. Meka le daría, con suerte, un poco de información. Y se la daría sin coacción, afortunadamente.

Después de llegar a Hawái sin más apoyo que el de Grace y Bali (y Stan y Onora, hasta cierto punto), no había esperado-- Bueno, ciertamente no había esperado calidez ni alegría, no era un ambiente que predominaba en la policía, pero él jamás había esperado sentirse tan… enajenado. Sí, era la palabra correcta. Tenía la sensación que podría haber muerto y a nadie le habría importado que…

Sí.

No era un fan del departamento de policía de la isla de Oahu. Tampoco ellos lo querían.

Fue un mensaje claro el de HPD, desde el principio. Danny lo entendió a la primera.

_«No eres bienvenido, forastero. No desperdiciaremos recursos contigo. No eres de los nuestros»._

Meka había sido el primero, quizá el _único_ en toda la séptima, que había mostrado un rostro más amable tras el ajuste inicial. Aún cuando Danny no lo había merecido del todo. Especialmente _después_ de que Danny no lo había merecido.

Los chacales son agresivos cuando se sienten amenazados. En Hawái se sentía inmensamente solo.

—Lo que pasa con McGarrett es que se peleó con todo el departamento cuando su último compañero fue acusado de corrupción —le dijo Meka en la tranquilidad del bar en el que solían reunirse fuera del trabajo. Se relajaban sus hombros y sonreía con facilidad y Danny estaba tan _malditamente_ agradecido por su bondad y la de su cigüeñuela que lamentaba que no pudiesen seguir siendo compañeros en la policía.

Pero eran amigos. Y era más que suficiente.

—¿Era corrupto? —preguntó, en voz baja. Había tenido sus propios roces con policías corruptos y el recuerdo todavía era espinoso. Vach inhaló profundamente.

—No lo sé. No lo habría creído de _Kelly_ , ¿sabes? Estuvo quince años en la fuerza y siempre pareció uno de los _buenos_.

Danny miró el contenido de su vaso y luego a Meka.

Había algo en la historia que estaba haciendo ruido en el fondo de su mente y no era que las apariencias eran engañosas. Rick Peterson había sido su ejemplo a seguir durante mucho tiempo y Danny había visto lo que era capaz de primera mano. Vach se irguió en su lugar y miró con interés.

—¿Lo condenaron?

Meka sacudió la cabeza.

—Públicamente. Renunció un tiempo después que empezase el rumor.

Danny apretó los labios antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza. Era la falta de pruebas lo que estaba haciendo ruido en el borde de su conciencia.

—¿Qué pasó con _«_ _inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario_ _»_? —dudó. Quizá fue retórica pero su legitimidad era completa.

Meka se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin palabras. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, bajando la voz, dejando que los ruidos se diluyesen en el fondo. Su daimonion se puso rígido y Danny parpadeó ante la inmediata tensión que había en los hombros de Meka.

—A veces callan cuando deben hablar, Dan. Incluso en la policía. Incluso _Kelly_.

Danny se detuvo con el _non sequitur_.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Meka frunció el ceño.

—Robaron al departamento y si él no lo hizo, entonces fue _cómplice_. No hay forma que no haya sabido quien fue. Trabajaba el caso, conocía el lugar. Fue extraño —Suspiró. Se pasó una mano por la cara—. Aunque no creo que se merezca lo que pasó, sigo pensando que debía saber algo.

Danny asintió.

No tenía idea de que le había pasado a Kelly y no tenía la mente lista para enroscarse en ese tema del pasado. Estaba investigando el caso de John McGarrett, no las causas inconclusas de corrupción que eran de otro tiempo.

—El caso de McGarrett me lo asignaron. Hoy, antes de salir.

—Eso escuché —dijo Meka, con una sonrisa tentativa. No había buen lugar para los secretos en una isla—. McGarrett no era un mal tipo. Terco como el infierno y un gran policía. Te pareces a él. Sé que harás todo en tus manos para resolver el caso.

Danny alzó las cejas. No era mentira, pero rara vez alguien ofrecía palabras de aliento tan abiertamente.

—Hablo en serio, _brah_ —Meka rio en respuesta al silencio sorprendido. Su daimonio se estremeció—. Tienes buenos instintos. Y sabes que eres el mejor compañero que he tenido…

—… Para ser un _haole_ —terminó Danny con cansancio, acompañando la voz de Meka hasta el final. Era un canto repetido.

Volvió a reírse el desgraciado, como si el chiste lo entendiesen él y sus daimonions simplemente.

Meka leyó algo en su cara, aquietó su risa.

—Siempre me he preguntado y ahora que _oficialmente_ nuestra última asignación conjunta es cosa del pasado… ¿No crees que tienes demasiada ropa, Dan? Estamos en _Hawai’i, brah_.

Reírse en medio de una investigación se sentía tan _mal_ , pero tan bien al mismo tiempo.

Significaba que el trabajo no era lo único en la vida, que la oscuridad todavía dejaba entrar un rayo de luz. Que no te había invadido la apatía.

—Le diré a Amy que dijiste eso —respondió.

—Ella también se lo pregunta —dijo Meka, jocoso, pero ambos sabían que era mentira: Amy era muy correcta para eso _. Era la alegría etílica hablando_ , probablemente.

Danny sacudió la cabeza en resignación divertida. Le dio una mirada al reloj.

—Tengo que irme. Mañana debo ir a llevar a Grace a la escuela. Gracias por la información, Mek.

Meka hizo un saludo.

—Envíale saludos a la pequeña _keiki_ , ¿quieres? 

Movió la cabeza en reconocimiento y dejó el bar. Tenía una última parada que hacer antes de tomarse unas pocas horas de sueño.

Si lograba dormirse para empezar, por supuesto.

En su última llamada telefónica su hija había estado comentándole que Bali quería quedarse como un conejo en lugar de un mono. Eran intereses pasajeros, infantiles y tan inocentes pero siempre le dejaban el corazón dolorido con la rapidez con la que todo podía cambiar y lo rápido que se extinguía la infancia, y la vida. Aún faltaba mucho, _mucho_ tiempo para que Bali pudiera elegir una forma definitiva pero el hecho que su hija hablase de ese futuro incierto a veces lo dejaba en el limbo.

Danny no se olvidaba que estaba viviendo tiempo prestado, después de todo.

 

* * *

 

Kaimana se sentó cuando la gobernadora Jameson dejó el _Pearl Harbor_ , seguida de su daimonion alado y un rechazo que Steve no necesitaba repensar. Ella lo había citado en ese lugar apenas arribó su vuelo a la isla y si bien recordaba a la mujer de años atrás, del pasado lejano y perdido que estaba a sus espaldas y había sentimiento en sus ojos cuando le dio el pésame por su padre, Steve no podía dejar de ver su propuesta como una promesa de campaña, un beneficio para _ella_. No le gustaban los juegos de la política.

Lo que realmente _necesitaba_ era ponerse en marcha para atrapar a Victor Hesse antes que pudiese desaparecer nuevamente. Antes de que la furia y la rabia se tornasen dolor y se dormitase gracias a la pena. Tenía asuntos pendientes que atender. El funeral de su padre estaba en puerta, los detalles arreglados con antelación gracias a su carrera en la naval y en la policía. Pero Steve apenas tendría tiempo para dedicarle a la ceremonia oficial: todavía tenía que averiguar dónde se encontraba el hermano de Anton. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

No podía pensar en otra cosa. _Tenía_ que terminar esa misión.  

« _No dejes que esto no haya sido para nada._ »

El océano sonaba como un susurro en el fondo, reconfortante. Ayudaba a callar los recuerdos.

—Podría servirnos —dijo Kaimana, en claro desacuerdo con las palabras que él mismo pronunció dos minutos atrás—. No puedes hacer esto _solo_. Y tendrías inmunidad y medios si aceptaras el grupo operativo… Victor consiguió su venganza por Anton, Steve. No tiene nada en esta isla que lo retenga.

No era cierto, no del todo al menos. No estaba solo. Todavía tenía los recursos de la Marina para utilizar libremente si trataba el caso de su padre como parte de su misión para capturar a los hermanos Hesse y sin duda podría darle una llamada a Catherine para buscar información. Pero, al mismo tiempo, él necesitaba--

—¿Te olvidas lo que pasó la última vez que buscamos a un _compañero_? —le preguntó a Kaimana.

 El nombre de Freddie colgó tanto tiempo en el silencio que lo dejó sin respiración por un segundo.

No podía involucrar a otra persona de su división. Le debía todo a la Marina de los Estados Unidos. No podía... No con lo que había pasado en Corea del Norte flotando tan cerca de su pecho y en sus pesadillas. No podía dejar que otro pusiese la vida en riesgo de esa manera.  
Tan cerca se sentía del filo que se detuvo un momento frente a la salida del puerto.

Freddie, su padre… La sangre, la muerte… No, definitivamente no podría llamar a Billy ni a Nick. Ni a Cath. Ni a Joe.

—Tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta.

Kaimana cerró los ojos pero no argumentó. Siguió sus pasos mientras se alejaban del océano.

—Steve McGarrett, ¿correcto?

Steve se frenó en seco. Hacía años que no estaba en _la isla_ y el rápido reconocimiento trepitó en su mente como una señal de alarma, un signo de inquietud. El daimonion cuervo le resultaba vagamente familiar, no obstante, y Kaimana se mantuvo relajada.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó. Quizá no era el mejor de los diplomáticos, pero funcionaba a menudo.  
  
—Más te vale —replicó el hombre, asentándose en una sonrisa tolerante su expresión. Se acercó con facilidad, cómodo en su espacio, y Steve se fijó en su cara, un intento de distinguir su rostro entre memorias—. _Chin Ho Kelly._  
  
Por supuesto que su pasado no se quedaría muy lejos una vez que llegase a _Hawai’i_.


	2. Ho'omaka'ana (Comienzo)

Había dieciocho horas y media de diferencia entre Corea del Norte y _Hawai'i_. El pensamiento se le cruzó más de una vez por su mente entre el instante en el que escuchó el disparo al otro lado del teléfono y el momento en el que recibió el permiso para volver a su hogar tras una misión que nunca existió. Habían estado en días distintos gracias a los husos horarios y las distancias continentales y aún así, a pesar de todo, no había podido salvar a su padre. Ni a Freddie.  
  
Sabía que era un pensamiento obsesivo, una falsa noción de realidad y que la llamada había indicado un final desastroso desde que la recibió.  
  
Anton lo había sabido. Pero, ¿qué quería decir? ¿Victor había estado en Hawai'i desde antes de la captura de su hermano o fue a buscar a John McGarrett como un intento desesperado de rescate? Pero habían estado muy seguros que podría salvarse el menor de los Hesse, habían planeado una emboscada aún cuando todo había parecido secreto en los libros. ¿Les habían dado falsa información? ¿Por qué habían involucrado a John McGarrett? Por alguna razón, lo último no se ajustaba bien a los archivos que tenía de ellos. Anton podría haber sido traicionero, engañoso... Pero Victor era astuto. Su daimonion cobra no había hecho más que exaltar su figura.

No habían entrado al juego sin un plan de escape. Si la misión de Anton había sido asesinar a Steve… La misión de Victor había sido John McGarrett. Y él no tenía ninguna razón consciente para ello. Su padre había sido policía, nunca habría podido entrar en los círculos de traficantes de armas ni de terroristas...

No sabía mucho sobre la vida de su padre en los últimos años. Pero _sabía_ la clase de hombre que era.  
  
Steve sacudió la cabeza.  
  
Tendría que retomar todos esos puntos una vez que terminase ese funeral, una vez que todo se asentase y las revoluciones de su mente se calmasen. Había muchas cuestiones sin resolver en esa llamada y sólo la mitad tenían que ver con los hermanos Hesse, aún si eran las más apremiantes. La otra mitad de las preguntas de Steve tenían que ver con su padre y las últimas palabras que había dicho. Se sostenían en su memoria, grabandose tan lenta y concienzudamente que podía escucharlas con claridad.  
  
Su padre dijo que le había mentido. ¿Con qué le había mentido? ¿Cuándo? ¿ _Por qué_?  
  
—Deja de pensar por un momento —dijo Kaimana. Era inflexible, ineludible como las olas lamiendo las costas—. Hay que honrar a nuestro padre en su funeral. Déjale este tiempo para su memoria.  
  
Steve quería complacerla pero, simplemente, no era sencillo.  
  
— _Antes_ del funeral quiero ir a la _casa_ —declaró.

Las palabras de Chin Ho Kelly no lo habían dejado en paz desde que lo encontró a la salida de su reunión con la gobernadora. Sabía que Chin se había unido a las filas de la policía y reconoció su advertencia como lo que era: un pedido de ayuda. Un haole estaba investigando el caso de su padre, un recién llegado del continente, y Steve estaba seguro, tan seguro como que Victor seguía en la isla, que eso significaba que HPD había renunciado a la búsqueda oficial del fugitivo. Chin Ho quería la resolución del caso tanto como él, porque había sido compañero de su padre.

Y su padre confiaba en Chin Ho Kelly. Más de lo que alguna vez confió en Steve.

Steve conocía la isla, había nacido y crecido en ella. Y era su padre y merecía _justicia_. Ningún _haole_ recién llegado sería un estorbo en esta investigación.

El agua era tibia en sus manos cuando hundió el rostro, necesitando despejar los últimos vestigios de pensamientos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Kaimana, dubitativa como pocas veces la había visto. Se había relajado en su pequeña habitación mientras esperaban pero estaba alerta en ese momento—. Mary llegará pronto y quizá deberíamos esperar--

 _Mary_.

—Esperar, ¿ _qué_? —preguntó.

No tenía paciencia para lidiar con Mary Ann en ese momento.

Dejó la puerta abierta para que Kaimana lo siguiese. Podía sentir la furia de su daimonion desde cada rincón de su corazón, ecos entre ellos que resonaban mientras se alejaban uno del otro. Pero estaba bien, el enojo era mejor que el dolor.

 

* * *

 

  
La casa de los Edwards era enorme. Danny no podía dejar de pensar en ello desde la primera vez que apareció en la puerta para ir a ver a su hija y la idea se reforzaba cada vez que aparcaba delante de la mansión que había comprado Stanley para su estancia en la isla. Vach estaba de acuerdo pero, por supuesto, también tenía su propia idea sobre eso:

—Parece tan segura —comentó Vach, tranquilamente—. Stan se tomó en serio su promesa para con nosotros.

Lo que le pasó a John McGarrett los tenía sensibles. Siempre era casos difíciles para Danny cuando se trataban de policías dedicados a su trabajo, policías que tenían lazos quebradizos con sus hijos.

Era el futuro que temía.

—Eso es porque es un hombre inteligente —respondió, apagando el motor. Pronto tendría que deshacerse de ese auto—. Pero sigue siendo una casa _enorme_. Y ellos son tres, ya sabes.

Sin contar a _todo_ el personal que residía con ellos, por supuesto. Stanley no escatimaba en gastos.

Danny aún no podía creer que tenía mejor relación con el nuevo esposo de Rachel, al que había conocido apenas, que con ella. Habían estado casados durante diez años, a fin de cuentas.  Pero Rachel, desde el divorcio, se había transformado. No quería decir que era una persona distinta porque no sería justo pero sus comentarios tenían un borde más afilado y sus observaciones estaban siendo un poco demasiado viciosas. Y sabía que Stanley se sorprendía con ese lado de ella tanto como Danny.

 _«Quizá nunca llegas a conocer a una persona del todo»,_ pensó.

 —A Grace le gusta la casa. Bali piensa que el patio es lindo —insistió Vach, suave en su postura. Ella siempre tenía que ser positiva por los dos porque él podría ahogarse en un vaso de agua si lo dejaban el tiempo suficiente solo—. ¿Hiciste la llamada por la orden?

Danny parpadeó.

Buscó su teléfono en los bolsillos, preguntándose silenciosamente qué _haría_ sin Vach.

—Avísame cuando abran las puertas —Le dijo a su daimonion. La música de espera sonaba en su oído y resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Era temprano, realmente, pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo para conseguir la orden que había quedado en suspenso desde el día anterior—. Hola, soy el detective Danny Williams. Llame anoche pero me dijeron que debía esperar a primera hora y-- sí, puedo esperar.

El caso de McGarrett era una situación de hundimiento o buceo. Vach había tenido la razón cuando que se lo dijo. Fue un reconocimiento de lo que sospechaba profundamente. Él sabía tan bien como ella el por qué lo habían _dejado_ trabajar ese caso y no era porque John McGarrett había hecho enfadar a HPD como Meka había sugerido, quizá en su _beneficio_. Era una oportunidad, una torcida si se podía, para demostrar que tenía lo necesario para hacer el trabajo. Incluso sin ayuda.

Especialmente _sin_ ayuda.

Si no resolvía el caso McGarrett estaba dándole la razón a todos los que lo veían como inepto y prescindible.

La espera se prolongó por varios minutos. La burocracia era tediosa en todas partes. Revisó sus últimas anotaciones en el caso mientras aguardaba.

—Sí, sigo aquí —dijo, al final. Trató de mantener la exasperación fuera de su voz—. No, eso es perfecto. Quiero solicitar una orden escrita para poner micrófonos-- Es un sospecho con conexión al caso de John McGarrett. El nombre es Doran. _Fred Doran_.  
  
Deletreó el apellido una vez para el beneficio de su interlocutora.

—Es Grace —llamó Vach. Sonaba tan feliz que Danny dejó que la voz en su oído fluyese sin prestarle mucha atención. Le darían la orden y podría trabajar pero su hija…

 _Ah, su hija_.

Ver a Grace le recordaba por qué seguía viviendo en esa isla. A pesar de todo.

Ese microuniverso que desconocía hasta los cambios de clima, ese lugar cálido tan alejado de su hogar, ese punto en el océano pacífico no era otra cosa un sitio lleno de gris en su vida.

No se le escapaba la ironía.

—¡Danno!

La escuchó gritar cuando abrió la puerta del auto y abrió los brazos cuando estuvo cerca, sabiendo que algún día no correría a recibirlo con la misma alegría y que esas horas todavía eran preciosas y limitadas. Bali pegaba saltos detrás de los tobillos de Grace. Era un conejo blanco y esponjoso con ojos muy grandes. Se preguntó cuánto le duraría esa forma.

—Gracias por ese abrazo, monito. Lo necesitaba.

Grace sonrió, complacida.

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó Bali, cuando se acomodaron en el auto.

Vach se acercó para jugar con sus orejas blancas y en esos instantes, cuando estaba solos, todo era perfecto.  
  
En un segundo, Bali volvió a transformarse.

—Ahora se parece a _Vach_ —dijo Grace, con entusiasmo. Se parecía, eso era cierto, pero a la vez no era nada como ella. Tenía las orejas largas en una vaga resemblanza pero su pelaje se pintó todo diferente.

—Estás muy bien —suspiró Vach, y su voz era una caricia en el momento—. Pero no es _necesario_ que te parezcas a mí.

—Me gusta parecerme a ti —dijo Bali y Grace asintió, mirándolos fijamente.

Algo se apretó alrededor del corazón de Danny al ver la intensidad que encontró en sus ojos, detrás de las palabras. En el fondo, le gustaría que siempre su hija se quedase con esa imagen de él. Alguien que resultaba digno de admirar, alguien entero, alguien a quien _imitar_. Grace probablemente era la única persona en esa isla abandonada que pensaba tan bien de él pero, esencialmente, era la única que importaba.

Su meta para cada día era trabajar de tal forma que no le doliese mirar a los ojos de Grace cuando volviese a verla.  
  
Danny le lanzó una mirada a Vach, que sostuvo sus ojos hasta que él apagó el motor.  
  
—Tiene razón, monito. Ya lo sabes. 

No era algo que no hubiesen dicho antes pero la solemnidad en los ojos de Grace sí que lo era. El pequeño zorro se sacudió alegremente para volver a la forma del conejo que había dejado un minuto atrás. Vach se movió rápidamente hacia adelante para acariciar a Bali con su hocico una última vez y su tiempo juntos se terminó.

—Hora de la escuela —dijo Danny.  
  
Con sus palabras de despedida recitadas como costumbre, Grace se perdió en un mar de niños.

* * *

  
  
—¿A qué hora es el funeral de McGarrett? —preguntó Vach.  
  
Era política de la policía que todos asistieran a la despedida. Él lo haría de todos modos, aunque no lo fuera. En Jersey siempre se congregaron muchos policías ante la pérdida de alguno de ellos y él pertenecía más a Nueva Jersey de lo que pertenecía a esa isla.  
  
—Tenemos tiempo para hacer una parada más —dijo Danny.  
  
Bien podría aprovechar los minutos extra.

 

* * *

 

 _«Campeón_.»

Su padre le había llamado así en la última llamada telefónica.  
  
Antes que le disparasen, apenas unos segundos antes que su vida-- sí, le había llamado de esa forma y jamás le había dicho de ese modo en el pasado. Le sorprendía, naturalmente, encontrarse con una caja de herramientas que tuviese una inscripción pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de reconocimiento le acarició la columna. Le había dejado pistas sobre las mentiras sostenidas, su padre.  
  
Un policía hasta último momento, esa era la clase de hombre que había sido John McGarrett.

Steve no sabía cómo sentirse con la idea que su oportunidad, su última oportunidad de hablar con su padre, estaba plagada de más misterios que certezas.

_«Te quiero, hijo. No te lo dije lo suficiente.»_

—¿Qué tiene la caja? —preguntó Kaimana, en voz baja.

Era una buena pregunta.

La caja de herramientas estaba llena de polvo, pero no demasiado en comparación con el resto de las cosas que descansaban en el lugar. Su padre siempre había sido de los que guardaban cosas pero había algo en la ubicación que gritaba a viva voz su importancia. Steve enumeró el contenido en voz baja, un inventario para el futuro.  
  
Su atención se fijó en la grabadora y en cómo la voz de su padre, lejana, llenó el espacio en el garaje con tanta solidez como al _Marquis_ en el que habían trabajado érase una vez. Steve casi podía sentir la presencia de su padre allí. 

Kaimana se erigió, imponente en todo su largo apenas un sonido rompió contra el silencio súbitamente e irrumpió en cada línea de pensamiento coherente. Los tigres eran territoriales y aquella casa pertenecía a _su_ familia, después de todo. No había lugar para intrusiones.  
  
Steve había registrado las habitaciones con precisión exhaustiva, abocado absolutamente a ello como si se tratase de cualquier otra escena de un crimen y asegurándose la soledad para trabajar en libertad. Ignoró las cintas de precaución delante de la puerta del mismo modo que ignoró la sangre y el polvo, a quién pertenecía. Ninguna otra persona había estado en los alrededores para ese momento, para su sorpresa y decepción.

Se le cruzó el pensamiento que podría ser Victor y la furia burbujeó en su sangre, hirviéndola.

Pero se mantuvo quieto hasta que el sonido se hizo más claro.  
  
Kaimana se movió delante de él, esperando, y sintió que su boca temblaba en una sonrisa. Había algo de consuelo en su porte y su gracia, aún en los momentos más cruentos. Muchos admiraban la belleza del tigre y olvidaban los ojos del cazador. Emitió un rugido, una advertencia clara e inconfundible cuando la puerta se abrió.   
  
—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Steve. Desenfundar su arma era más que una segunda naturaleza. Le había salvado la vida más de una vez..

Fijó su mirada en el daimonion recién llegado. Era un canino, desde luego que lo era, y se tensó en respuesta inmediata a la amenaza fantasma que había en la postura de Kaimana. Pero no se amedrentó.

« _Bien_ », pensó.

Detrás del daimonion, había un hombre, apuntándolo con un arma. Fue un reflejo sostenido.  
  
—¿Quién eres _tú_?

Y así fue como Steve McGarrett conoció a Danny Williams.


	3. Wā (Interludio)

  
Nunca había tenido tan mala impresión de alguien en tan corto tiempo. Ni la madre de Rachel ni su daimonion urraca habían calado tan profundamente en su interior durante su primer encuentro y no podía decir que su relación con su ex suegra no había sido basada odio a simple vista, lo había sido. En su defensa, no había tenido siquiera oportunidad de otro tipo de relación desde antes de conocerla personalmente.  
  
En cierto modo, no podía culparla.  
  
El sueño de Amanda había sido que Rachel estudiase en la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos y que se casase con algún hombre rico de regreso a Inglaterra, alguien de su misma posición, para que volviese a su hogar de la infancia. Danny _nunca_ había estado en sus planes para empezar y no se ajustaba exactamente a la imagen que ella había tenido para el esposo de su hija, su soñado yerno. Cuando conoció a Rachel había apenas salido de la Academia de Policía y no era más que otro oficial más de los miles que existían. También estaba el hecho, irrefutable y absoluto, que Rachel había elegido a Danny y a Nueva Jersey, una vida simple y mundana, por encima de los deseos y sueños de su familia.  
  
Amanda podía perdonarle a Rachel su decisión, una decisión de amor al fin y al cabo, pero no podía perdonarle a Danny su rol en futuro vuelto ceniza.   
  
Solía preguntarse si Rachel lo odiaba por todos los sacrificios que hizo, si sentimientos parecidos de su madre consumieron también parte de los buenos recuerdos y era por ello que sus discusiones se tornaron amargas tras el divorcio. Nunca le pidió que renunciase a algo pero ella lo había hecho de todos modos y quizá no mostró lo mucho que lo agradeció en su tiempo. Probablemente, con seguridad, Rachel sintió que Danny no valió la pena lo suficiente al final.  
  
No quería pensar en ello pero cuando se encontraba contemplando con pesar sus memorias sabía que no había sido un marido ejemplar. Ojalá lo hubiese visto cuando _importó_.  
  
—Danny...  
  
Miró fijamente a su daimonion. Vach bajó la cabeza en sumisión aparente y se subió al auto sin que él tuviese que decirlo, acomodándose en el asiento en silencio. Era fácil ver la tensión en su cuerpo.

Ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que el motor se encendió. Danny rompió la quietud.  
  
—No puedo creer que--   
  
Los había  _borrado_  del caso con una llamada.   
  
No, más que eso.

McGarrett les había quitado la oportunidad para mostrarle a HPD que no los necesitaba, su oportunidad para hacer su vida menos miserable en el trabajo y lo había hecho sin otra razón que… que  _capricho_.  
  
No era el primer tipo arrogante con el que se cruzaba en su vida lamentablemente ni tampoco sería el último, pero la impotencia que le quedó tras ese breve primer encuentro había hecho hervir su sangre. Había llamado a la gobernadora de Hawái, por todos los cielos, pese a que lo único que Danny estaba haciendo era cumplir con su trabajo.

Pero, además, había entrado a su escena de un  _crimen —_ no cualquiera, además _—_ , ignorando las advertencias que colgaban fuera de la casa,  _ignorando la ley_  y no había tenido que pagar ninguna consecuencia. El tipo claramente estaba acostumbrando a llevarse al mundo por delante y las personas a su alrededor lo permitían como si no supieran algo mejor.   
  
Era la clase de favoritismos que hacían la vida de los policías más complicadas y llenas de amargura.  
  
—Era su padre —se aventuró a decir Vach, suavemente.  
  
Danny se había negado a darle entidad a esa idea aunque había palpitado en el fondo de su mente desde que supo la identidad del desconocido que había asaltado la escena del crimen.  
  
Apretó los dientes mientras aceleraba.   
  
—La gente no necesita excusas para comportarse como imbéciles. Hazme el favor y _no_ lo defiendas.  
  
No quería mirar a Vach porque su furia no era para con ella, ni por asomo. La empatía sangraba en su chacal, de todas formas, porque ella era la parte de él que iría hasta el fin del mundo por amor. Siempre había sido la parte más clara de sí mismo. Rachel nunca había dicho una palabra contra Vach, lo que él agradecía profundamente. Los prejuicios contra los daimonions eran, en su mayoría, cosa del pasado.  
  
Pero eso no quería decir que todos hubiesen olvidado.  
  
—El dolor siempre nos hace actuar diferente, Danny —insistió Vach, su voz le tronó en los oídos aún cuando lo único que deseaba era borrar su seguridad—. Lo sabes bien.  
  
Quitó la presión del pie en el acelerador, pero sus nudillos seguían blancos por la presión contra el volante. Podía conceder el punto. Durante los meses después del divorcio, no se había reconocido en el espejo y había sido arduo decirse el por qué valía la pena seguir las cosas del mismo modo, como si su vida no se hubiese derrumbado. Por mucho tiempo, Matt había sido el ancla a una realidad que no sentía suya y él jamás podría agradecerle a su hermano por todo lo que había hecho.  
  
No podían excusar siempre a una persona por las tragedias de su vida, no obstante. No lo hicieron con él, ¿por qué tendría que ser indulgente con McGarrett?  
  
—Sigue siendo un engreído.

 _«Engreído, soberbio, arrogante...»_  
  
Vach no hizo comentario alguno. No sabía si estaba de acuerdo o no. Tampoco importaba.  
  
Su teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia. No necesitaba mirar para saber que era el capitán Tanaka Hookano, el  _ringtone_  hablaba por sí mismo, y a pesar que su día había empezado mal, tuvo la certeza que podría terminar aún peor.

Danny odiaba a la gente como Steven McGarrett.  
  
_Absolutamente_.

 

* * *

 

 

Dejó a Zeke sumergirse en el agua a unos pasos de distancia y lo observó disfrutar de la caricia del océano. Las olas golpeaban en sus pies con la suavidad de una tímida marea. Kono sospechaba que pronto cambiaría su fuerza. Podía sentirlo en el aire.  
  
—Creo que nunca podremos alejarte de la playa mucho tiempo —comentó Chin. Podía percibir la sonrisa en el tono de su voz, aún sin mirarlo. A veces se sorprendía lo fácil que resultaba esa comodidad entre ellos. No siempre había sido así.

Por mucho tiempo, él había sido inalcanzable.  
  
Lo miró sonriendo en respuesta pero su sonrisa cayó un poco al verlo. Chin vestía con elegancia impropia para estar en la costa, una distinción de la cotidianeidad y desentonaba completamente entre la arena y el agua. Ella no preguntó a dónde se dirigía porque sabía la respuesta de antemano.  
  
—Por supuesto que no primo —respondió, en cambio—. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Todos los surfistas son hijos del océano--  
  
—Y siempre quieren volver a casa, sí —Chin se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe al funeral? —preguntó Kono, más suave. Se le ocurrió que era esa la razón de su repentina aparición en su lugar favorito.  
  
Tama hizo un sonido bajo mientras Chin sacudía la cabeza en negación tranquila. Quizá no había ido a buscarla para ello pero se veía más seguro consigo mismo ahora, a pesar que Kono había hecho nada.  
  
Su expresión se oscureció, no obstante, un segundo después.

—No creo que sea conveniente que nos vean juntos los de la séptima.  
  
Kono frunció el ceño. —Saben quién _soy_ y saben que te apoyo, no entiendo cuál sería la diferencia si me ven contigo o no. Van a tener que acostumbrarse a verte más cuando me haya graduado.  
  
Ella no lo entendería, desde luego, aunque se lo explicase.  
  
Para Kono, de convicciones fuertes y seguridad inflexible era difícil entender cómo el mundo podía darte la espalda después de haberte aplaudido. Chin no quería que ella tuviese que vivir con una carga que había elegido pero estaba agradecido cada día por su presencia en su vida. No podía dejar de sentirse egoísta por ello. Kono trabajaría con la policía de Honolulu pronto y con su graduación tan cerca, él empezaba a sentir en sus hombros todo el peso que ella tendría. Las pruebas constantes y la falta de apoyo, resignación a un papel secundario en un sitio donde ella podría brillar. Cuánto más cerca estuviese ella de Chin, _peor_ sería para su futuro y su carrera.  
  
No quería seguir cerrándole puertas a Kono. No podía explicárselo porque ella no lo escucharía. Tampoco estaba seguro si podría empujar lejos a la única persona que le llevaba luz a sus días.  
  
—Te veré luego —le dijo, en voz baja.  
  
Zeke alcanzó a salir del agua para despedirlo.  
  
—Sigue pensando en eso —comentó la nutria cuando Chin Ho desapareció de su campo de visión. Miró a Kono antes de suspirar pesadamente—. Que lo vamos a odiar por lo de la policía. No entiende que estamos aquí por _él_.  
  
—Puede ser muy terco —respondió ella, sus cejas arrugadas en el pensamiento—. Tía Mele dice que en eso se parece a su padre.  
  
Ella era de las pocas personas en su familia con la que Kono tenía contacto. Había estado enferma durante mucho tiempo y no encontraba fuerzas dentro de sí misma para darle el mismo trato que había tomado para su tío Keako y muchos de sus otros consanguíneos que antes habían estado cerca pero ya no. Siempre había sido difícil enfadarse con tía Mele.

—Creo que viene de familia —agregó Zeke con un bufido ligero—. Tú eres igual.  
  
Kono se rio, cálida y libre. El sol bañaba su cara, la arena y el océano. Estaba en casa.  
  
—Esta tarde tenemos que ver si encontramos unas olas, Zek.

 

* * *

 

 

—Estás  _fuera_  del caso, Williams —sentenció Tanaka, su capitán, como si las palabras de McGarrett en el garaje no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente claras para él.

El daimonion que lo acompañaba se veía apático en la oficina, tan aburrido como si fuese mero espectador de la vida. Apostaría que era esa clase de hombre que se marchitaba detrás de un escritorio, inconforme eternamente con el sistema del que formaba parte e incapaz de acomodarse al paso de los años. Incapaz de decidirse a cambiarlo.  
  
A Danny no le sorprendió, sinceramente, su falta de apoyo. Pocas cosas le sorprendían positivamente en ese lugar.  
  
—Con todo respeto, señor--

—La gobernadora quiere este caso resuelto. —Lo interrumpió el capitán. El cariz de severidad rayó los límites de su paciencia y Danny sintió sus hombros se hundían un poco bajo el peso—. Puedes volver a casa cuando termine el día, no _serás_ necesario.

Su mandíbula permaneció rígida, las palabras bordeando su paladar mientras Vach le enviaba miradas de tibia preocupación. Ellos no necesitaban más reprimendas en su archivo por comportamiento, eso era cierto, pero odiaba lo fácil que era caminar por encima de las voluntades en esa isla.

—Dan, ¿todo bien,  _brah_? —preguntó Meka, sus ojos oscuros llenos de incertidumbre, cuando Danny dejó la oficina principal. Su cigüeñuela se acercó al chacal y susurros se escucharon entre ellos.

Una comitiva de uniformes azules estaba llenando el recinto pero no se molestaron en dirigirle más que una mirada de soslayo. Hubo un par de murmullos, los mismos de siempre, y no se molestó en prestarles atención.

—Estoy fuera del caso McGarrett —respondió Danny, sombrío.

Meka alzó las cejas gruesas. —¿Por qué?

¿Y no era esa una  _buena_  pregunta?

Danny no estaba de ánimos para repetir otra vez lo sucedido en la mañana, pero las palabras atravesaron sus dientes de todas formas. No era una persona de silencios prolongados. Meka lo escuchó pacientemente y pareció ofendido en su nombre cuando llegó a la suspensión dada por el capitán.  
  
Lo hizo sentirse mejor. 

—¿La gobernadora está armando su propia  _policía_   _privada_? —cuestionó.

Danny, irritado como estaba con todo lo demás, no lo había pensado de ese modo ni se había detenido a contemplar las ramificaciones de lo que sucedería. Una policía privada y  _privilegiada_  en Hawái liderada por un soberbio niño del ejército. Tenía la sensación que McGarrett iba a ser el dolor de cabeza de muchas personas de ahora en adelante. 

Compartió una larga mirada con Vach y se encogió de hombros, finalmente. 

Bueno, no era su problema.

 

* * *

 

 

Mary le lanzó una mirada indefinible cuando él se adelantó unos pasos para unirse al nimio grupo de personas y daimonions que se habían reunido para despedir a John McGarrett y a Moira. No podía ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras pero había tenido la oportunidad de darle una mirada a su cara antes y no podía estar seguro de lo que pensaba. Jamás estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Mary, si era sincero, y con el tiempo se había decepcionado más y más sobre lo diferente que era a la niña de sus recuerdos.

Su hermana había llegado en algún momento entre que dejó el hotel en el que se hospedaba y la _interesante_ visita a la casa familiar pero ellos no habían cruzado más que un saludo escueto camino al funeral. Le había preguntado algo en vago interés pero su mente estaba lejos de centrarse en el momento e imaginó que ella lo había notado.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho. No se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona de impulsos pero esa mañana había tomado una decisión drástica sin mayor pensamiento ni emoción que la irritación. Y, como con cada decisión que tomaba, ya estaba totalmente inmerso en formas de llevarla a cabo exitosamente. El fracaso no era una opción.

Steve se encontró con la idea que estaba en las reservas de la Marina por el momento, algo que no había esperado, y que estaba a cargo de un grupo operativo sin miembros pero con recursos ilimitados. Al menos hasta que lograse capturar a Victor Hesse.

Danny Williams… era un factor a considerar.

—Steven —siseó Kaimana, percibiendo lo lejano que estaba dentro de su mente.

Acarició la cabeza de su daimonion con los dedos. Ella levantó los ojos del ataúd para mirarlo y por un momento, deseó volver el tiempo atrás con todas sus fuerzas para no sentir el peso de sus ojos. Podía ver la pena que había en su mirada, seguro que ella reflejaba todas las emociones que él no se permitía demostrar. El afecto sincero, las emociones desenfrenadas, la libertad para expresar cada una no era algo que llegase naturalmente en su familia. Los daimonion las exhalaban por los poros.

Las palabras de la ceremonia flotaron en el aire y lo arrastraron de nuevo a la realidad. En el triste ambiente, familiar en su inquieta similitud, se le ocurrió pensar en lo injusto que era que los daimonions se volviesen polvo al morir. Ellos nunca tendrían un cuerpo para ser honrados. Ni Moira ni Ishi habían dejado más que polvo atrás.  
  
Keipiki se quedó en los brazos de Mary, silente testigo, mientras que Kaimana había tomado lugar entre ambos, tranquila, imponente y tan cálida que Steve por un momento quería perderse en aquellos viejos momentos, tan lejanos ahora, en los que Kaimana no tomaría la forma de un tigre y Mary estaba aún debatiendo qué clase de animal terminaría siendo Keikipi.

Sus ojos se desprendieron brevemente del ataúd cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba. No se sorprendió al ver al ex compañero de su padre en la orilla del funeral, lejos del grupo de policía pero con la expresión seria y solemne que no había atisbado en su encuentro temprano.

Se preguntó vagamente qué había ocurrido con Chin Ho Kelly —su padre no le había dicho más que se había hecho policía en alguna de sus escasos contactos compartidos a través de los años— y se encontró volviendo a las palabras de su padre, las que había escuchado en la grabadora que había dejado en la caja de herramientas. Había dicho, con la misma seguridad con la que los había enviado lejos a Mary y a él, que no podía confiar en nadie del departamento de la policía en el que había trabajado toda su vida.

No confiaba en ellos, pero _confiaba en_ _Kelly_ _._

A pesar de ello, de las reservas de su padre y las que habían despertado en él mismo, muchos oficiales de policía habían llegado a despedirse de la memoria de John McGarrett. Cuatro filas en traje azul, sus daimonions ubicados entre ellos y posturas firmes permanecieron a la derecha del sepulcro durante toda la despedida. Entre todos los presentes, con la misma mirada solemne que la mayoría, estaban el detective Williams y su daimonion chacal. Los había notado aún sin buscarlos, porque resaltarían en cualquier sitio.

Fue una sorpresa que no esperaba sentir.

Era el mismo hombre que lo había enfrentado en su garaje hacía menos de una hora y, por alguna razón que no podía precisar, recordó que las _primeras_ palabras que le dio Williams, una vez que supo quién era él, fueron por su _padre_. Un pésame.

Sí, definitivamente un factor a considerar.

 

* * *

 

  
—Vamos, Chin —dijo Tama. Su voz llegó como un suspiro, arrancándolo de la calma serena.

Habría querido acercase a la ceremonia para despedirse de John como debía, como su conciencia dictaba, pero estaba seguro que haría más daño que bien y no encontraba una onza de sí mismo que quisiera arriesgarse a crear una escena desagradable en el día de memoria de su amigo. Tal vez debió haberle pedido a Kono que lo acompañase.

Atrapó la mirada de Steven McGarrett y movió la cabeza en reconocimiento, en despedida, en... En una emoción indefinida.

— _A hui hou_ , John —susurró.

Y se fue.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve se quedó junto al ataúd para recibir las palabras de consuelo que poco llegaban a cubrir del verdadero dolor que dejaba la ausencia pero que eran bálsamo para el silencio sepulcral que alcanzaba los pensamientos desolados cuando escuchó el sutil suspiro de Kaimana. Fue un sonido que llegó tan hondo como podía porque _sabía_ cuál era la causa.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado porque la figura de Mary Ann era fácil de distinguir en la corta distancia. Estaba platicando animadamente en medio de un grupo de policías uniformados y sonreía mientras gesticulaba pero había algo en sus movimientos que no terminaba de agradarle. Steve no podía escuchar una palabra de la animada charla pero se dio cuenta que no le interesaba. Mary era _adulta_.

Tenía otras prioridades.

—Tenemos que seguir al capitán Hookano a HPD —comentó a Kaimana.

No podían perder más tiempo.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Mary y la duda estaba llena de veneno e incredulidad. Lo interceptó camino al auto, para su asombro, porque pensó que estaba absorbida en la conversación que había dejado atrás. Keikipi la seguía de cerca—. Hace _años_ que no nos vemos y no eres capaz de-- Apenas me  _saludaste_  cuando te encontré, no estabas en la base donde dijiste que ibas a estar para recibirme y ahora te vas. ¿No vas a preguntar por tía Deb? ¿Tan difícil es iniciar una conversación con tu _propia_ hermana?

Steve se detuvo  _ipso facto._ Cerró los ojos un momento.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo insultas la memoria de papá viniendo drogada a su funeral? —espetó. Había procurado mantener el volumen de la voz en el mismo tono porque no estaba pensando en hacer una escena en el cementerio pero la furia alcanzó sus palabras de todos modos.

Ella retrocedió como si la hubiese abofeteado. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No tengo que explicarte nada —respondió, aunque sus palabras no imprimían la misma fuerza que momentos atrás. Sus hombros se desplomaron y no lo miró a los ojos, lo que confirmaba las sospechas que habían nublado sus pensamientos desde que se habían encontrado.

Steve apretó los dientes. La presencia de Kaimana, cálida y constante, se asentó a su izquierda.

—No  _tienes_  que explicarme, nunca lo hiciste antes... pero yo era al que llamabas siempre que estabas en problemas. Cuando te encerraron en la cárcel, el incidente de los Ángeles. Papá creía que eras su pequeña niña perfecta. Supongo que no tenemos que fingir más.

Mary se quedó en silencio.

Las acusaciones flotaron pesadamente entre ellos pero Steve sintió que cada segundo era más doloroso que el anterior y quiso tomar las palabras nuevamente para guardarlas en un lugar donde no pudieran volver a salir. El dolor era espeso en sus venas y se sintió, de repente, muy cansado para seguir. No eran como cualquier otra familia pero él era a la persona que Mary llamaba cuando estaba en problemas.  
  
Sin importar los años que hubiesen pasado y los errores, la distancia y el silencio, ella era su  _hermana._  Y la quería.

Tenía que contar para algo.

—¿Cómo está la tía Deb, Mare? —preguntó Steve y esperaba que ella lo tomase como la ofrenda de paz que intentaba ser.

No era bueno para las palabras.

—Quería venir, pero algo surgió —dijo Mary—. No se sentía muy bien.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Me despidieron.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Mary se rio. Era un sonido doloroso. Pero no se atrevió a abrazarla, a pesar que la idea se le atravesó, fugaz.

—Te das cuenta que la última vez que estuvimos solos con papá fue en el funeral de mamá —La voz de Mary estaba llena de amargura y remordimientos. Keikipi se retorció un poco—. Creo que así hacemos nuestras reuniones familiares. Nunca pudimos ser una familia normal.

Pero lo habían sido. _Érase una vez._ El peso de las palabras lo golpeó de nueva cuenta y quedó en su pecho el eco de la pérdida irreparable, la familia soñada que jamás recuperó, que jamás podría recuperar. Había tenido esa sensación al llegar a la casa —su casa de la infancia— pero había ignorado la fuerza de la emoción.

En la Marina lo habían entrenado para ahogar las emociones —sólo la misión era primordial— y Steve estaba bien versado en guardar cosas en cajas para que no molestasen el panorama general pero estando allí, con Kaimana, Mary y Keikipi todo se sentía muy cerca de la superficie y sentía que no tenía escapatoria.

—Dijo que lo sentía —murmuró, porque sentía que Mary necesitaba las palabras tanto como él.

Mary resopló pero era un sonido acuoso y herido, inusual para su costumbre. Se cruzó de abrazos, como si eso fuese su única protección contra el mundo. Tal vez lo era. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla otra vez, pero no pudo moverse. Ella había llevado unas gruesas gafas de sol durante todo el funeral pero ahora que la podía ver a los ojos, casi hubiese preferido que no se las quitase. Eran personas heridas, ellos dos.

No tenía caso pretender lo contrario.

Kaimana se removió incómoda a su lado, presa de la incertidumbre.

—¿Qué _cosa_? —cuestionó Mary, angustiada más allá de toda moderación—. ¿Dejarnos solos? ¿Abandonarnos _completamente_ cuando más lo necesitábamos?

Lo cierto era que no podía responderle. Su padre _había_ sido policía hasta el final, pero hacía años que había dejado de ser el hombre que admiraban, el que querían imitar y les leía a la hora de dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser el padre que añoraban.

El silencio los envolvió.

—Vas a atrapar al hombre que lo hizo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mary, repentinamente. Lo miró con intención, decidida y firme como pocas veces había visto—. Hazme un favor, Steve. _Hazle daño_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A hui hou** : _"Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo"_


	4. Laulima (Cooperación)

Steve repasó el archivo rápidamente, acostumbrado a darle una leída preliminar a cada informe una vez que llegaba a sus manos para luego ahondar en los detalles más relevantes a medida que necesitaba profundizar en la misión. Joe siempre le había dicho que confiase en sus instintos y que lo que sea que resaltase tras una rápida mirada, debería tener una posterior y más exhaustiva revisión. Había servido, en realidad, bastante a la hora de catalogar niveles de importancia. 

 _«Debería darle una llamada a Joe antes que termine el día»_ , pensó.

Desde que había llegado a Annapolis y en adelante, Joe White y Darion habían sido, en su vida, las figuras a las que siempre podía recurrir, firmes en su constancia. También había sido un buen amigo de su padre —John McGarrett, que confiaba en pocas personas, creía ciegamente en Joe— y, pese a que había tratado de informarle lo sucedido, no había podido contactarse con él desde la última vez que hablaron. No era una sorpresa, no, porque Joe seguía siendo un activo para la Marina.

Pero, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, primero debería terminar de arreglar unos detalles con el capitán de la séptima división de la policía de Honolulu.  
  
—El detective Williams solicitó una orden para micrófonos —señaló.

Tanaka Hookano era un hombre impasible. Parecía haber estado esperándolo porque apenas había puesto un pie en la oficina ya le había dado el _dossier_ con el caso de su padre además de todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la investigación independiente, pero no había hablado en nombre del departamento en lo referido al caso, todo se había remitido a hechos que él conocía. Imaginaba que la gobernadora estaba moviendo los hilos detrás de la amabilidad con la que había sido recibido gracias a las miradas oblicuas, de hombres y daimonions, que lo habían seguido desde su entrada.

Podía trabajar con eso. No esperaba un trato cordial en todo momento. En cuestiones de jurisdicción todo mundo podía ser igualmente hostil.  
  
—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Williams  —respondió, indolente desde su escritorio—. Estaba todo en sus manos hasta hoy.  
  
Podría haber sido una frágil señal de defensa del caso pero no sonaba de esa forma en sus oídos. Parecía más la pretensión que el caso de su padre, lo bueno y lo malo, especialmente lo _inexplicable,_ se debía a la obra de un solo hombre. Chin Ho había tenido razón, por supuesto, con su evaluación: la policía de Honolulu no pretendía que el crimen de John McGarrett se resolviera. No esperaba que sucediera, al menos, a manos del _haole_. Y no estaban dispuestos a perder el tiempo intentándolo, tampoco.  
  
Steve sintió una punzada de culpa mezclándose con la indignación que despertaba toda la situación.

Si bien había sido un inconveniente para sus planes, Williams había defendido la escena del crimen y había hecho sus investigaciones, aún estando de manos atadas por la inacción del resto de sus compañeros.  Sabía una cosa o dos sobre la perseverancia.  
  
Kaimana lanzó una mirada solícita en su dirección. Steve sabía exactamente lo que quería preguntar.  
  
—¿Qué puede decirme del detective Williams?

El capitán dejó escapar una exhalación. Se dejó caer en su silla con pesadez y con su brazo izquierdo señaló hacia su escritorio. Había una pila de archivos que Steve no había leído, pero sospechaba que alguno pertenecía a Williams por la expresión en la cara de Kanaloa.  
  
— _Mal_ genio, muy buen policía. —Su daimonion parecía aburrido bajo su escritorio, no había cambiado su postura ni una sola vez—.  Probablemente de lo mejor que tenían en Jersey. Consiguió una Medalla de Honor por valentía en el cumplimiento del deber, pero eso no hizo su trabajo aquí más fácil.   
  
Steve frunció el ceño en eso.  
  
—No parece que eso le moleste.  
  
Tanaka alzó los hombros, todavía luciendo tan apático como momentos atrás.   
  
—Tiene una actitud que no sienta bien por aquí. Las cosas son un poco diferentes que en el continente y no todos se adaptan cuando llegan. Algunos de los muchachos trabajan en su propia zona horaria, lo llaman _«tiempo isleño»_. O te ajustas y te quedas o no lo haces y te vas. —Señaló algún punto con la mano izquierda—. Le doy un año antes de que se rinda.  
  
Steven no conocía a Danny Williams en absoluto, ni estaba seguro que podría agradarle alguna vez el hombre, pero había un deje prejuicioso en el tono del capitán de la policía que le agradó aún menos. Se encontró a sí mismo reaccionando en su defensa.  
  
—Y ese año, ¿cuándo se cumpliría en _su tiempo_?  
  
El daimonion del capitán Hookano levantó sus ojos del suelo por primera vez y lo miró con algo parecido al disgusto. No podía importarle menos.  
  
—¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo más, Comandante?   
  
Steven sacudió la cabeza.

— _Gracias_ por su cooperación.  


* * *

 

02:37 p.m ** _[Mensaje recibido]:_** _¿Cómo estás?_

02:37 p.m ** _[Mensaje enviado]:_** _Estoy bien. Me viste hace hora y media._  
  
Sabía exactamente por qué su prima había enviado ese mensaje y no quería sonar desagradecido pero, ciertamente, no tenía otra respuesta instintiva para ello. Era curioso que su prima más joven tuviese, casi, el rol de una hermana mayor.  
  
Kono se preocupaba tanto por él que no sabía jamás cuándo terminaría por agradecerle. Podía intentar, al menos, ser el hombre que ella esperaba.  
  
02:38 p.m ** _[Mensaje recibido]_ :** _¿Quieres darte una vuelta por la tarde? Podemos ir a comer algo._

02:41 p.m ** _[Mensaje enviado]:_** _Lo pensaré, mujer acuática. Tengo que ir a trabajar._

02:41 p.m _ **[Mensaje recibido]** : __Trata de no asustar a otro niño con tus técnicas interrogativas, cuz._

02:42 p.m _ **[Mensaje enviado]** : __Te veo después._  
  
Miró el regalo que le había comprado a Kono para su graduación y que esperaba pacientemente la fecha en una esquina abarrotada de la habitación. Había grabado unas palabras para ella y sentía que, cada vez, eran más adecuadas _._ Esperaba que Kono entendiese todo lo que quería decir con tan poco.  
  
—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Tama, en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
Chin acomodó su ropa reglamentaria. El uniforme siempre le daba una sensación de vaga pertenencia pero, más que otra cosa, lo hacía pensar en su otro uniforme, el que había llevado durante quince años y que ahora yacía entre sus demás ropas, olvidado. Sus remordimientos con la policía no se lavarían fácilmente de sus memorias.  
  
—Me sentiré mejor cuando atrapen a su asesino.

Tama murmuró su consentimiento.  
  
—Su hijo hará todo lo posible para resolverlo. Hiciste bien en hablar con él.

 _Habría_ querido hacer más. Chin, que había perdido a su padre, podía simpatizar con la pérdida y la falta que había visto en Steve y Mary ese día más temprano, pero para él pesaba la ausencia de un amigo que siempre había estado allí y ahora ya no estaría. Quería que ese caso se _resolviera_. 

Habría querido trabajar el caso por sí mismo, pero había demasiada agua debajo del puente y su insignia, así como su credibilidad, estaban llenas de polvo. Sus días en la policía eran memorias otoñales, momentos quebradizos que no podían regresar a su antigua gloria. 

—Espero que se parezca a lo que decía John y que no se rinda hasta encontrar al culpable. 

El Steven McGarrett que recordaba había estado lleno de futuro y promesa. Recordaba que habían dejado el campo para ir a verlo en su debut comomariscal de campo y lo orgulloso que había lucido John en aquel día célebre y lejano. Había sido un gran día en los buenos tiempos.  
  
—Estoy segura que la muerte de John no quedará impune —murmuró Tama, sintiendo los ecos de sus pensamientos. Pasó su pico por su mejilla con suavidad inesperada y él le rozó la cabeza con la punta de sus dedos.

Quería justicia. Quería tener fe, también. 

Más que eso.

Necesitaba saber que todavía había justicia para los hombres _buenos_.   


* * *

  
  
—Te molestaste con el capitán pero hiciste lo mismo que él —comentó Kaimana.  
  
Steve levantó los ojos del dossier con la información de Williams y se centró en la mirada atenta de su daimonion.

Haber leído sobre el detective despertó una ráfaga de interés que le había sorprendido más de lo que esperaba pero a la que le dio la bienvenida con facilidad. Su primera impresión podría haber estado equivocada y a Steve no le gustaba estar equivocado, así que requeriría más examen para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto o no con el hombre. Danny Williams había llegado a _Hawai'i_ seis meses atrás tras una transferencia pero llevaba nueve meses viviendo en la isla, con el costo y lo que implicaba. Una ex esposa y una hija pequeña aparecían por nombre, no había mucho más en el archivo de esa vida familiar. Había tenido un historial muy bueno en Nueva Jersey, alabado por su valentía pero con mixtas reprimendas sobre su carácter ocasionalmente volátil.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Odiaba cuando Kaimana se molestaba con él porque jamás podía ser directa y decir cuál era el problema. Siempre dejaba caer esos comentarios que se le metían bajo la piel y se instalaban allí, molestándolo como una comezón.

— _Sabes_ lo que quiero decir. No le habrías quitado el caso a un hawaiano —puntualizó.  
  
—Lo habría hecho si me hubiera estorbado —dijo, y hablaba en serio.  
  
Era una cuestión de facilitar el trabajo más que otra cosa. Su padre había querido que él encontrase la caja de herramientas y estaba seguro que Williams no habría dejado que se la lleve. Tal vez otro policía habría hecho la excepción por ser quién era y por su rango. No sabía qué era peor en ese escenario ni cuál le agradaba menos.   
  
—No lo habrías _humillado_.  
  
Resopló, agobiado.  
  
—Eso no fue humillación, Kaimana.

Ella se acomodó en el suelo nuevamente, las patas cruzadas bajo su hocico y cerró los ojos como si quisiera estar ajena al mundo. 

—Si _tú_ lo dices.

Steve no había terminado de hacer su descargo.

—No puedo creer que lo estés-- no lo estás defendiendo, ¿verdad? _No_ lo conoces. No puedes defenderlo sin razón.

—No estoy haciendo eso —respondió. 

Steve bufó, un poco más irritado que segundos atrás.  
  
—¿Y qué hizo para que simpatices con él? ¿Puedes decirme eso?

—Estaba _tratando_ de resolver el caso de papá —respondió Kaimana. Para ella, eso era suficiente y la frialdad en su afirmación congeló la respuesta inmediata que llegó a los labios de Steve—. Parece que fue al único que le importó _intentar_.

Sintió que sus hombros cedían con el peso de ese conocimiento.  
  
Su padre había dedicado su vida entera a la policía, aún más que a sus hijos y a su familia, pero a la hora final HPD no había podido salvarlo, ni parecía querer resolver la causa de su muerte. Sin importar lo buen policía que Williams era, no tenía apoyo ni recursos. Habría sido prácticamente imposible dar con Victor para él, Steve sabía, porque Victor cuidaba bien sus huellas. Cinco años detrás de los Hesse le habían dado experiencia con la frustración de la cacería.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo, finalmente. No quería seguir hablando del tema—. Tenemos que averiguar qué tiene que ver Doran con el homicidio de papá y con Hesse.

—No va a querer ayudarnos —respondió su daimonion como si fuese una cuestión de hecho.

Bien, Steve no estaba pensando en pedir su ayuda de todas formas. Tenía recursos ilimitados y jurisdicción total, según la gobernadora. 

Era tiempo de ponerlos a buen uso.

Cerró la caja de herramientas de su padre con un golpe seco. Su contenido todavía lo molestaba, estaba en un rincón de su mente de modo permanente, pero ya tendría tiempo para volver sobre ese misterio. La base era un lugar seguro para dejarla, al menos, por el momento.

 

* * *

  
  
Vach rara vez se equivocaba sobre las personas. Danny confiaba en los instintos de su daimonion, aún cuando a veces no coincidieran con los suyos. Durante esas veces era que ellos tenían desacuerdos profundos. Básicamente por la terquedad de Danny a renunciar a algo y a la ley de hielo que Vach le daba en reprimenda. Para una persona que odiaba el silencio tanto como él, porque siempre significaba casas vacías, momentos en soledad arrolladora y todo lo malo que pudiese esconder, era de las peores cosas que soportar. Más con Vach, que contaba sus palabras como pepitas de oro, pero era su constante de una forma que ningún otro ser en su vida era.  
  
—Alguien viene —dijo ella. Movió las orejas en dirección a la puerta justo antes que los golpes llegasen.  
  
Con la lluvia como cortina de fondo, a Danny le sorprendía que pudiese anticiparse a algo tan simple. No esperaba a ninguna persona y Meka, el único que se preocuparía por ir a verlo, estaría sumergido ahora en el papeleo de su última investigación —de la que Danny sabía prácticamente nada— por lo que, realmente, no tenía idea de quién podría ser. Rachel estaba completamente descartada. Odiaba pisar el lugar, que era la razón por la que Danny siempre iba a buscar a Grace a la casa de Stanley.

La última persona que esperaba ver era a Steven McGarrett, con un archivo en sus manos, y a su daimonion tigre, empapados por la cortesía de la tormenta pasajera.

 _Por supuesto,_ porque el tipo era un soberbio engreído, empujó a Danny a un lado y dejó todo un camino de gotas a su paso mientras se sumergía en la única habitación disponible. No obstante, la sorpresa fue con el tigre que lo miró a los ojos profundamente, solicitando su permiso sin palabras.

—Sí, adelante —alcanzó a decirle como respuesta a una pregunta que no llegó.

Se hizo a un lado mientras que el felino seguía los pasos de McGarrett con una gracia que pondría en vergüenza a muchos.

A Grace le encantaban los tigres. Estaba enamorada de los tigres blancos pero Danny recordaba claramente que después de ver la película _Aladdin_ había deseado que Bali se transformase en un tigre por una eternidad. Un tigre bebé no era igual a su fantasía, desde luego, y la idea se desvaneció al cabo de unas semanas.

Vach ladeó la cabeza, expectante. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el tigre tanto como los de Danny.

—¿Es tu hija? —preguntó McGarrett.

Dio un respingo al verlo tomar el retrato de Grace, que usualmente reposaba en su mesa de noche, pero reprimió las ganas de quitarle la fotografía de las manos, un impulso claramente infantil.  
  
—Ese es un gran trabajo _detectivezco_ —apuntó, el sarcasmo viscoso en su voz.

Por un momento se le cruzó el pensamiento que bien podría darle una toalla a McGarrett o tendría que soportar que dejase un camino de agua por todo el apartamento. Calculó también la fuerza que tendría que usar para sacarlo pero era una idea inútil e ineficaz, fantasiosa.

Él no haría eso.

McGarrett dejó la fotografía en su lugar cuidadosamente, para asombro de Danny, y se giró para darle una mirada a sus alrededores. Su rostro aparentaba una máscara sin emociones pero Danny era un excelente jugador de póker y podía ver los engranajes corriendo en su mente. Sabía, además, lo que estaba viendo. El apartamento era un lugar pequeño por lo que la cercanía entre todas las cosas era notable pero, además, no había tenido tiempo de acomodar todo antes de ir a llevar a Grace a la escuela por lo que el espacio se veía caótico, se sentía más asfixiante. Y al regresar del funeral simplemente no había tenido ganas para poner orden a su miserable departamento. 

Si el desorden decía algo bueno, eso no aparecía en los ojos que lo estaban juzgando.

—No la dejas quedarse aquí contigo, ¿cierto?

Danny mordió su respuesta instintiva y la ráfaga de indignación que la siguió. Ese tipo realmente estaba poniendo a prueba los límites de su paciencia.

Vach no había dejado de mirar al tigre, examinándolo.

—¿Viniste para hablar sobre mis arreglos de vivienda? ¿Quién eres,  _Nancy 911_? 

Podría jurar que había una sonrisa luchando por aparecer en el rostro de McGarrett, lo que lo irritó más de lo que debería. Contó hasta diez mentalmente, un ejercicio que le habían dictado una y otra vez, y que nunca funcionaba con Rachel. Quizá sería útil para lidiar con este hombre.

Lo dudaba.

—Tu capitán dijo que solicitaste unos micrófonos para alguien llamado Fred Doran. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes de él?

Eso fue… desconcertante.

—¿Así que primero invades una escena del crimen, me quitas del caso y ahora vienes a buscar mi ayuda?

¿ _En serio_?

—Era la casa de mi padre —fue la réplica sucinta que le recibió.

_Por supuesto._

— _Es_ una escena del crimen con cintas de seguridad que dicen « _prohibido pasar_ » —rebatió, la rabia burbujeando en su estómago mientras miraba a su fortuito visitante con intención. Todavía no se sentía a gusto con esa falta de respeto hacia la ley—. Suponiendo que te enseñaron a  _leer_ , eso tendría que haberte detenido. Especialmente considerando que no tenías ninguna autoridad para estar allí.

¿No había sido ese el punto de llamar a la gobernadora para pedirle permiso? Quitar a Danny del medio porque no tenía ninguna razón _válida_ para permanecer en la casa.  
  
—Podrías haberme arrestado —dijo McGarrett, pero había condescendencia en su ademán y a Danny no le gustó.  
  
—No habría hecho que te perdieras el funeral de tu padre —se encontró diciendo, porque sabía que era cierto a pesar de la injusticia, a pesar que odiaba tener que ceder a lo que había sucedido—. Y no es como si habría hecho alguna diferencia.  
  
Algo cambió en la mirada de McGarrett pero no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué había sido.   
  
—No, no lo habría hecho —La respuesta fue clara y deliberada, pero la sonrisa era definitivamente arrogante—. Tampoco creo que lo hubieras tenido tan fácil.  
  
Danny no era alto y conocía su fuerza, había pasado toda su vida con personas que lo subestimaban por su estatura, al fin y al cabo, pero _sabía_ que no tenía ventajas contra un soldado tan bien entrenado como McGarrett. « _Lt. Cmdr. de la Marina de los Estados Unidos Steven McGarrett_ _»_ , había reiterado el capitán Hookano cuando formalmente le dio una suspensión y pintó su mañana de gris oscuro. Eran las palabras que había dicho en el garaje, también, para presentarse.   
  
Ojalá McGarrett le diese muchos dolores de cabeza a todo el departamento, Danny estaba empezando a sentir el amanecer del suyo.

—Fred Doran es un sospechoso de tráfico de armas —dijo, abruptamente. Decidió que cuánto más rápido se quedase solo, mejor—. Estuvo dos años en la correccional de Maui por posesión. Es actualmente una persona de interés por un homicidio no relacionado. El arma que usó nunca fue encontrada.

McGarrett levantó la fotografía de Doran de la carpeta del archivo, luciendo ligeramente perplejo por el cambio de la conversación. Quizá no había esperado que  _cooperase_.

El tema era simple: Danny _quería_ resolver el caso de John McGarrett. No le gustaba dejar cosas a la mitad.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver con el caso de mi padre?

Danny hizo una mueca y luego cambió de posición. Vach se acurrucó cerca de sus pies.

—Cuando hice una comparación balística con la bala que mató a tu padre —no entendía cómo podían estar hablando del caso de esa forma tan _personal_ , pero si así lo quería McGarrett, no era su problema—, encontré una coincidencia con la investigación de Doran. Creo que lo hizo _tu_ traficante de armas apenas--

—Victor Hesse —aclaró McGarrett. Su rostro se tornó sombrío.

—Creo que lo que hizo Hesse apenas puso un pie en la isla fue conectar con Doran —Danny le explicó su teoría—. Él le consiguió el arma. Quizá…

—Quizá Doran todavía sabe donde está o se está comunicando con él.

Hizo un gesto magnánimo en acuerdo. —Ya lo tienes.

—Vamos a hablar con él.

McGarrett se movió hacia la puerta. El tigre se levantó del suelo en el que se había acomodado con grácil rapidez y Vach miró a Danny, sus ojos llenos de intriga, cuando los dos se detuvieron antes de salir.

—Este ya no es mi caso —respondió Danny, inmediatamente, pero no sabía a cuál de los tres pares de ojos se dirigía. Retrocedió, porque realmente, _realmente_ no quería, no necesitaba, tener algo que ver con esa cacería en particular—. Ya tienes toda la información en el archivo y--

—Todo lo que tienes en _Hawai’i_ , además de tu hija, es tu trabajo y tu orgullo al hacerlo —lo interrumpió McGarrett—. Y eso es lo que estoy buscando.

Bien, el tipo era especialmente denso.

Y no sabía aceptar un « _no_ » por respuesta, lo que no le sorprendía en absoluto.

—Agradezco...

—Además estás sin otra cosa qué hacer por ahora.

 _«¿Y a quién se debía eso?»_ , dudó Danny mentalmente. Él había creído que su vida no podía ir peor.

—Son los tipos como tú, que creen que saben cómo hacer mejor todo, los que hacen más difícil mi trabajo —dijo, sin molestarse en disminuir su irritación.

La sonrisa que recibió era desesperante.

—No tienes elección, detective. La gobernadora me dio jurisdicción y estoy haciéndote mi compañero —McGarrett movió la cabeza entre Danny y Vach, sus ojos ilegibles pintados en color gris—. Nos vamos a llevar bien.

 

* * *

 

Kaimana se quedó unos pasos atrás mientras que miraban el auto del detective. La lluvia se había detenido.

—Vas a necesitar un auto más grande para la próxima, Danny —dijo Steve, parco—. Kaimana puede seguirnos andando por ahora.

El chacal, « _Vach_ » decía el archivo de Williams « _Danny_ », ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. Era un daimonion de ojos inteligentes, Steve había atrapado su mirada por el rabillo del ojo y se encontró sintiéndose más examinado por el daimonion que por el hombre.

Danny Williams definitivamente no era lo que esperaba con lo que habían dicho de él.

—¿ _Andando_? —preguntó. Le lanzó una mirada al tigre y parecía aprensivo.

—Puede correr cerca —enfatizó Steve.

Danny lo miró con irritación. 

—¿Estará bien?

Steve luchó contra una sonrisa al escuchar el cariz inquieto en el tono del detective, como si realmente le _doliese_ preguntarle por su bienestar. Empezaba a entender lo que decía Hookano sobre su actitud.

—Nos entrenan para permitirnos separarnos. —Se encogió de hombros, evadiendo el filo más obvio de la cuestión—. Kaimana puede seguirnos sin problemas por _Hawai’i_ sin estar necesariamente cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

El chacal se arrimó a Williams, quizá en reflejo a la declaración.

—¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Doran? —preguntó Steve. El cambio de tema se le aparecía necesario y urgente. Estaban con una misión que cumplir, después de todo.

—Está en el archivo la dirección, McGarrett.

—Puedes llamarme Steve.

Eso le valió otra mirada de tibia contrariedad.

— _McGarrett_ —repitió, más claramente.

Sí, esta asociación iba a ser interesante, por lo menos.  


* * *

 

En el silencio dentro del auto, el teléfono móvil sonó como un estruendo. Steve miró con intriga, pero Danny levantó el celular para presionar un botón e ignorar la llamada.  
  
Repitió el proceso un par de veces.

—Insistente —comentó Steve, porque no podía seguir en ese silencio helado ni un segundo más.

Vach suspiró en el asiento trasero y parecía un sonido aliviado.

—Es mi ex esposa —Fue la réplica, cortante. Su tono le decía que eso debía explicarlo todo.

Quisiera o no, Danny estaba despertando su curiosidad.

—Entiendo que su matrimonio no terminó demasiado bien —se atrevió a decir Steve.

Los hombros de su acompañante se alzaron un momento antes de caer.

— _Habría_ si mi ex no hubiese arrastrado a mi hija a este lugar infestado de piñas.

Steve ladeó la cabeza, sin molestarse en mantener una expresión ecúanime.

—¿No te gusta _Hawai’i_?

—Hay demasiadas personas como _tú_ en Hawái —replicó Danny, lacónico. Sus manos eran firmes en el volante pero el cariz de su voz remitía otra vez a su primer encuentro—. ¿Por qué me _gustaría_?

—¿No te gusta la playa? —preguntó Steve, ignorando la obvia acusación.

Danny Williams le lanzó una mirada indefinible.

—No me gusta la playa —dijo.

—¿A _quién_ no le gusta la playa?

No fue lo más prudente para decir, quizá, porque el silencio se instaló de nuevo. Pesado y denso, como había sido la primera vez. Steve suspiró internamente, recordando las palabras de Mary durante el funeral. Sin Kaimana a su lado le servía hablar para concentrarse pero, definitivamente, Williams no iba a cooperar. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía que--

Steve McGarrett no era nada sino decidido.

—¿Cuánto es lo máximo que te has alejado de tu daimonion? —preguntó.

Pudo sentir dos pares de miradas sobre él.

—Si piensas pedirme que me _aleje_ de Vach--

La advertencia sangraba a través de la dicción con la que hablaba.

—No voy a pedirte eso —murmuró, entre sus dientes. Se preguntó cuánto iba a tardar en borrar la imagen negativa que había dejado y si quería hacerlo en realidad. Lo más conveniente era una relación estrictamente profesional de cualquier forma y Danny tenía un cartel en su postura que gritaba  « _Aléjese_ »—. _Estoy_ entrenado para ello. Pero es información útil.

—Nunca estoy lejos de Vach —replicó Danny pero algo en la forma que pronunció las palabras hizo que empezase a sentir más interés. Los ojos del detective estaban fijos en el camino, de todas formas, pero parecía una postura artificial, premeditada— ¿Qué tan lejos puede ir--uh, Kaimana?

Steve sintió una sonrisa temblar en sus labios. 

—Eso es clasificado.

Danny bufó. Le lanzó una mirada con intención.

— _Esa_ no es una respuesta, McGarrett.

—Steve —corrigió.

Danny frunció los labios.

 —Es aquí —señaló. El auto se detuvo con un lamento del motor—. La dirección de Doran.

Steve parpadeó y su mente se serenó paulatinamente mientras que la presencia de Kaimana se aclaraba más, un ancla más firme sobre el suelo que pisaba. Cuando la divisó, no muy lejos, abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

—No los necesitamos—le dijo a Danny cuando escuchó vagamente las protestas sobre pedir ayuda que llegaban desde el lado del conductor—. Tú eres el _respaldo_.


	5. Manawa kūpono (Oportunidad)

Mary Ann no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo en la isla. Quizá por eso permaneció en el cementerio hasta que ninguna persona o daimonion estaban a la vista, alargando la estadía en esa pausa de su vida cotidiana.  
  
Tenía toda la intención de marcharse pronto. No antes de saber que el asesino de su padre estaba tras las rejas, tal vez, pero sí más pronto que tarde.

Había pedido una habitación en el Hilton para su corta estancia mientras resolvían todos los arreglos pertinentes. Podría haberse quedado con Steven en la base de la Marina de Hawai’i pero a ella nunca le había gustado el ambiente militar y tampoco se sentía cómoda en compartir el espacio con su hermano durante tanto tiempo. Había pensando, durante el vuelo de Los Ángeles a Honolulu, en cómo se sentiría cuando volviese y no era como esperaba.  
  
En absoluto.  
  
Ese lugar hacía años que no era parte de su vida ni de la de Keikipi y después de la última conversación con Steve, la primera decente que habían tenido en años, tenía tantas emociones mezcladas que no podía decidirse por ninguna.

Su hermano se quedaría por el momento, no obstante, y era una invitación a recuperar los años perdidos, intentar afianzar los lazos diluidos. Estaba tentada a hacerlo tanto como estaba tentada a dejar las cosas como estaban y regresar a la familiaridad de tía Deb y su amor cálido.   
  
Mary Ann _amaba_ a Steve, al Steve de sus recuerdos al menos, pero más que nada quería dejar de sentir ese hueco en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en su familia. Ya había perdido a sus padres sin poder despedirse de ninguno, sin poder quedarse con algo que les hiciese justicia, no quería que ocurriese lo mismo con su hermano, lo único que quedaba de aquella época dorada de sus memorias.   
  
_Podía_ recordar un tiempo en el que todo había sido color rosa, lleno de sueños y risas.  
  
Imaginaba, sí, que en parte era sueño y en parte ilusión porque la perfección nunca se acerca a las realidades e igualmente se aferraba a su sabor y textura, a su calor y a la forma en la que aliviaba el vacío. Recordaba los abrazos de su mamá, tan cálidos y tan fuertes. Siempre se había sentido segura en los brazos de su mamá. Recordaba a Ishi, su mariposa azul y roja que volaba cerca. Recordaba la forma en la que su papá la arropaba antes de leerle y cómo ella siempre pedía que le leyese a Conan Doyle. Recordaba a Moira acurrucada junto a Keikipi sobre el cubrecama y cómo se quedaban dormidos cuando Mary solo quería seguir escuchando la voz de su papá.  
  
Eran memorias preciosas, igualmente frágiles, que parecían dormir cuando estaba lejos de _Hawai'i_ , de _O'ahu_ , de Steve y Kaimana.  
  
—No debió hablarte así —murmuró Keikipi contra su cuello, una vez que se animó a traerla al presente y a alejar fantasmas silenciosos. Mary lo abrazó más fuerte—. Pero no debiste fumar antes de ir al funeral.  
  
Tenía razón.  
  
Había sido apenas un poco, solo para relajarse y enfrentar lo ineludible que sería, pero jamás había sido un hábito que la seguía y se arrepentía de haber caído en ello en ese día tan importante. Steve lo había hecho sonar como una infamia y ella había sentido cierta la acusación en los huesos.  
  
Ojalá pudiera cambiar eso. Ojalá pudiese cambiar tantas cosas.  
  
Mary recordó la última vez que habló con su papá, lo rota que se había sentido con su despedida y quería llorar por su memoria todas las lágrimas que no habían caído.   
  
—¿Mary Ann? —La voz le sonó familiar y cálida, como una bienvenida a un lugar olvidado. Levantó la mirada de la lápida de su padre—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, _keiki_?   
  
Sonrió. Intentó hacerlo, más bien, pero el esfuerzo debió notarse en su cara tanto como ella lo sentía.  
  
—No soy una niña, Mamo —respondió, blandamente.  
  
Él le dio una sonrisa suave. Lo recordaba más joven, por supuesto, pero sostenía el aire de confianza afable que le había enseñado a surfear cuando era niña.  
  
Mamo le tendió la mano y Mary era incapaz de rechazar el contacto. Sintió la presión contra su palma, un confort necesario. Había querido recibir un abrazo desde que llegó a la isla. Lástima que Steve era pésimo para mostrar su afecto por las vías convencionales. Claro, él podría recorrer el mundo pisando brasas con los pies desnudos para llegar a tu lado si lo necesitabas, si lo pedías, pero un abrazo en un momento de vulnerabilidad le era imposible de dar.  
  
—Los McGarrett han sido siempre amigos míos. Tu padre, tu madre-- Lamento _mucho_ tu pérdida.  
  
Mary parpadeó, espontáneas lágrimas nublando su visión. Sintió que algo le revolvió el estómago. Keikipi ahogó un sollozo contra su cuello.  
  
Mamo, porque era quien siempre había sido, pretendió no darse cuenta que su bondad estaba rompiéndola con más eficacia que el silencio. Su daimonion no se movió, un intento de mantener el momento en la intimidad.  
  
—Me acerqué tarde para el funeral, estaba fuera de la isla hasta esta mañana. No pude hablar con tu hermano pero, sabes, cualquier cosa que necesiten ustedes... ya saben dónde encontrarme.  
  
—¿Sigues en el mismo lugar? —preguntó, un puerto seguro en la conversación, y se ganó una sonrisa concienzuda—. Por supuesto que sí.  
  
—Nada cambia demasiado por aquí, Mary. El dolor es mucho ahora, pero el tiempo lo suavizará.  
  
Estaba tan segura. Su mamá le seguía haciendo falta, por supuesto que sí, pero tía Deb era su madre en formas que no recordaba a Doris serlo. Quizá ese era el problema de Mary, tenía los afectos mezclados.  
  
— _Mahalo, Mamo._ _  
_  
Curioso era. Esas palabras en su lengua se sentían ajenas, aún cuando las había pronunciado mil veces. Hawai'i había dejado de ser su hogar desde hacía muchos años, quizá nunca volvería a serlo, pero Steve era su único hermano y todavía era su familia.  
  
Todavía se tenían el uno al otro.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Vach aulló de dolor cuando la bala atravesó la carne, el dolor de Danny alcanzándola en pleno escozor. Cayó hacia atrás por el impacto y ella se lanzó detrás de él apenas se hundió, acurrucándose contra su brazo libre cuando la bajada se frenó abruptamente. Captó la mirada de McGarrett y le dijo que continuase, aunque claramente tenía intención de hacer justamente eso sin su aquiescencia, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás por un momento, dejando que el dolor se disolviera.  
  
Debería haber imaginado que podía seguir empeorando su día.  
  
Fred Doran estaba alcoholizado, paranoico y armado, lo cual era una terrible combinación. Se había visto atrapado en su propio rincón, lo que hizo que su aparición haya sido contraproducente para la situación. No le había importado, a Doran, el poder herir a su novia si con ello podía quitar a sus perseguidores del camino. Su daimonion parecía desorientado y no se veía muy fuerte, por lo que Danny estaba seguro que Vach, pequeña pero ágil, podría vencerle con los ojos cerrados. Kaimana tendría aún menos dificultades.  
  
—Estoy bien —le dijo a Vach, en un intento de tranquilizarla.  
  
Ella lamió su herida con la inquietud atiborrando sus ojos oscuros. Habían pasado por cosas peores que un disparo, ciertamente y más de una vez, pero el instinto los ataba juntos de todas formas. Danny no podía imaginar qué pasaría si alguna vez la herida fuera ella.

Vach era, de lejos, la más frágil de los dos.  
  
—Tenemos que ir tras ellos —murmuró Vach, sombrío su mirar—. _Pueden_ herir a alguien.   
  
Danny suspiró.

Deberían haber pedido refuerzos, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba por subestimar una situación. Y debería ser la última, en su opinión. No, peor aún. No debería haber ocurrido bajo ningún concepto.

—Vamos.  
  
El único herido, aparte de Danny, era Fred Doran. Por suerte para todos. Steven lo había sometido — no quiso preguntar— y Kaimana había dominado absolutamente al otro daimonion para el momento en el que los alcanzaron. Doran estaba inconciente, pero vivo.  
  
Lo harían hablar.  
  
—Revisa la casa —ordenó Steve, sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su captura.  
  
Danny apretó los dientes en respuesta, porque claro que McGarrett no era capaz siquiera de preguntar cómo estaba su brazo o Danny mismo, tras haber recibido un disparo por su necedad —no entendía por qué esperaba alguna muestra de amabilidad todavía— pero hizo lo que se le dijo.   
  
  


* * *

 

—Doran es parte de un grupo que está traficando personas —dijo Steven, su voz helada llenando el espacio—. Esa niña entró de contrabando hace cuatro días en un barco de carga que venía de China. Se están moviendo fuera de Asia. Podrían estar contrabandeando para Hesse aquí en _Hawai'i._  
  
Danny no había entendido una palabra de lo que le había dicho a la niña, Chen-chi según había entendido, que encontraron en uno de los armarios en la casa de Doran, atada de pies y manos. Había sido una visión terrible, más con su daimonion enjaulado a su lado luciendo más débil y pequeño que ella. Al menos ahora estaba fuera del encierro, y en la ambulancia se encargarían de revisarla y darle los cuidados necesarios.

La idea del tráfico de personas sonaba despiadada, no obstante. Vach parecía sacudida por la imagen que habían tenido de la niña y no había levantado los ojos del suelo desde que salieron de la prisión improvisada por Doran.  
  
La mente de Danny estaba en un bucle totalmente diferente. No era tanto que le habían disparado, aunque sí, sino que había sido un riesgo estúpido en muchos niveles. Recordó a Grace Tillwell, que también se negaba a pedir refuerzos y había sido la mujer más valiente que había conocido, en cómo las cosas cambiaron para él tras su muerte. No quería--  
  
Su vida era una constante incertidumbre con las cosas como eran para tener que lidiar con Steven McGarrett. Rachel había usado su trabajo y los peligros que conllevaba en el juicio por la custodia para quitarle tiempo con Grace.  
  
No quería creerlo, no quería darle a ella más razones.  
  
—Fue un riesgo innecesario. —Las palabras se negaron a quedarse en su garganta.  
  
Eso detuvo a Steven más eficientemente de lo que había pensado que haría. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cara de Danny por un minuto entero pero no era una invitación a continuar su silencio.  
  
Levantó una ceja, sin embargo, en respuesta.  
  
—¿Disculpa?  
  
La irritación que sentía por ese tipo solo parecía ir en aumento. Danny no se había sentido tan enojado con alguien que no fuera su ex esposa en… en mucho tiempo.  
  
—No voy a dejar que me maten por perseguir tu venganza —declaró, oscuramente. Su brazo dolía pero era un ardor sordo, fácil de ignorar—. Tengo una _hija_.  
  
Steve levantó un brazo y señaló en dirección general a la ambulancia. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra y su intención era clara, aún en la sencillez del gesto.  
  
—Esa _niña_ es la hija de alguien más.  
  
—No estoy hablando de _eso_ —siseó, porque Danny odiaba los casos relacionados con niños y haría todo en sus manos para resolverlos sin dudar ni un solo segundo —era la razón por la que estaba en la isla, para mantenerla segura por su niña— y ese no era su punto, de todos modos—. Estoy _hablando_ de los riesgos estúpidos que tomaste sin razón, _Steven_. No te voy a seguir ciegamente para que puedas vengarte del asesino de tu padre. Espero que te quede claro.  
  
Por un instante, la cara de McGarrett se nubló como el cielo en un día de tormenta. Sus ojos también parecían renegridos por una emoción belicosa.  
  
—Si fuera alguien que amas, ¿no cazarías a ese hijo de puta hasta atraparlo?  
  
—¿De qué estamos hablando _ahora_? —preguntó Danny, furibundo. Sus manos transmitieron su agitación— ¿Del asesino de tu _padre_ o de los traficantes de personas?  
  
—Quita tu dedo de mi cara —dijo Steve.  
  
Había sido un gesto instintivo, porque Danny solía mover su cuerpo para hacer énfasis a sus palabras aún sin esfuerzo consciente, pero ahora que McGarrett lo había señalado lo hizo con intención.

Fue una mala idea, desde luego.

 

* * *

  
  
Si Kaimana había pensado que humillación fue lo primero que pasó entre ellos, en el garaje, Steve estaba bastante seguro que Danny se sintió más humillado cuando lo doblegó a la sumisión con la fuerza de su brazo sin mucho más esfuerzo que el que había impreso para atrapar a Doran. Vach emitió un quejido de dolor impotente en algún punto a su izquierda y podía sentir la tensión emanando de Kaimana a sus espaldas.  
  
No fue suficiente para liberar a Danny de su agarre.  
  
—No tengo que gustarte ni tienen que gustarte mis métodos —dijo Steve, estirando la declaración para que sea indudable, absoluta—. Pero soy la _única_ persona que puede hacer el trabajo ahora.  
  
—Déjame ir —dijo Danny.   
  
Fue repentino, como cada cambio de actitud que había tenido el detective de Nueva Jersey, por lo que Steve alejó a los oficiales de la policía cuando se acercaron para ver que sucedía y se centró en la voz monótona de Danny. Había un ligero contraste a los matices que había descubierto antes pero, de cualquier modo, lo dejó ir.

El golpe con el que le respondió Danny fue inesperado.  
  
—Tienes toda la razón —Las palabras rebosaban algo inefable y estaban llenas de frío, inconfundible enojo—. No me gustas.   
  
Kaimana se acercó a Steve para ayudarlo a afirmarse sobre sus pies, aunque no le necesitaba. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que desaprobaba seriamente lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
—No debiste hacer eso —amonestó ella, severa, cuando estuvieron lejos los oídos ajenos—. Lo necesitamos, Steve. Quieras o no, lo necesitamos trabajando con nosotros.   
  
Lo sabía. 

Claro que lo sabía.  
  
—Él no es fácil —aceptó ella, suave en terquedad. Para Steve aquello era un eufemismo. Danny Williams era la persona más _conflictiva_ que se había cruzado en mucho tiempo—, sé que no quieres perder el tiempo. Pero esta no es la forma de hacer que nos ayude. Deja de presionarlo tanto.  
  
Kaimana no se había equivocado antes con Williams. Tal vez debería hacerle caso.

* * *

  
  
—Espero que tengas otro lugar a donde ir.  
  
Era la primera vez que Danny hablaba desde que se habían subido al auto y Steve se dio cuenta que no podía leer su expresión turbulenta. Suspiró, deseando que Kaimana no tuviese que estar lejos. Tendrían, de verdad, que conseguirse un nuevo auto si iba a continuar en…

No.  
  
La permanencia de ellos en _Hawai’i_ era temporal. Volverían a reintegrarse a la Marina —sin Freddie, se le aparecía una perspectiva agridulce en realidad— una vez que Hesse estuviese tras las rejas.

 _«_ _O muerto_ _»_ , pensó.  
  
—Hay alguien que nos podría ayudar —Steve hizo una pausa. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia el brazo derecho de Danny en fugaz recordatorio del momento en el que lo vio caer—. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?  
  
Las manos se tensaron en el volante. Vach se mantuvo silenciosa en su sitio.  
  
—No hablemos.  
  
—¿Ahora o nunca jamás? —preguntó.  
  
Danny lo miró de nuevo. Había algo en sus ojos que seguía sin poder precisar y su gesto permaneció tenso. Steve quiso mirar al chacal, en el asiento trasero, imaginando que mantenía una postura similar.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante más tiempo del necesario.  
  
—¿Hacia dónde debo ir?  
  
Steve se contuvo para no decirle a Danny que estaba _hablando_ con él porque no iba a caer en la inmadurez. Si antes las invitaciones de su acompañante a la plática abierta habían sido bajas, estaban cambiando drásticamente a nulas con cada segundo que pasada.  
  
Kaimana tenía razón, por supuesto. No era fácil.  
  
—A la izquierda en la siguiente salida —respondió. Optó por otro ángulo, porque realmente- realmente quería tener una relación menos… visceral con Danny—. Creo que puedo entender porque tu esposa te dejó. Eres muy... sensible.  
  
Eso le valió otra mirada y una reacción un poco menos distante.   
  
—Si viene de tu parte, lo consideraré como un cumplido —Danny pausó. Pareció debatir consigo mismo por unos momentos antes de retomar la conversación—. Y _aún_ espero escuchar una disculpa de tu parte.  
  
Eso era... ¿ _Qué_?  
  
—¿Qué? —repitió en voz alta. Porque, _¡¿en serio?!_  
  
—Sí —respondió y fue como si una represa se rompiera. Steve lo consideró un triunfo, a decir verdad—. Desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa que complicar mi vida, McGarrett.   
  
Debido a que era _vagamente_ cierto y debido a lo que había aprendido de Danny hasta el momento, hizo justamente lo que le pidió.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Danny, aparentemente, no estaba satisfecho. Siguió hablándole como si no hubiese escuchado.  
  
—Primero entraste a una escena del crimen y robaste mi investigación por capricho —Steve abrió la boca para rebatir pero la voz de Danny aumentó su fuerza, silenciándolo—. Me hiciste venir a esta estúpida cacería sin respaldo, aún cuando te dije que debíamos pedirlo y te negaste a-- _no interrumpas_ , te negaste a escuchar cualquier cosa. ¡Y conseguiste que me dispararan!  
  
—Lo siento —dijo una vez más. Se enfocó en mantener la voz neutral.   
  
—¡No he terminado! —Danny le dio una mirada furiosa y Steve reprimió las ganas de responderle inmediatamente—. No me _importa_ quién seas y cuántas medallas tengas. No me importa si quieres quitarme del caso otra vez, si piensas que eso me afectará. Estoy _acostumbrado_ a que gente como tú vaya aplastando a las personas por creerse superiores y no serás el primer _imbécil_ que tenga que soportar. Pero te digo esto: si esta es tu idea de compañerismo, estás muy equivocado. Vas a tener que tenerlo en cuenta con tu próximo compañero.   
  
Frunció el ceño. No sabía por dónde empezar con todas esas acusaciones.

Y además, ¿ _próximo_ _compañero_?

Steve no necesitaba perder el tiempo en buscarse otro. Tenía al suyo justo al lado, en el asiento del conductor.  
  
—No soy policía, Danny —le dijo, porque parecía lo más inofensivo.  
  
—¿En _serio_? —preguntó, el sarcasmo filoso en cada palabra.

Su ira no había disminuido ni un ápice. La de Steve se desinfló.  
  
—Déjame hablar a mí ahora —dijo Steve, inflexible pero tranquilo. La diatriba de Danny había dejado las piezas caer y podía ver el panorama más claro. Kaimana, desde luego, tenía razón otra vez—. Soy un _SEAL_ de la Marina. Nunca tuve un compañero. No sé-- Así es como trabajo.  
  
Había tenido a Freddie y a Torianna. Ellos habían sido lo más cercano que había tenido a lo que Danny esperaba de él. Y los había perdido demasiado pronto.  
  
No podía decir eso en voz alta todavía. No podía confiar en alguien más de ese modo.

No tan pronto.  
  
Danny se relajó un poco y su mandíbula se aflojó. Steve se preguntó que estaba leyendo en su cara.

—Quiero resolver este caso, _Steven_. Y quiero encontrar a esos traficantes de personas tanto como tú —dijo y se escuchaba un infierno más calmado que momentos atrás. Sus ojos en el espejo se fijaron en su daimonion, y de no ser porque las palabras eran para él habría creído que ellos se habían olvidado de su presencia—. Pero no lo haré a costa de mi vida. No quiero hacerle eso a Grace. Deberías entender _eso_ , al menos.

Pensó en Mary, a sus nueve años, y lo mucho que había cambiado con las tragedias de su infancia. La imagen sonriente de la niña en el departamento de Danny fue un doloroso recordatorio de lo perdido y de lo fácil que era destruir ese preciso momento en la vida.

Pensó en Freddie y la niña que él no conocería. « _Un día dile a mi hija... dile a mi hija que papá la quiere._ »

Lo entendía.  
  
Sí, por supuesto que sí.

No le haría eso a otra familia _más_.  
  
— _Chin Ho Kelly_.  
  
Danny parpadeó, claramente desconcertado por la conversación.Toda su postura cambió en el gesto y se volvió para mirarlo con curiosidad renuente. Habría sido divertido de no ser por la seriedad que llenaba el pequeño espacio en el que estaban. Steve sintió que su boca se contraía, igualmente, en una sonrisa escondida.

—¿ _Qué_?  
  
—Es el hombre al que vamos a ver. Chin fue compañero de mi padre y estuvo muchos años en la policía--  
  
Danny asintió.  
  
—Antes que se expandiese el rumor que era corrupto, lo sé.  
  
Steve lo miró con interés. Estaba seguro que no había oído eso antes.  
  
—¿Qué _rumor_?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Chin Ho no podía decir que estaba satisfecho con su vida. No se arrepentía de sus decisiones o, simplemente, no las razonaba por demasiado tiempo para lamentarse por ellas. Los últimos años habían sido duros, especialmente amargos, para Tama y para él. Había empezado con el susurro de la corrupción que creció como maleza en un jardín verde y se extendió lentamente hacia todos los rincones de su vida, sembrando dudas y desconfianza hasta en personas que lo conocieron desde sus primeros años. No fue fácil conseguir trabajo después, no fue fácil seguir en la isla bajo la mirada de desaprobación después, pero ese era su hogar y Chin le había dado todo a ese pequeño mundo.   
  
No iban a deshacerse de él tan fácil.  
  
Por otro lado, estaba tía Mele. Chin entendía a su tío más de lo que podía entender todo lo demás. Veinticinco años como policía, una vida dedicada al trabajo, y una dolorosa vuelta en la vida que lo cambió todo fueron demasiado para Keako.  
  
Lo que dolía más, no obstante, fue lo sencillo que resultó para la gran mayoría darle la espalda.  
  
—Chin —Era la voz de Tama.   
  
Se detuvo de inmediato en su labor con la voz de su daimonion pulsando en los oídos. Dos recién llegados capturaron la atención de sus clientes pero no fue hasta que se acercaron a él que tomó conciencia del lugar en el que estaba y quiénes eran. La exposición era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, prefería no someterse a ella.  
  
—Necesitamos hablar contigo, Chin —dijo Steve—. Es importante.  
  
Los ojos de Chin Ho fueron desde el hijo de John hasta su acompañante desconocido. Sabía quién era aún cuando no los habían presentado. Bueno, conocía de él tanto como pueden correr los rumores en el viento y, en realidad, no podía entender qué estaba haciendo allí, qué estaban haciendo los dos allí.

No se le escapó el uso del plural.  
  
—¿Chin? —preguntó su jefe— ¿Qué sucede?  
  
—Sólo queremos robarle unos minutos de su tiempo —respondió el otro hombre, tranquilizador. Se dedicó a explicarle a su jefe quién era y lo que estaba haciendo allí, para empezar. Steve lo dejó hablar sin una interrupción alguna y eso, particularmente, fue lo que más llamó la atención de Chin. 

Esa mañana temprano, McGarrett había parecido tan indignado como él se sentía al saber que el caso de John estaba en manos de un _haole_.   
  
Y ahora estaban los dos allí.  
  
—Está bien, pero no le quiten mucho tiempo. Pago por hora trabajada.  
  
Chin suspiró en su fuero interno, agradecido. Le habían llamado la atención la semana pasada y no quería tener problemas en su empleo. Era lo último que necesitaba.  
  
—¿Steve? —preguntó.  
  
Sus ojos tenían el mismo filo intenso que los de John. Más allá de eso, poco había del padre escrito en los rasgos del hijo.  
  
—Asumo que no conoces al detective Danny Williams, Chin. Está ayudando con mi investigación.  
  
Interesante, pero lo había imaginado desde que los vio llegar juntos.  
  
El hombre y extendió su mano en ofrecimiento tranquilo y esperó hasta que la estrechó. Tenía un apretón firme. El chacal a sus pies lo miraba todo con atención.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —Chin se volvió hacia Steve.   
  
—Necesitamos tu ayuda. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado en esta isla tanto tiempo como tú. Tienes experiencia y contactos, conoces a la gente. Eso me vendría bien.  
  
El tigre permaneció detrás de ellos pero sus ojos eran igual de intensos que los de Steve.  
  
Tama gaznó en voz quieta, interesada a su pesar.  
  
—Sabes que H.P.D y yo--  
  
—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? —preguntó Steve, interrumpiéndolo de una vez. Chin le dirigió una mirada a Danny y se encontró con que los ojos azules del detective lo estudiaban igualmente—. En el muelle dijiste que la gobernadora era una mujer inteligente y que debía haberle caso. Estoy siguiendo tu consejo.  
  
—¿Esto es sobre el crimen de John?  
  
El rostro de Steve se endureció. Chin miró entre hombres y daimonions. Las palabras se le enredaron en la lengua por un momento.  
  
—De hecho, es mucho más que eso. Pero realmente necesitamos tu ayuda.   
  
—Escucho —dijo.  
  
Era por John, después de todo. Bien podría ser la señal que estaba esperando. Podría ser la forma de ayudar a un viejo amigo a descansar.


	6. Panena (Respuesta)

 

—¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Doran? —preguntó, una vez que todos los hechos encajaron en la historia y Chin se quedó en la captura de la única pista a la que tenían para aferrarse como último dato.  
  
Si pensaba que no era el caso de un viejo amigo, si pensaba que era uno cualquiera, casi podía despegarse de ello. Podía tratarlo más fríamente, alejar sus emociones más impetuosas y violentas; se mantendría a flote mientras recordase que no era la muerte de John, pero que estaba cerca y podía ayudar a resolverlo todo.

A todos los policías les tocaba enfrentar casos que se tornaban demasiado personales, Chin no era ajeno a la sensación que desafiaba cualquier lógica.   
  
Era parte del trabajo que había elegido.  
  
—Nada en realidad —respondió Danny, después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con Steve. Agitó su mano en dirección general a su derecha, donde el hijo de John estaba sentado, antes de continuar con la explicación breve—. _Él_ hizo un buen trabajo en dejarlo inconsciente después que me disparara.  
  
Chin no pudo evitar notar su acento. Imaginó que se había suavizado por su estancia en la isla pero era fácil sentirlo extranjero con pocas palabras en su léxico.  
  
Steven cambió su enfoque de inmediato. Alzó las cejas al mirar a hacia su izquierda.  
  
—No te escuchas muy afligido por eso, _compañero_. Era nuestra única pista.  
  
Danny se encogió de hombros sin una palabra más. Hizo una mueca y Chin vio con más claridad la rasgadura que llevaba uno de los brazos de su camisa.  
  
—Necesitamos un poco más de información —Steve volvió sus ojos hacia Chin, intenso y serio otra vez—. Esta red de traficantes _tiene_ que caer.   
  
Chin tomó el teléfono que Steve le ofrecía para enfocarse en el rostro de la niña que habían rescatado de la casa de Doran. Era joven, con ojos grandes y oscuros que evocaban la niñez que todavía no dejaba atrás, de mirada perdida y rostro ceniciento. Su daimonion reposaba en sus brazos con gesto de agonía, la debilidad y la fuerza a la vista de todos.  
  
Tama tembló de indignación en la visión. Chin sabía que si hubiera tenido la placa podría haber hecho más, pero como estaban las cosas, un nombre fue relámpago y fugaz en su mente.   
  
Steven tenía razón. Esa red de tráfico tenía que caer.

—Creo que conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

—¿ _Quién_?  
  
Kamekona Tupoula, en consecuencia a los años que llevaba con su negocio en la isla, solía describirse como un pilar de la comunidad de Hawai'i. Chin, que no podía estar en contra de esa afirmación, confiaba en él completamente. Pese a su turbio pasado, Kamekona era un hombre de palabra, y había llegado a conocerlo por una situación que le fue ajena y a la vez totalmente cercana. La familia, siempre la familia. Había sido un informante confiable y leal en tiempos de policía.   
  
Seguía siendo un buen amigo.

—No sé si _les_ dirá algo. Es un ex informante _confidencial_ —Hizo una pausa. Sus ojos dispararon una mirada a su otro acompañante, dubitativo—. Definitivamente no confiará en un _haole_.

Danny murmuró algo ininteligible bajo su aliento. Era un sonido lleno de irritación. Chin vio a Steve reprimiendo una sonrisa.  
  
Fue desconcertante, en realidad, el comportamiento de ambos.  
  
No actuaban como desconocidos que apenas habían cruzado su rumbo. Había algo. En la forma en la que Steve había dejado a Danny hablar con su jefe y convencerlo de dejarlos hablar en la cantina. En la forma en la que conversaban uno con el otro, una capa subyacente de... confianza no, pero una chispa de reconocimiento. Había algo, definitivamente, en la forma en la que el tigre y el chacal se mantuvieron en la misma órbita, cerca de ellos pero igualmente reticentes a estar en el espacio del otro.  
  
—Habla con él, entonces —le dijo Steve. Su voz era determinada como solía ser con un McGarrett—.  A _ti_ te lo dirá.  
  
—No puedo hacer eso. Tengo cosas qué hacer--

—¿Esperas una ola delictiva en el centro comercial? —Tanto él como Tama dirigieron su atención a Danny con toda intensidad, ignorando la forma en la que Steve se tensó ligeramente con el cambio de enfoque. El detective no retrocedió ante su mirada—.  Fuiste policía por quince años. McGarrett y yo estamos básicamente solos trabajando en esto. HPD no pensaba que el caso avanzaría ni yo tampoco. Pero lo hizo y tenemos que atrapar a esos _bastardos_.  
  
—No puedo ayudarles —Las palabras sabían amargas en su boca—. Me acusaron de aceptar pagos. ¿Por qué confiar en _mí_?  
  
—Mi padre lo hizo —dijo Steve. Simple, conciso y absoluto.  
  
Chin se levantó de la mesa en un impulso y Tama graznó pero, desde luego, la atención de sus acompañantes se enfocó en él completamente y siguió su movimiento.  
  
—No se _puede_. No puedo--  
   
¿Le estaban pidiendo regresar? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué precio?  
  
Era algo que había esperado durante dos años, algo que había deseado que ocurriese durante mucho tiempo y la propuesta era... irresistible. Libertad y medios, había sonado en su cabeza como algo más poderoso que una promesa. El trabajo que había amado durante quince años otra vez al alcance de sus manos.  
  
—¿Lo hiciste? —dudó Steve, quizá leyendo la duda en su rostro, y Chin podía recordar a John haciendo la misma pregunta en una vida diferente.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Aceptaste los pagos?

Le dio a Steve la misma respuesta que le había dado a su padre, tanto tiempo atrás.

— _No_.

Fue así de simple, en realidad.

 

* * *

 

16:57 p.m _[ **Mensaje enviado** ] Voy a faltarte hoy, mujer acuática. Algo surgió._

17:12 p.m _[ **Mensaje recibido** ] ???_

17:12 p.m _[ **Mensaje recibido** ] ¿Por qué tan enigmático, cuz? ¿Todo está bien?_

17:13 p.m _[ **Mensaje enviado** ] Todo está bien. Recibí una oferta de trabajo. Tengo que correr._

17:20 p.m _[ **Mensaje recibido** ] Pero vas a contarme todo después. No puedes dejar a una futura policía con intriga. _

17:20 p.m _[ **Mensaje recibido** ] Eso es malvado._  
  
Chin sonrió. Kono bien podría comportarse como una niña en ocasiones. Leyó el primer mensaje que había recibido esa mañana, un mensaje de Malia enviándole las condolencias por John y suspiró. Tama hizo eco del sonido frágil desde su lugar usual.

Steve lo estaba esperando afuera, para marcharse. No podía perder el tiempo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía--

—¿No le responderás a Malia? 

— _Tama_.

No quería hacer eso allí. 

—Se acordó de lo importante que era John para nosotros. Es un gesto amable. _Aloha_. No puedes ignorarla para siempre.

Lo sabía, desde luego. No era tanto evitarla como... como renunciar a ella.

—No quiero-- no sé si quiero _darme_ esperanzas. 

—La has _evitado_ en los últimos años. Pero ella se acuerda.

Chin también recordaba.  
  
Había sido idea suya la de romper el compromiso y no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Su intención había sido librar a Malia y su futuro prometedor de rumores, había querido liberarla a ella, especialmente, de ese destino. Kono estaba ligada a él por la sangre —y su terquedad— pero no Malia. A ella había podido salvarla de los golpes y las caídas de su silencio.

Sabía, además, que había ganado renombre en el hospital que trabajaba, estaba teniendo éxito y él— Chin estaba orgulloso.

Si alguna vez podía tomar una oportunidad para ganarse su amor de nuevo, debería ser alguien de quien ella pudiese estar orgullosa.

Estaba muy lejos de ser ese hombre.

Le respondió a Malia con un mensaje demasiado corto, demasiado tardío. _«_ _Demasido poco y demasiado tarde_ _»_ se dijo. Esperaba que ella pudiera leer entre las líneas. Siempre lo había conocido mejor que todos los demás.

 

* * *

 

 —¿Crees que este hombre nos ayudará? 

Chin estaba seguro que Kamekona no diría una palabra si llevaba testigos. Era conocido y versado en el límite entre lo legal e ilegal pero no confiaba con facilidad y Chin no podía culparlo, dado varios eventos de su pasado. Steve insistió en acompañarlo hasta el puesto de todas formas mientras que Danny y sus daimonions se quedaban más lejos, cerca del auto que los había llevado hasta allí.  
  
Chin se había disculpado con su jefe y le explicó que lo necesitaban para una investigación, Akoni no fue un hombre feliz pero accedió tras otra rápida conversación con Danny.

No podía negarse, en absoluto, su sentido de pertenencia y lealtad. Era una de las razones por la que desconfiaba tan acérrimamente de los extranjeros, una de las razones por las que era igual de decidido para ayudar a sus seres queridos. Makanui, su ratel negro y blanco, era famoso por su temperamento feroz en tiempos de enojo.   
  
A pesar del rocoso inicio que tuvieron en su tiempo, Kamekona había respetado a John. Y sabía lo mucho que significaba para Chin.

—Si sabe algo, me lo dirá. No le gustan estas cosas en la isla.

 

* * *

 

Chin había tenido razón con su predicción. No sólo que lo habían tachado como un _forastero_ , algo que Steve odiaba, si no que allí estaba, con una camiseta del doble de su tamaño y un raspado colorido en sus manos, esperando a que el viejo compañero de su padre tuviera suerte con su ex informante. 

Danny exhaló profundamente a su lado. Mayormente lo había ignorado después de que hablaron con Chin, por lo que Steve se contentó en seguir su ejemplo. El silencio no se sentía tan incómodo en ese momento como se había sentido en el espacio del auto camino al trabajo de Chin, tras toparse con Doran.  
  
Seguramente era por influencia de Kaimana. Su daimonion siempre lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Y él entendía un poco más la renuencia de Danny.

—¿No crees que haya algún motivo oculto? —preguntó, en voz baja. 

Steve lo miró para ver si estaba hablando con Vach pero los ojos de Danny estaban en él, curiosos. No estaba seguro, no realmente, si algo había cambiado después de la conversación en el auto o si tan sólo era que ambos se mantuvieron en alerta bajo la tensión. De cualquier forma, Danny se escuchaba sereno.

—Lo que dijo Chin es cierto. Necesitamos que confíe--

—No hablo de _eso_. Me refiero a esto, a la fuerza operativa de policía que la gobernadora te dio para que dirijas, McGarrett. ¿Total inmunidad y medios? ¿Hay algún papel firmado sobre eso?

Volvió a ser _«_ _McGarrett_ _»_ , entonces. _Bien_. Podía trabajar con ello.

—¿No confias en mi palabra?  
  
Steve vio a Vach tensarse apenas pero la mirada de Danny no cambió. Bufó en voz baja, pero bien podría haber sido una risa renuente.  
  
—¿ _Bromeas_? Por supuesto que no —dijo, con seriedad. Luego, una media sonrisa cruzó por su cara y Steve se sintió relajarse a su pesar—. Además, no creo por un segundo que te hayas conformado con su palabra.  
  
—¿Por qué no le creería a la gobernadora de _Hawai'i_? —preguntó, simplemente por ser difícil. Danny tenía razón, no obstante, no había confiado en su palabra.

Pat Jameson tenía buena imagen y era una mujer inteligente. Y había sido amiga de sus padres. Pero lo que le había dicho en el muelle, la primera vez que le ofreció el trabajo, era cierto. La única razón para tomar el control de la fuerza operativa fue la caja de herramientas que había hallado en el garage y el misterio que la rondaba.

Y Danny, quizá. En cierto modo. Su férrea presencia en el garaje de su casa había cimentado la decisión impulsiva. Era la clase de personas que no retrocede ante nada, podía sentirlo más allá de cualquier cosa. Quizá por eso era que sentía que resonaban el uno con el otro.

—Es una política, Steven. Su palabra no puede valer más para ti que una promesa de campaña. No en un año electoral. No importa que haya sido buena contigo cuando lo necesitabas.  
  
Habían sido sus mismos pensamientos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Danny. Lo tengo todo arreglado.

—Me _preocupaba_ que dijeras eso —replicó, y Steve giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Había algo diferente en su tono de voz. ¿Resignación, tal vez?

—¿Ustedes son policías? —preguntó una voz aguda antes que Steve pudiera responderle—. Se ven como policías.

Nunca había sabido tratar con los niños.

—Soy policía —Danny le dijo en voz baja, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña. Steve quería protestar cuando lo vio mostrarle su placa y ver que los ojos de la niña se abrían de par en par. Su daimonion cambió de forma y se posó en su hombro con el aspecto de un ave para mirar más de cerca.

—¿Hay algún hombre malo por aquí? —preguntó ella.  
  
Steve abrió la boca para decir algo pero Kaimana le dio un toque en su pierna con el hocico, una orden sutil. _«_ _Retrocede_ _, no hables»_ , tal vez. Más una sugerencia que una determinación. Había hecho lo mismo cuando Danny empezó a hablar con el jefe de Chin. Steve accedió porque Kaimana lo permitió, iba contra su instinto de cualquier modo.  
  
—No —dijo Danny, finalmente—. Pero estamos aquí para encargarnos de que no haya ninguno. ¿Puedes no decirle a nadie?  
  
—¿Es como cuándo _Candace_ se esconde para atrapar a sus hermanos y decirle a su mamá para que los castigue?  
  
La sonrisa de Danny tembló. Steve no entendía de qué estaban hablando.  
  
—Algo así. Pero esperamos tener más suerte que ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó. La niña se rio, un sonido encantador y alegre—. ¿Quieres un raspado?

Eso cambió su expresión, un poco. —No me gustan.

—¿Y a tu mamá? Creo que sería un bonito regalo.

La pequeña se debatió, frunciendo los labios en gesto pensativo. Luego asintió. Danny tomó el raspado que había abandonado descuidadamente en las manos de Steve y se lo dio a la pequeña.  
  
Kaimana emitió un sonido muy parecido a una risa. Vach fue la única que la escuchó.  


* * *

 

—¿Qué haces con dos _haoles, brah_? —preguntó Kamekona. Su voz parecía ligeramente decepcionada.

Chin esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tal vez no conozcas a Steve McGarrett, pero te aseguro que es tan hawaiano como tú o yo. 

—¿Ese _es_ Steve McGarrett?

La pregunta estaba llena de miles de cuestiones hondas, subyacentes.

—Es él —confirmó. La mirada de Kamekona se tornó más amable, simpatía destiñendo su desconfianza inicial—. Está trabajando para resolver el caso de su padre.

Kamekona fijó su atención en Danny, Chin pudo apreciar gracias al cambio en su postura.

—¿Y qué me dices del _otro_?

—Es el detective que investiga el caso.

Kamekona hizo un sonido de disgusto, pero Chin se encogió de hombros simplemente. Sus alarmas no se habían encendido cuando estuvo junto a Danny Williams, en realidad. El hombre había mantenido su mirada y no había pestañeado cuando Steve le preguntó sobre el dinero. Trabajando en la séptima, era imposible alegar desconocimiento —así que posiblemente supiese el yugo que pesaba sobre Chin— y no lo creía. O no le importaba.  
  
Tama no confiaba en él, no, porque era una costumbre arraigada el desconfiar de los extranjeros.  
  
De todos modos, tenía que existir una razón para que Steve lo hubiese reclutado. Así como tenía una razón para reclutar a Chin, sin importar su situación personal y profesional.

 _«_ _No volveremos a hablar de esto jamás_. _»_

—Puedo darte un nombre. Pero no podrás entrar fácil. Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en la isla.

Movió las manos en ademan de acuerdo.

—Está bien. Solo quiero el nombre. 

Los ojos de Kamekona barrieron los alrededores en fuerza del hábito. Era un gesto adquirido y Chin sintió una sonrisa temblar en la esquina de su boca. 

—Sang Min Soo.  
  
Se tomó un momento para que el nombre se asentase en su mente. Asintió.

— _Mahalo_.  
  


* * *

  
  
—Vamos al _Aliʻiōlani Hale_ —dijo Steve—. Si es que sabes dónde queda, ¿lo sabes, Danny?

Habría reído al ver su expresión, mezcla de frustrada irritación. Chin los había guiado a Kamekona en su motocicleta así que esta vez tendría que seguirlos a ellos. 

—Sé dónde queda —respondió, sin perder el ritmo. Era difícil no recordar el edificio con la gran estatua de oro que, además, era sede del tribunal estatal. Danny sabía la historia gracias a Grace, que siempre le contaba todo lo que veía en sus clases y estaba encantada con saber cosas del lugar—. ¿A quién vamos a ver a ver allí?

—Vamos a trabajar allí. La gobernadora nos está esperando.

—¿Vamos a trabajar allí? —Chin se encontró preguntando.

—Sí. Son las oficinas que la gobernadora quería para el grupo operativo. Me confirmó hace unos momentos que podemos usarlas, aunque no están terminadas.

Danny le dio una mirada a Steve, después de mirar a su chacal.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó.

Chin estaba de acuerdo. ¿No era esa misma mañana que la gobernadora había empezado ello? Quizá la fuerza operativa llevaba más tiempo en espera en el fondo del telón.

—Total inmunidad y medios, ¿recuerdas?

 

* * *

 

Chin se movió incómodo cuando quedó frente a la computadora sin otra compañía que Danny Williams y su chacal. El tigre de Steve estaba allí también, separado de él, pero parecía totalmente indiferente a ellos. Él sabía que la búsqueda no tardaría demasiado pero el sistema estaba instalándose apenas —al igual que la mayoría del equipo operativo—. _«_ _Lo último en tecnología_ _»_ , habían sido las palabras que recibió al entrar por la asistente personal de la gobernadora. 

Pero la espera no era opcional.

Tama no había dejado de observar a sus acompañantes desde que Steve se fue a su rápida reunión con la gobernadora de _Hawai'i_ , probablemente para pedirle que abogue en nombre de Chin. Para recuperar su placa hasta que el caso este terminado o algo similar.  
  
Ninguna cosa en el mundo funcionaba sin papeleo.

—Fuiste compañero de John McGarrett por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? 

Chin parpadeó. Tanto por la rota tranquilidad como por el tema en sí mismo. Las espinas se apretaron alrededor de su corazón en la memoria del funeral de John, tan cercanas que podía tocarlas con la punta de los dedos.

—Fue mi oficial de entrenamiento. Me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre llevar una placa —Eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Steve esa mañana, pero no tenía más que ellas para describir a John. No, eso era falso. Tenía más palabras para describir a John, pero no podía... simplemente estaba más allá de él poder expresarlas tan pronto.

La mirada de Danny se suavizó con amabilidad inesperada y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su chacal.

—No es fácil perder a un compañero —comentó Danny, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y culpa. Parecía que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, por las líneas de su expresión y la seriedad en su voz—. Menos a alguien que conociste durante tanto tiempo… Lamento mucho tu pérdida. 

Chin parpadeó otra vez, su atención dividida entre la computadora a medio encender y el detective extranjero que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa.

Sabía que no debería sorprenderse —era un gesto tan sencillo de cordialidad que lo había tomado desprevenido, pero no era más que eso. Un gesto cordial— y Tama aumentó la presión de sus garras contra su hombro. Había algo muy parecido a la culpa alcanzando su columna. 

— _Gracias_ —Porque sentía que era más apropiado, para el momento, que su respuesta natural.

Ninguna persona, excepto Kono y Malia, había hecho esa distinción a él... Que él había perdido algo también. Ellas y este detective desconocido del continente.   
  
¿Había _Chin_ ofrecido sus condolencias en voz alta a Steven, cuando lo vio en el muelle? Probablemente, pero el día era un borrón en su mente confusa. Le apenaba pensar que no había tenido esa actitud con el hijo de su viejo amigo.

El daimonion tigre fijó sus ojos en Danny con tanta rapidez que Chin se preguntó si no había estado escuchando la conversación todo el tiempo, aún cuando había parecido flemática desde que Steve se había marchado. Había algo sumamente intenso en sus ojos ambarinos.

—¿Puedes decirme algo del caso de John? —preguntó. No podía _no_ hacerlo.  
  
—Es un caso de este grupo ahora, no es confidencial —respondió Danny, alzando los hombros un momento. Su expresión se volvió extrañamente cautelosa—… Pero, ¿realmente quieres _saber_? 

Chin hizo una pausa y lo consideró, estaba seguro que sí quería saber pero... No en ese momento, en el que necesitaba concentrarse y olvidar que estaba todo enredado a la vida, a la muerte, de John McGarrett. Tama suspiró cerca de su mejilla, un sonido triste y melancólico. Su rendición.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, rompiendo inevitablemente la nueva quietud nacida, y la cara de Danny cambió al reconocer la melodía. Le dio una mirada de disculpa mientras se retiraba para contestar.

—No es tan malo para ser un _haole_ —comentó, finalmente, Tama. _«_ _Por el momento._ _»_  
  
La pantalla de la computadora se encendió.

* * *

 

Kaimana se levantó en silencio y se movió al otro lado de la habitación, sus pensamientos nunca dejando las palabras de Danny y ni la mirada fuerte de su chacal, tan dispar a su apariencia. Steven estaba cerca, ella podía sentirlo, pero como cada conversación y recordatorio sobre su padre, sentía la necesidad de volver a buscarlo. De sentir su calidez y compañía.

No se sorprendió de encontrarlo a medio camino. Su rostro era claro como un día de sol, el tipo de mirada determinada y satisfecha que tenía cuando había cumplido un objetivo.

—La gobernadora dice que tenemos vía libre, oficialmente —le comentó con la confianza soberbia que a ella no terminaba de gustarle, pero que tampoco le molestaba especialmente—. Chin será oficialmente reincorporado, aunque tomará algo de tiempo para que sea _efectivo_.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Eso lo detuvo. El desconcierto claro y abierto en su semblante.

—¿Seguro de _qué_?

—Este grupo operativo. ¿Has pensado en lo que pasará cuando atrapemos a Hesse?  
  
_«_ _Cuando_ _»_ y no _«si_ _»_. Porque sabía que no lo dejarían escapar en esa oportunidad. Cinco años y dos personas muy queridas eran un precio muy alto para pagar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo has pensado?

— _No_ —respondió, finalmente.

Kaimana no estaba ni sorprendida ni decepcionada. Steven tenía visión de túnel cuando una misión estaba al frente, era bueno en ignorar todo lo demás y concentrarse en el objetivo hasta llevarlo a cabo. Era lo que la Marina había hecho de él, de ellos. Era lo que ellos habían hecho en sí mismos en todos esos años de entrenamiento. Era lo que los hacía tan buenos soldados. _«Los mejores que habían visto sus superiores»_ , había dicho Jameson al ofrecerle el puesto a Steve como líder de la fuerza operativa. 

Danny Williams y Chin Ho Kelly eran medios para un fin, después de todo.

—Concentrémonos en esta misión por ahora, Kaimana —dijo Steven, todavía extrañado por la cuestión—. Luego nos ocuparemos del resto. 

Los tigres eran solitarios. Eran cazadores. Sintió que podía desgarrarse con ese conocimiento. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sí.

Ellos siempre lo dijeron, ¿no es así?  _«_ _Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte._ _»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Aliʻiōlani Hale:** Casa del Rey Celestial._ Base de Operaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales Five-0.


	7. Hoa (Compañero)

_—¿¡Estás en el Palacio Iolani!?_ —preguntó Grace y su voz era todo emoción al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. _Leímos mucho de él en la escuela. Es considerado un lugar histórico nacional y además dicen que su estilo es único en el mundo. ¿Es lindo por dentro? Dicen que solo dos monarcas lo usaron--¿Por qué estás allí?_

Danny sintió que el corazón le trepaba a la garganta porque hacía mucho que ella no se escuchaba tan emocionada. Había pensado, al atender, que una discusión con Rachel era inminente —era su día para ir a buscar a Grace del colegio y él había dejado dos mensajes avisándole que no podría llegar a tiempo, no con McGarrett arrastrándolo por toda la isla— pero se encontró sorprendiéndose cuando la voz de su hija alcanzó sus oídos. Rachel todavía estaba furiosa por el cambio de planes, lo sabía, pero no era nada nuevo.

—Es muy lindo por dentro. Estoy trabajando con... —Miró a Vach por un instante, no queriendo entrar en detalles—. Con un par de personas nuevas.   
  
_—¿Te despidieron de la policía?_  
  
La voz de Grace bajó un poco de volumen.

—No, no me despidieron —respondió con una sonrisa triste. A Grace no le había gustado la idea de que Danny haya renunciado a la policía de Jersey para ir a Hawái. Se había sentido culpable cuando se enteró, su pequeña niña maravillosa—. Alguien... me pidió ayuda en otro caso.  
  
Más bien McGarrett lo había secuestrado para que ayudase en su encrucijada y Danny... lo dejó, hasta cierto punto. El caso de John McGarrett no iba a dejarlo tranquilo si no hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para resolverlo y Steven... pese a ser un neandertal que desconocía de decoro social, era un hijo en duelo. Más que eso, era un hijo lleno de remordimientos en duelo. Danny no imaginaba lo que sería perder a su propio padre — _si estaba en sus manos resolver el crimen, no dudaba que lo tomaría_ — y él sospechaba que tenía una mejor relación con Eddie Williams —que no siempre era un jardín de rosas pero que era buena, muy buena considerando todas sus diferencias— que la habían tenido los McGarrett entre sí.

Era un pensamiento agrio.  
  
Quería ayudar a Steven a darle un cierre a ello, doloroso inevitablemente pero un cierre al fin.  
  
También quería golpear al tipo por su falta de consideración en... en lo que a Danny concernía, _aparentemente_. Había tenido un buen gesto hacia Chin, en realidad.  Aunque considerando que Danny era el _haole_ , quizá de eso se trataba todo y recibía el trato que todos pensaban que merecía. El racismo existía en todas partes. Estaba seguro, además, que muchos hawaianos lo miraban y no veían en él otra cosa que años de historia y dolor, injusticia con su pueblo.  
  
No los culpaba —había visto mucho en ambos lados— pero era agotador de cualquier manera.  
  
_—¿Te tratan bien en ese lugar? —_ dudó Grace, que era demasiado perceptiva para sus años y para estar hablando por teléfono.  
  
—Me tratan-- _bueno_ , estamos empezando recién, monito.  
  
— _Espero que hagas amigos pronto, Danno_ —respondió Grace, con preocupación. Odiaba ser el causante de ese sonido—. _No me gusta que estés solo._  
  
—No estoy solo —dijo, automáticamente, en un intento de aliviar la inquietud que escuchaba en su hija—. Te tengo a ti. Y tengo a Meka, a Amy-- cariño, ¿cómo fue tu día hoy? ¿Bali sigue convencido en quedarse como conejo?  
  
Eso la llevó a otro tema totalmente distinto por unos largos minutos y Danny suspiró con alivio. No era un tópico que quisiera tratar con su hija de ocho años el cómo se sentía estando en esa isla en líneas generales cuando no estaba con ella. Tenía que aprovechar que todavía funcionaba ese tipo de evasión descarada, porque algún día no podría distraerla de sus preguntas curiosas y tendría que decirle todo. Se parecía a él en eso, jamás dejaría un enigma sin resolver si tenía oportunidad de encontrar una resolución.  
   
Dejó que la historia corta de por qué Bali había dejado de ser un conejo fluyera como una cortina de fondo, un sonido tranquilo.  
  
— _Tengo que dejarte_ —dijo, repentinamente—. _Mamá dice que debo hacer los deberes_.  
  
Se rio en lo triste y decepcionada que sonaba Grace, aún cuando sintió su pena como una punzada que hacía eco en su corazón.  
  
—Tienes que hacer los deberes —asintió.  
  
Se ganó un suspiro largo.  
  
_—¿Este fin de semana me voy a quedar contigo?_  
  
—Ya veremos —se encontró diciendo, con un regusto amargo en la boca. La idea no le sentaba bien pero...—. Depende de cómo vaya este caso, Grace.  
  
Hubo un prolongado silencio al otro lado.  
  
— _Ten cuidado, Danno_.  
  
—Hey, siempre tengo cuidado —respondió enseguida—. Pero tengo que atrapar a los chicos malos, lo sabes.  
  
— _Lo sé_ —Grace sonaba más firme que antes—. _Es lo que tú haces._  
  
Danny la habría abrazado si la tuviese cerca, pero quizá no podría soltarla de nuevo. Se preguntaría por qué siempre era tan difícil decirle adiós a su hija si no fuese porque sabía exactamente la razón.  
  
—Hey —susurró—. Danno te quiere.  
  
Grace se despidió con una voz animada y escuchó las quejas de Bali por un instante antes de que la línea muriera.   
  
—¿Quién es _«_ _Danno»_?  
  
Danny dio un respingo.

Tendría que ponerle un collar de cascabel a McGarrett si empezaban a pasar más tiempo juntos. Era injusto que pudiese sorprenderlo, de verdad. Danny podría aceptarlo si fuese solamente el tigre porque Vach podía ser muy tranquila cuando quería; pero era una ridiculez que alguien fuese tan silencioso.  
  
Steven esbozó una sonrisa que era a todas luces burlona y levantó una ceja en cuestión. Danny frunció el ceño.  
  
—Oigan —La voz de Chin rompió el silencio con una abrumadora fuerza. Danny cambió su atención tan pronto Steve dejó de mirarlo—. Tengo información de Sang Min.

 

* * *

 

El resumen de Chin fue rápido y conciso. Sang Min y su daimonion hiena habían llegado desde China ocho años atrás y había logrado llegar a la cabeza de la red de tráfico de personas —un negocio, como le había dicho Kamekona a Chin, de exportar e importar personas— por lo que Steve no podía descartar una relación indirecta, oblicua si se quiere, con Victor Hesse y su llegada a la isla. O su salida, para el caso.  
  
—Si todo esto es así, aún si lo encontramos y lo atrapamos... No tiene razones para decirnos dónde está Hesse —apuntó Danny—. Está cubriendo sus huellas o está recibiendo ayuda para sostener algo tan grande.  
  
—Es cierto —acordó Chin, con seriedad. La última opción era preocupante—. El anonimato no es fácil en esta isla.  
  
En el fondo de la mente de Steve, el reloj se mantenía corriendo.  
  
Hesse estaba en la isla —lo sabía, lo sentía— y estaba seguro que no iba a salir fácilmente. Estaba en el radar de todos los alfabetos —la CIA, el FBI, la interpol por mencionar algunas de las agencias que habían mostrado interés en su captura inmediata— y no tendría fácil la salida de Hawai'i por las vías convencionales. San Min era su mejor opción, y por lo tanto, la de ellos también.  
  
Alzó los hombros. —Le daremos una razón. Encontraremos como influenciarlo para que nos ayude.  
  
Chin ladeó el rostro al mismo tiempo que su daimonion cuervo.  
  
—¿ _Qué_ estás pensando? —preguntó.  
  
_Cebo y carnada_ solía ser un buen plan y los tres estuvieron rápidamente de acuerdo en que podía funcionar, pero Steven tenía que reconocer que Chin tenía razón en sus objeciones.  
  
En un punto tan chico todos se conocían entre todos no era aberrante suponer que los policías eran reconocibles entre los criminales —y viceversa— por lo que sería difícil enviar a alguien encubierto en una operación rápida sin crear un trasfondo apropiado. Un rostro nuevo y fresco era la mejor opción que tenían para infiltrarse en los negocios de Sang Min Soo.  
  
Había algo en la mirada de Chin que no podía describirse de otro modo que el amanecer de una idea.  
  
—Tienes a alguien para el trabajo —dijo Steve. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del antiguo compañero de su padre y se sostuvieron la mirada.  
  
—Tengo a alguien en mente —asintió.  
  
Steve miró a su alrededor.

Las oficinas estaban conectadas por puertas de vidrio y el naranja del atardecer estaba alcanzando la sala de operaciones con velocidad.  
  
Atisbó una mirada al rostro de Danny, que parecía ligeramente cansado, y recordó que ninguno de ellos había tomado una comida decente en... algún tiempo. Steve y Kaimana podían, tranquilamente, seguir de ese modo y estaba seguro que Chin, Danny y sus daimonions estaban acostumbrados a comidas indecentes y horas desiguales —no olvidaba cómo era su padre cuando un caso lo absorbía— pero antes de lanzarse de cabeza a una operación encubierta quería más información.  
  
Después de lo que ocurrió la última vez, no iba a enviar a alguien a ciegas.  
  
—Quiero que organices una reunión con esta persona, Chin. Mañana a primera hora. Vamos a terminar por hoy.  
  
Las cejas de Danny se levantaron en respuesta.  
  
—No hay problema —respondió Chin, y si estaba sorprendido por su repentina decisión, no lo demostró.

 

* * *

 

Kono esperó que el sol le secase el pelo. Su buen humor había desaparecido desde que vio a una niña caer mientras estaba en su tabla. Había evocado una memoria dormida, el recuerdo que siempre arrastraba humedad a sus ojos, y había sido aún más molesto ver que había perdido el equilibrio por el arrebato de un turista. Había tenido ganas de dejar su propia tabla en la arena y darle un golpe bien merecido. No lo hizo, pero estuvo cerca.  
  
Ese tipo de actitud no debería ser bienvenida.  
  
Zeke seguía murmurando en voz queda. —Turistas, ¿qué vas a hacer? No pueden ayudarse a sí mismos.  
  
—Al menos no fuiste a golpearlo, _cuz_ —la voz de Chin la tomó desprevenida. Se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara—. Eso habría sido muy malo para él y mala reputación para Hawai'i.   
  
—Se lo habría merecido —comentó ella, tozuda—. Pero la pequeña _keiki_ me necesitaba más.  
  
Chin sonrió en su respuesta y ella estuvo segura que había visto todo el episodio.

Le tendió una botella de cerveza y él se sentó a su lado, sin importarle la arena fría. Tama se quedó rondando a Zeke, que todavía estaba disfrutando del vaivén de las olas.  
  
—¿Vas a decirme por qué tanto misterio hoy, _cuz_? —dudó Kono, suavemente. La calma siempre era constante al lado de Chin, para ella—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?  
  
Chin bebió un largo sorbo de la botella.   
  
—¿Recuerdas al hijo de John?  
  
Por un instante, Zeke se tensó en el tema sensible —ellos aún tenían presente la expresión devastada en el rostro de Chin y el aire sombrío de Tama de esa mañana— pero Kono se dio cuenta que su primo parecía menos triste que la última vez que lo había visto. Parecía... no más laxo, pero el hueco entre sus cejas —signo evidente de su humor más lúgubre— había desaparecido y su postura entera parecía menos rígida.  
  
« _Buenas noticias»_ , decidió entonces.  
  
—El mariscal que rompió todos tus récords en el instituto —dijo, porque podía—. y que luego fue a la marina.  
  
Chin se rio en voz baja en su tono fresco y ella sonrió un poco más fácilmente. Escuchar a su primo reír era, siempre, algo bueno.  
  
—Sí. Está formando una fuerza operativa especial...  
  
Kono escuchó la historia y sintió que su sonrisa crecía más y más.  
  
No importaba quién fuera este Steve McGarrett, si había ayudado a Chin ya estaba bien en su libro. No había muchas personas en la isla que tenían la decencia de ser civiles con su primo —ni siquiera aquellos que lo habían conocido de toda la vida— y si bien Kono contaba con mejor trato general ya había saboreado cómo sería su vida de policía estando en la academia. Cualquier cosa nueva era un cambio bienvenido y, por la forma en la que Chin estaba hablando de su nuevo empleador, ella empezaba a tener un buen presentimiento sobre ello.  
  
—De hecho, por eso es que vine a verte. Necesitamos tu ayuda.  
  
—¿Mi _ayuda_? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. ¿Para qué?  
  
Kono no podía ser la primera opción para una nueva fuerza de operaciones especiales, estaba segura. Ella estaba a una semana de graduarse de la academia de policía y no tenía experiencia callejera. Se encargó de decirle a Chin justamente eso.  
  
—Eso es lo que necesitamos —respondió él, con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Eso es justo lo que necesitamos.

 

* * *

 

 —¿Perdiste algo? —Steve le preguntó a Danny cuando lo encontró a la salida del palacio, en el estacionamiento que enfrentaba el edificio.  
  
—Estuve actuando como tu chofer todo el día —respondió, parco—. Pensé que necesitabas un último viaje.  
  
Eso lo detuvo más efectivamente que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese podido decirle. Daniel Williams era, entre todas las personas que se había cruzado en Hawai'i —ciertamente no eran muchas— de lejos la más interesante, aún cuando fuese principalmente por su temperamento conflictivo.   
  
—Estaba pensando en regresar a la casa —respondió, sincero—. Esta mañana no pude darle un vistazo a todo.  
  
El « _porque tú me interrumpiste_ » quedó tácitamente dicho.  
  
Danny rodó los ojos exageradamente.  
  
—Sabía que sólo era una pantomima eso de dejarnos ir.  
  
— _Puedes_ irte, Danny —respondió. Porque Steve no había pretendido que lo esperase ni que se ofreciera a ayudarlo. Había sido un colaborador renuente durante todo el día—. No lo dije sólo por Chin.  
  
Sospechaba que Chin Ho tampoco se había ido directamente a su casa pero eso estaba más allá de él.  
  
—Te dije que quiero resolver este caso, Steven, así como en _participar activamente para resolver el caso._  
  
—Podrías llamarme Steve, ya sabes —dijo otra vez, ignorando las palabras. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de Danny, una mezcla de exasperación y frustración que se agravó con su respuesta—. Te ahorraría el problema de ir entre Steven y McGarrett.  
  
Vach se sentó junto a Kaimana, no muy cerca para hacer sonar las alarmas —su daimonion era muy activamente protectora de su espacio personal— pero no tan lejos como había estado durante todo el día. Se preguntó si eso significaba algún tipo de progreso.  
  
—Te llevo —insistió Danny, su tono ligeramente molesto. Empezaba a pensar que era su modo por _default_ —. Además, como es _evidente_ que no sabes tratar una escena del crimen, no voy a dejarte solo allí.

No.  
  
Eso no era.  
  
—No voy a caerme a pedazos en la casa —dijo en voz baja. Negó la suave calidez que le apretó el pecho en la preocupación evidente que había en la mirada de Danny. ¿Cuándo fue la última que un desconocido se había preocupado así por él sin razón?—. Ya estuve allí.  
  
Kaimana no era la única que delineaba líneas para evitar acercarse a otros al final de cuentas. Steve era muy bueno en mantener a las personas a distancia prudencial también. Durante muchos años, eso fue lo más fácil para hacer.  
  
Fue lo más... lo más seguro.  
  
Tenía la vaga sensación que las líneas no estaban sirviendo contra Danny, por alguna razón. Pero después de Freddie, Steve simplemente no estaba seguro si podía mantenerse alejando a otros con tanto éxito como antes.  
  
Los ojos azules lo examinaron con intención, estudiando su rostro.   
  
—¿Alguna noticia sobre Doran? —preguntó, de repente—. ¿Está lúcido?  
  
Steven sacudió la cabeza, un poco desconcertado por el cambio de la conversación, pero lamentando la suerte con su única pista. Fred Doran estaba vivo, al menos, pero no podrían interrogarlo. Los médicos habían dicho que gran parte de su estado se debía al consumo de drogas.  

También estaba empezando a ver cómo serían sus conversaciones con Danny —impredecibles como él parecía ser, no seguían ningún patrón— y podía decir que imaginaba que serían pláticas entretenidas.  
  
Nunca había sido difícil para él hablar con la gente, en realidad. Su madre siempre había hecho un punto importante sobre el comportamiento cuando estaba viva y Steven se dio cuenta, con el tiempo, que tratar a la gente de determinada manera podía ayudar. Era manipulación, sin duda, pero él no estaba por encima de ello.   
  
—Como dije, hiciste un buen trabajo en dejarlo inconsciente.  
  
—Sigues sin escucharte muy afligido por eso, Danny.  
  
Se ganó otra risa renuente, apenas más relajada, pero la consideró un triunfo de cualquier forma. Se movió al lado del pasajero —prometiendo que sería una última vez pero bueno, el auto no le pertenecía— y le lanzó una mirada a Danny cuando cerró la puerta al subirse al asiento del conductor.  
  
—¿Vas a decirme lo que significa Danno? —preguntó.  
  
Su acompañante se tensó por un momento bajo su escrutinio.  
  
_Interesante_.  
  
—Solo si me dices que es lo que hay en la caja de herramientas que secuestraste.  
  
—Es un misterio todavía —replicó Steve, porque era cierto y porque también estaba intrigado en ese tema, aún cuando no estuviese ocupando el escenario central.  
  
—A mí y a mi hija nos gustan los misterios —comentó Danny. Hizo un pequeño silencio y luego miró hacia el exterior. Su cara se ensombreció con un pensamiento—. ¿A Kaimana no le afecta que se separen tantas veces al día?  
  
—No estamos tan lejos —se encogió de hombros, sin comprometerse en la respuesta—. Estoy más preocupado porque la ataquen cuando no estoy que por la distancia.  
  
—No muchos se atreverían a atacar a un tigre —comentó Danny. Sonaba en parte aliviado y en parte incrédulo—. Yo no lo haría.  
  
—Vach no retrocedió hoy cuando la enfrentó —señaló Steve, sin poder contenerse, porque ese simple hecho desmentía cualquier palabra dicha en ese instante.  
  
Esa misma mañana, Danny y Vach se habían _enfrentado_ a Kaimana y a él. Ninguno de los dos había retrocedido. Resistió la tentación de girar el cuello un poco en dirección al asiento trasero, donde el chacal estaba sentado, pese a que sentía el peso de sus ojos afilados.  
  
—No —dijo Danny y el motor del auto rugió a la vida—. No lo hizo.

Había una cualidad terca en la voz de su compañero que llegó hondo, muy hondo, en su pecho. Se preguntó si Kaimana y Vach ya habían sentido algo así o si era una idea absurda que Steve acababa de pensar por el cansancio. Apenas conocía a Danny, apenas había pasado unas horas en su compañía, pero había algo en él...

Estaba empezando a creer que, tal vez y solo tal vez, había encontrado un igual.


	8. Mākaukau (Preparación)

Zeke esperó a que Chin y Tama estuvieran fuera de su campo de visión para dirigir su atención a Kono. Sus ojos rebosaban de intriga en el fulgor del atardecer.

—¿Qué piensas, Zek? —preguntó ella.

Mientras que la perspectiva de ganar experiencia de calle era prometedora, Kono tenía que considerar posibilidades. Estaría yendo como agente encubierto después de todo y debería pensarlo con mente fría.

Ella podía hacer esto.

—Están traficando personas y si está en nuestro poder... _debemos_ hacerlo —respondió él, en voz tranquila—. Es bueno que podamos hacerlo. Sabes que ellos piensan que seremos un fracaso antes de empezar.  
  
La policía era casi un negocio familiar en su herencia, eso era cierto. Tíos, tías y muchos primos (cercanos y lejanos), incluso un par de sus abuelos habían pasado por las filas de las fuerzas y habían llevado con orgullo la placa policial. Kono había admirado el valor que tenían todos, su honor.

Una buena porción de su importancia había sido relegada a un segundo plano cuando ocurrió lo de Chin y todos los rumores que lo forzaron a dimitir porque parecía que el orgullo empañó los lazos familiares. Él nunca había hablado con ella sobre cómo fue ni lo que sintió. Kono podía llenar los espacios en blanco por vivencias y conversaciones.

Su madre, que solía llamarla más a menudo de lo que Kono había esperado cuando tomó el lado de Chin —metafórica y literalmente— era la conexión más sólida que tenía con su _familia_ y Kono no podía negar su fuerza y su potencia. Ella era alguien que valoraba los lazos.  
  
Pero eso no quitaba que estaba decepcionada y enojada y a veces simplemente estaba cansada de cómo eran las cosas en esa isla.

Era inquietantemente fácil resentir el lugar que amas. También era desgarrador.  
  
—Nosotros vamos a probarles a todos que están equivocados.  
  
Kono tal vez había decido ser policía por razones diferentes y específicas, pero ella no iba a dejar que su apellido fuese un impedimento ni un obstáculo. No sería una vergüenza ni tampoco sería una insignia.

Algún día, quizá, lograría que no la misasen solo como la ex surfista, una más en la familia Kalakaua y, esperaba, que la viesen como alguien más que la prima del policía que injustamente deshonraron.

Kono quería ser alguien por su propia persona, también. Quería que su nombre sea significativo.  
  
—Mañana será lo que deba ser, Zek. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este trabajo.  
  
La nutria gimió dolorosamente.  
  
—Odio cuando dices eso, ¿sabes?  
  
Kono se rio.  
  
—Eres tan  _aburrido_ , a veces.

 

* * *

 

19:45 p.m. [ ** _Mensaje recibido_** ] _¿Dónde estás, Steve? Se suponía que nos veríamos con el abogado hace quince minutos._  
  
21:34 p.m. [ ** _Mensaje enviado_** ] _Estoy ocupado, Mare. No me preocupa el testamento de papá ahora mismo._  
  
21:35 p.m. [ ** _Mensaje_** **_recibido_** ] _Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes?_  
  
21:36 p.m. [ ** _Mensaje_** **_recibido_** ] _No te veo desde que terminó el funeral y siempre eres anal con los horarios. No voy a volver a preocuparme por ti._  
  
21:39 p.m. [ ** _Mensaje recibido_** ] _Gracias por dar señales de vida, al menos._  
  
Steve suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara en la frustación.

Evidentemente tener una conversación normal con Mary estaba empezando a tornarse imposible. No habían hablado en años y cuando se hicieron llamadas el uno al otro siempre tocaban puntos sensibles y acababan demasiado pronto.

Los dos tenían mejor comunicación con su tía Deb que uno con el otro, eso era indudable.   
  
_«Aún debo llamar a Joe,»_  pensó.

Pero no se arriesgaría a decir una palabra con Danny y su chacal merodeando en los alrededores. Se sentía incómodo incluso al pensar en llamar a su tío honorario en la casa que había muerto su padre.

—¿Estás bien, Steve? —preguntó Kaimana.

Se acomodó a su lado y se apoyó contra una de sus piernas, ofreciéndole confort. Él no iría tan lejos como abrazarla, aún sintiendo la tentación; sí extendió su mano para que descansase en su pelaje.   
  
—Es Mary —dijo.  
  
—Deberías llamarla y hablar con ella —amonestó Kaimana—. Te dije que deberías hacerlo antes de venir a la casa.  
  
—¿Quieres que te diga que tenías razón?   
  
Los ojos ámbar de Kaimana lo fijaron en su sitio.

Su expresión era tan simpática que se le secó la garganta y se sintió obligado a mirar a otra parte. Siempre era rotundo lo fácil que era para ella dejarle ver todo lo que él no podía decir, todo lo que se negaba a admitir.  
  
—Quiero que estés bien —dijo, suave y dócil y tan, tan tranquila—. _Siempre_ quiero que estés bien.

Las palabras estuvieron a punto de rodar por su lengua, la facilidad acostumbrada de una admisión vacía que no era en absoluto nueva.

Aunque, en realidad, decirle a ella  _«_ _estoy bien_ _»_ sólo sería mentir descaradamente en vano porque Kaimana sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía y qué tanto peso cargaba en sus hombros.  
  
—Quiero atrapar a Victor Hesse —murmuró, en cambio—. Estaré bien, entonces.

Podría dejar de sentir ese impulso abrasivo e implacable que lo estaba guiando desde que Freddie había muerto. Al menos, con los dos hermanos Hesse fuera del camino, habrían vengado a su padre y Moira. Y a Freddie y Torianna.  
  
—¿Lo estarás? —preguntó ella, todavía suave y calma y más irritante de lo que Steve quería soportar en ese momento.

Se sacudió bruscamente y se levantó del escritorio, alejando cualquier pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con ese caso.  
  
Escuchó los pasos de Danny en la habitación contigua, raudos y ligeros, preguntándose si había escuchado alguna parte de la conversación. Le había dicho que no se iría hasta que Steve _se fuera,_ así que lo había dejado revisando cajas a medio ordenar que había en el estudio de su padre. Dudaba que encontrase algo en ellas pero Danny no se había negado a la tarea fútil y se había quedado trabajando sin quejas.   
  
Pensó que podría haber sido extraño: Danny tenía esa mirada intensa y seria en sus ojos que a Steve le recordaba un poco a la mirada de su padre cuando no podía desconectarse del trabajo. Le pasó, especialmente, después que su esposa murió.

John McGarrett fue un policía dedicado hasta el final y Steve podía reconocer a otro fácilmente por ello.

—¿Encontraste algo útil en el estudio? —preguntó Danny.  
  
—Encontré las huellas de palma en el escritorio y atrás encontré huellas parciales de las botas que no eran de Hesse así que estoy asumiendo que era tenía un cómplice con él.

Eso le valió una mirada curiosa.

Danny había dicho la verdad cuando comentó que le gustaban los misterios porque la chispa de interés en sus ojos era indudable.

—Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes que las huellas de las botas no le pertenecen a Hesse?

Steve se perdió en una explicación innecesaria. Vach lo miraba más intensamente con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Tu cerebro _debe_ ser un lugar miserable —declaró Danny pero no había calor en sus palabras. Steve apostaría que había una sonrisa allí, escondida detrás del tono ligero—. Siento pena por Kaimana.

Steve no se perdió la mirada divertida de su daimonion cuando la conversación terminó. 

 

* * *

 

Chin se encontró preparando un fondo para Kono con intención, esperando no dejar una cosa fuera, aún cuando no estaba seguro si Steve estaría de acuerdo con enviarla encubierta.

En su experiencia, era mejor estar preparado y la idea de enviar a Kono a un nido de serpientes se le presentaba como una idea cada vez más mala. Sabía que ella era capaz de protegerse a sí misma y la experiencia le ayudaría mucho —un anticipo de lo que sería la vida como policía, una prueba de fuego— pero ella seguía siendo Kono, _su Kono,_ y Chin no pensaba dejar nada al azar.

—Me hubiera gustado hablar con la hija de John también —comentó Tama y él se congeló.

No estaba seguro de por qué la idea lo fulminó.

—Es muy probable que Mary no nos recuerde. Ella era muy pequeña cuando se fue.

Tama tenía los ojos oscuros, tan oscuros como sus plumas.

—Eso no es lo que importa. Hablar con ella _sí_.

Tenía razón, desde luego.

Chin estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, aún cuando mantenía la esperanza que no ocurriese a la vez. Era egoísta, posiblemente, pero no sabía qué esperar de un posible encuentro con Mary. John había hablado mucho de sus hijos, especialmente en días de abandono y melancolía, y aún se sentían confidencias en la mente de Chin. No estaba seguro de si sería bien recibido por Mary.

A diferencia de Steve, compuesto y seguro en su apariencia entera, había algo frágil en la pequeña McGarrett. Abrir una puerta dolorosa al pasado era lo último que Chin querría para la niña de su viejo amigo.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es resolver este caso, darles un cierre. Ayudar a Steve a destruir esta red de tráfico.

Tama suspiró.

—Esto se parece mucho, ¿no? A cuando éramos policías.

Chin presionó los labios en una línea porque no necesitaba responderle.

Era similar, sí, aunque se negaba a darle espacio a la esperanza mientras no supiese... mientras aún no tuviese certezas. Ya se le habían destruido sueños antes, no quería repetir errores ni crearse futuros fantasmagóricos.

Steve dijo que le darían medios y recursos pero no dijo por cuánto tiempo.

—Terminamos esto y vamos a dormir, Tama. Mañana será un día largo.

 

* * *

 

 —¿Siempre hablas con tu hija a esta hora? —preguntó Steve, casualmente apoyándose contra la encimera en la cocina mientras que Kaimana se sentaba bajo el marco de la puerta—. Es temprano.

Vach seguía acurrucada contra los pies de Danny, en apariencia dormida. Había sido verdad, Steve pudo comprobar, que no se alejaban demasiado el uno del otro.

—Grace me llama antes de ir a la escuela —Danny se obligó a darle una respuesta simple mientras bebía un poco de café, aunque no le gustaba el hecho que Steven había escuchado la conversación matinal que había tenido.

Claro, era principalmente su propia culpa porque había accedido para pasar la noche allí, después que se dio cuenta que doblegar al SEAL y convencerlo para descansar era tarea inútil. Y Danny sabía elegir sus batallas después de tanto tiempo perdido en la corte gracias a su divorcio.

Un par de horas de sueño habrían sido agradables pero la casa de John McGarrett estaba demasiado cerca del océano para gusto de Danny y se encontró extrañando su pequeño y horrible lugar temporal mientras buscaba entre las cosas abandonadas.

El sueño lo había reclamado intermitentemente. 

—¿ _Todas_ las mañanas?

Danny frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su acompañante.

La expresión de McGarrett permaneció cuidadosamente en blanco, una suave máscara inexpresiva, y aún así la emoción intensa hirviendo bajo la aparente indiferencia estaba allí.

Apostaría que era más... sí, era más tristeza que curiosidad.

—Todas las mañanas, sí —aseguró, ladeando la cabeza un poco porque la insistencia era inesperada—. No podemos vernos siempre pero, ¿esto? ¿Hablar por teléfono? Es algo.

Una conexión, indudablemente. Era una necesidad constante en su línea de trabajo, en un mundo como ese, y Danny no pensaba mencionárselo a alguien que lo conocía de primera mano.

La vida de los policías era sacrificada —más de lo que Rachel había esperado cuando se casó con él— y fue, en última instancia, la razón del colapso de su matrimonio. Había otras razones en medio —múltiples en realidad— pero las renuncias, las ausencias, los días perdidos, los silencios y los crímenes siempre pasaron factura a sus vidas personales. Grace y Bali eran la conexión que Vach y él tenían a la vida fuera del trabajo, la razón para seguir en ese mundo que alcanzaba a tocar hasta lo más atroz en los seres humanos y valoraban cada segundo de ese recordatorio.

Steve se enderezó como si las palabras lo hubiesen obligado.

—No hablaba mucho por teléfono con mi padre.

Vach se congeló contra su pierna y Danny podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo llegando hasta su columna.

Había conocido a Steven McGarrett veinticuatro horas atrás y durante la mayor parte del tiempo había tenido que encontrar una forma de lidiar con su impaciencia, su necesidad de controlar cada miserable cosa a su alrededor y su búsqueda de venganza, justicia, lo que fuera.

Danny no quería simpatizar con él, realmente no quería.

Por otro lado...

— _Lo siento._

Steve se sacudió por un momento y sus ojos se nublaron en un gris tormentoso.

—Debemos irnos. Le dije a Chin que nos veríamos a primera hora. No lleves una corbata, Danny, o se darán cuenta que no eres de aquí.

Eso fue inesperado y... no.

Había comentado algo similar el día anterior, cuando se estaban apuntando el uno al otro en el garaje. 

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi corbata?

—Estamos en _Hawai'i_ —replicó Steve, rotundo. Danny podía imaginar que había una sonrisa escondida gracias a lo que veía en su mirada—. Si te esforzarás un poco podrías encajar.

—No estoy en esta isla por elección —dijo, a través de sus dientes—. No pretendo encajar en ninguna parte.

—Seguirán viéndote como un _haole_ porque sigues actuando como uno.

Danny ignoró la inesperada suavidad que subyacía en la declaración.

—¿Y cómo _eso_ es tu problema?

Steve rompió en una sonrisa y Danny tuvo la certeza que había sido provocado adrede. 

—Olvídalo, compañero.

 

* * *

 

—Elijan bien sus palabras —advirtió Chin—. Los dos.

Había sido una buena idea encontrarse en la playa, alejando cualquier idea remota que eran más que conocidos entre sí. Kono solía surfear en sus horas libres —sin importar el momento del día— por lo que a Chin no le sorprendió verla sobre su tabla, una evocación del pasado reciente y distante a la vez. También sospechaba que era una forma de suavizar sus nervios, reinarlos al menos, mientras esperaba a la reunión.

—¿ _Surfea_ profesionalmente? —preguntó Steve.

Chin sacudió la cabeza.

—Pasó tres años en el circuito profesional antes de dañarse la rodilla. Estaba _devastada_ cuando le dijeron que no volvería a competir. Tuvo que empezar de cero y se decidió por llevar una placa —Hizo una pausa, admirando los movimientos gráciles de Kono en el agua; una parte de ella siempre se inspiraría en el océano—. Desafortunadamente ella es de la familia lo que significa que el departamento nunca la tomará en serio.

—¿Crees que está lista para esto? —preguntó Danny, pero su voz era casi renuente—. Ir encubierto no es fácil para un novato.

—Y no tiene experiencia callejera —agregó Steve.

Chin los miró con interés y sintió a Tama inclinarse hacia adelante, igualmente curiosa. Era una cuestión justa y no se le escapaba la preocupación genuina que estaba escrita en sus dos acompañantes.

No estaban allí sólo por venganza. No estaban allí llenos de indiferencia. No eran...

No traían el vacío que Chin dejó atrás en el departamento de policía

Era agradable.

—No muchos la identificarán porque es un rostro nuevo. Le faltan días para graduarse pero tiene el entrenamiento necesario —confirmó—.  Les puedo asegurar que sabe defenderse y piensa rápido. 

—Es nuestra mejor opción entonces —dictaminó Steve, tras una breve pausa, y no dejaba espacio para discusión lo terminante en su tono. Los hombros de Chin se relajaron—. Tenemos que preparar el equipo de vigilancia. Cuanto más pronto logremos llegar a Sang Min, mejor para nosotros. 

—¡Hey, primo! —llamó Kono, que ya había salido del agua y caminaba hacia ellos con despreocupación calculada.

—Ese fue un buen movimiento, mujer acuática —saludó. Ella le dio un abrazo rápido, una sonrisa brillante en su cara bañada por el sol, y se apartó para mirar a sus acompañantes—. Kono, estos son el _teniente comandante_ Steve McGarrett y el _detective_ Danny Williams.

—Chin me dijo que me ayudarían con el crédito extra para la graduación —dijo ella, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Parecía confiada y segura, cómoda en su propia piel.

Danny podía jurar que escuchó a la nutria que estaba con Kono dar un resoplido. 

 

* * *

 

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Si me dejaras conducir no tendrías que preguntarlo en cada segundo, Danny.

Soltó un suspiro tan largo y agónico que Steve se detuvo para mirarlo.

—Si no tuviera que preguntar... Mira, cada vez que cambia tu cara, eso me dice que cambias de opinión.

Eso no tenía sentido en absoluto.

_—¿Mi cara?_

—Sí, ya sabes, pones esa cara de   _«_ _disparo ahora, pregunto después»_ cada vez que tomas una decisión. Francamente me preocupa que lo hagas.

Steve parpadeó lentamente, borrando cualquier rastro de emoción. 

—Y esa cara de póker no es tan buena como crees, mi amigo —dijo Danny, rodando los ojos—. Sigues sin responder la pregunta. ¿A dónde vamos?

—No tienes que ir a ningún lado, Danny —respondió, impasible—. Realmente _no tienes que._ Te llamaré cuando Chin haya arreglado la reunión para ultimar los detalles con Kono. Solo tienes que conseguirme el equipo de vigilancia.

Danny lo miró con fijeza.

—¿Vas a volver a la base, entonces? Es allí dónde te estás quedando, ¿cierto? —dudó. La inflexión en sus palabras no dejaba espacio para responder—. ¿No vas a ir a la casa de tu padre otra vez para revisar algún rincón por décima vez?

—¿Y qué si lo voy a hacer? —preguntó.

La cara Danny reflejó su incredulidad.

—Steven, no te he visto descansar desde que nos cruzamos ayer y déjame decirte que no creo que sea saludable que no comas algo ni te tomes un descanso en este momento. Este caso...

—Es importante. 

Era prioridad.

 _Prioridad_.

Danny levantó las manos como si quisiera aplacarlo. Su mirada era abierta e intranquila. 

—Es importante, desde luego. Y porque es importante, tienes que asegurarte de estar en tu mejor forma. ¿Vas a decirme que estás en tu mejor forma ahora mismo?

Quizá no lo estaba. Pero no podía detenerse.

—No puedo descansar, Danny.

—No te estoy diciendo que te tomes un fin de semana, Steven. Una hora, tal vez dos. Come, duerme. Habla con tu hermana, si quieres. No me mires así, yo estaba en el funeral y sé que tu hermana estaba _allí_.

—No voy a descansar bien hasta que esto se termine. El asesino de mi padre está suelto todavía y quizá encuentre algo más que nos lleve hasta él. Quiero ver si están los resultados de las huellas.

Danny asintió en silencio; era más un gesto resignado que una protesta. 

—Mi punto todavía se sostiene —dijo.

—Podemos pedir algo en el camino a la casa —respondió Steve.

Danny hizo un ademán de rendición y se subió al auto. Vach les dio una mirada que podría haber sido de diversión antes de seguirlo. No estaba seguro qué pensar de ella.

Steve se volvió hacia Kaimana.

—Te veo en la casa. No te entretengas en el camino.

Ella hizo un ruido de incredulidad y se fue.

—Sabes, Danny, si hubiese sabido que eras una mamá gallina no te habría reclutado —comentó Steve, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. 

Realmente quería _conducir_.

—Tu idea de _reclutarme_ fue hablar con mi capitán a mis espaldas entrar a mi casa (sin permiso, debo agregar), y forzarme a una persecución. Déjame decirte, mi amigo, que ese método no es muy apreciado en la sociedad actual. Podrías haberlo hecho mejor.

—Todavía sigues aquí, ¿no? —rebatió, un poco a la defensiva. Era Danny el que insistía en acompañarlo y no al revés—. No te veo muy preocupado por irte. 

Danny soltó un bufido lleno de incredulidad.

—¿Sabes lo que significa tener un _compañero_ , al menos, Steven? Porque esto... —Señaló el reducido espacio entre ellos para énfasis—. Esto _es_ tener un compañero. No tenemos que acordar en todo ni llevarnos bien. Pero trabajamos juntos.

No quería sumergirse en todas las ramificaciones que eso traería, ni en las emociones que estaban al filo de su conciencia y que pulsaban en busca de reconocimiento. No sabía si era por la vehemencia de Danny o porque estaban en _Hawai'i_ cazando al asesino de su padre, alguien que tomó cosas importantes de Steve. 

Esperaba pronto dejar todo eso atrás.

No apreciaba encontrarse tan al límite, cercado en su sitio. No le gustaba que Danny pudiese leerlo tan bien a tan sólo horas de haberlo conocido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mi método de reclutamiento funcionó? —presionó, porque podía.

Danny hizo una pausa y Steve se sintió tentado a mirar su expresión, pero no lo hizo.

—Ya que entiendo que eres un neandertal y tus habilidades sociales son nulas... supongo que podrías decir que estamos en una tregua ¿no? 

Aún así, a pesar de todo, sentía _bien_ tener algo para sonreír.


	9. Hui (Alianza)

—¿No vas a decirme nunca lo que _«_ _Danno_ _»_ significa?

El atardecer los había atrapado de nuevo en la casa que había pertenecido a su padre. Era cuestión de esperar, Steve lo sabía bien. Sang Min, si era tan paranoico y desconfiado como sospechaba, no caería directamente sin un buen tiempo de recaudo, sin revisión previa. No habían conseguido mucho en la casa —tal como habían esperado Danny y él— pero los resultados de las huellas habían regresado y Steve ya había podido darle nombre al cómplice de Victor. _Jovan Ettiene_ , que tenía antecedentes de trabajar con los rusos.

Más allá de eso, sí, era cuestión de esperar a que Chin arreglase la reunión.

Steve le lanzó una mirada a Danny, que no había respondido.

—Si sigues evitando darme una respuesta, _voy_ a volver a preguntar.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tu hermana? —preguntó Danny y sonaba tan irritado como antes—. _Voy_ a tomar aire. Necesito una cerveza.

Steve sintió una sonrisa dibujarse en su boca contra su voluntad. Kaimana sacudió la cabeza en tranquila diversión.

 

* * *

 

Vach cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Ella conocía bien las reservas que él tenía sobre el agua —cómo no podía, si había sido parte de la experiencia— pese a que no las compartía completamente. Había sido su idea que Grace no tuviese que vivir con ese miedo heredado así que, siempre que estaban cerca de la costa, se acercaba un poco más a la orilla de lo que Danny realmente apreciaba.

Vach era valiente, como había señalado Steve en su extraña forma de hablar que se parecía al inglés aún cuando no lo era.

—No te alejes mucho —le dijo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora y se sentó a unos pocos pasos.

—Sabes que nunca me voy muy lejos, Danny.

Por supuesto que no se iba lejos.

Ninguno de los dos podría soportar la distancia. Las experiencias les habían dejado cicatrices invisibles y si bien admiraba la capacidad de Kaimana para alejarse de Steve —estaba seguro que ella necesitaba la distancia del maniaco… bueno, no, quizá solo era entrenamiento—, nunca le había agradado la pulsión que sentía cuando Vach se perdía de su vista. Las pocas veces que había sucedido, habían sido dolorosas.

El aire era salado y Danny sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Por un instante, contempló el paisaje que se asomaba fuera de la casa McGarrett.

Era una pena, en realidad, que en un lugar tan hermoso haya tantos fantasmas. Quizá él no conocía al padre de Steve pero era un detective e investigar la historia de John McGarrett había sido una de las primeras cosas a las que se lanzó. Un archivo impecable en años de servicio, una nota dolorosa — _abril de 1992_ — que pareció cambiarlo todo y una relación distante con sus hijos. Las palabras de Meka sobre su lealtad sonaban fuerte, también.

Danny había visto las paredes oscuras, fotos de sus hijos cuando eran niños —pero no de quiénes eran como adultos— y podía sentir el silencio respirando entre las paredes.

Triste, desolador abandono.

Podría ser _su_ vida, si no tenía cuidado. Pensar en Grace en el lugar de Steve o su hermana no le resultaba tan difícil como debería.

El teléfono lo arrancó de un ciclo de pesares _y quizá si._ Reconoció el tono a la primera.

—Meka —saludó.

_—Sigues con ese ringtone de la película de Disney para mí, ¿verdad?_

Danny sonrió, sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo por escuchar la voz de Meka al otro lado del móvil. Era cierto que había pasado más bien poco tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron... No obstante, Meka Hanamoa y su daimonion habían sido los primeros que habían puesto tiempo y esfuerzo en llegar a él. En respuesta, él sabía, se podía relajar un poco cuando estaban a su alrededor. O, al menos, en contacto.

Una llamada telefónica, como le había dicho a Steve sobre Grace, era _algo_.

—No voy a confirmar ni negar.

_—A veces no sé por qué me agradas. Debe ser por Vach._

Seguramente era por Vach.

—Y porque soy el mejor compañero que has tenido, para ser un haole.

Meka se rió a través de la línea, humilde y profundo.

 _—Eso también —_ Una pausa _—. ¿Te aburriste de perseguir al niño McGarrett?_

Resopló. Por supuesto que Meka iría directo al punto.

—Ah, eso estuvo interesante.

_—Hum. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?_

Danny frunció el ceño y alejó el teléfono del oído, para mirarlo. Era inútil, desde luego, porque Meka no podía verlo.

— _Sabes, brah, que no puedes esconder nada en esta isla. HPD respondió al llamado que hiciste, ¿te olvidas?  Estuvieron diciendo que estabas herido. También dijeron algo interesante sobre un gancho a la mandíbula. Eres el héroe de todos aquí._

Eso no tenía sentido en _absoluto_.

Pero pocas cosas tenían sentido en la vida de Danny, tristemente.

_—¿Qué?_

Su ex compañero volvió a reírse.

 _—No a muchos les gusta la idea de una policía privada para la gobernadora —_ explicó Meka y Danny recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes de ir al funeral de John McGarrett. Se sentía lejana, distante—. _Pero en serio, ¿cómo está tu brazo?_

 _—_ Estoy bien —dijo, en voz baja. Miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que todavía estaba solo—. McGarrett y su daimonion dejaron inconsciente al tipo que  me disparó. Todavía no está bien para que podamos interrogarlo. 

— _Bien_ —Meka sonaba extrañamente oscuro—. _¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme que está pasando de ese lado?_  
  
—Es una historia larga, en realidad.

_—Te pondré en altavoz así Kaya también escucha._

 

* * *

 

 — _Te verá mañana temprano, Kono_ —la voz de Chin era firme, imponente incluso. Ella solía creer, cuando niña, que la autoridad inherente en su voz era la razón detrás del ocaso y el amanecer. Infantil en pensamiento, confiando en lo que Chin era desde la más pequeña edad—. _No llegues tarde y recuerda lo que tienes que hacer._

Kono resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Lo tengo, _cuz_. No tienes que repetírmelo de nuevo, de verdad.

Zeke asintió en acuerdo.

No solían estar siempre en sintonía —algo que Kono encontraba _hilarante_ —, sin embargo, él odiaba que los subestimasen tanto como ella.

Durante mucho tiempo, tras la operación que la dejó sin sus sueños inmediatos, había tenido que luchar. La tacharon de frágil cuando su rodilla no podía funcionar, pero ella volvió al océano. La tacharon de ciega cuando ella defendió a Chin, y estaba segura que muchos seguían viéndola de ese modo, pero eso no la hizo retroceder. Podrían tacharla de débil, pero siempre estaba lista para mostrarle al mundo que se equivocaba.

— _Lo siento_ —Chin sonaba sincero y arrepentido. Su voz ocultaba nada—. _No dudo de ti._

Eso le arrancó una sonrisa a ella.

—Lo sé.

Chin la había llevado hasta ese trabajo.

_—Es un nido de serpientes, eso ya lo sabes. No te dejes intimidar._

—Chin…

Lo escuchó, porque no podía ver su cara, _sonreír_. Supo, enseguida, que estaba jugando con ella.

La conocía demasiado bien.

—Sé que estarás del otro lado —dijo Kono, en voz baja, tranquila y segura. Esperaba que eso dejase descansar las inquietudes escondidas de su primo—. Por eso _sé_ que todo saldrá bien. ¿Has hablado ya con McGarrett?

— _Lo haré apenas cortes la llamada_ —respondió él y Kono sintió una ráfaga de agradecimiento, cariño y exasperación.

—Él es el jefe. Deberías llamarle a él primero, no a mí.

— _No hay regulaciones al respecto todavía_ —rebatió Chin, la sonrisa persistía en tono—. _Quería esperar a tener confirmación de todas las cosas. Debo llamar a-- al detective Williams, también, para arreglar algunas cosas. Él se iba a encargar del equipo de vigilancia._

Kono no respondió de inmediato al notar el titubeo.

—¿No confías en él? —preguntó, al final, curiosa.

Ella podía entender la renuencia en la voz de Chin, las dudas que se bifurcaban y crecían en su pasado, sembradas por cuestiones de antaño.  
  
Si bien Steve McGarrett era también un virtual desconocido, ellos conocían su historia. _Sabían_ de dónde venía y lo que lo motivaba, conocían sus raíces y su pasado, su familia y su relación con la isla. Chin, incluso, conocía historias cercanas y relatos contados por un padre orgulloso que mira a su hijo dar los grandes pasos.  
  
Ninguno de ellos conocía algo de Danny Williams más allá que no era oriundo de _Hawai’i_.

Él era un extraño, un forastero. Si bien no pensaba que eso era suficiente para señalarlo de algún modo —Kono no era _hipócrita_ — podía entender a la perfección las reservas de Chin, especialmente después de todo lo que había vivido.

_—Me estoy reservando el juicio por el momento. A Tama no le gustaba al principio pero... el tiempo dirá._

Aunque no podía juzgarlos, estaba contenta por escuchar eso.

—Creo que es lindo —comentó ella, porque quería aliviar la quietud intensa. Pensó en los dos hombres que había visto en la playa, y en el tigre y el chacal que los habían acompañado—. Ambos lo son.

Chin mantuvo silencio prudencial. Una risa burbujeó en la garganta de Kono al imaginar su expresión.

—Voy a colgar ahora, Kono.

 

* * *

 

La voz de su hermana sonaba un poco pequeña al otro lado de la línea y Steve suspiró. Solía lamentar, en sus momentos de nostalgia entre viajes y despliegues, lo poco que podía comunicarse con su hermana. Siempre había sido un problema familiar, en realidad, porque su padre había cerrado todo contacto de comunicación tras la muerte de de la mujer que amaba —su madre, inteligente y bella— y ni él ni Mary habían podido superar las barreras que arrastraron los años.

—Mary, escucha, no quise preocuparte —murmuró, pasándose una mano por la nuca—. ¿Está bien? No quise-- Estoy trabajando en resolver el caso de papá. Estoy… Perdí la noción del tiempo ayer y hoy volví sobre lo que encontré. No puedo darme el lujo de pensar en otra cosa.

Mary aguardó. No parecía encendida su ira, no como el día anterior. Kaimana y Danny habían tenido razón, aparentemente, en que necesitaba hablar con ella porque el nudo en su estómago se había aflojado cuando pudo escuchar su voz. Fue inquietante el saber que las cosas cambiaban drásticamente entre ellos —seguían cambiando drásticamente— pero Steve no podía dejar de recordar que Mary era, junto con tía Deb, las únicas que le quedaban de su familia.

 _—¿Encontraste algo? —_ preguntó Mary. Podía imaginarla acariciando a Keikipi, un gesto que la perseguía desde la infancia. Como muchas cosas, su hermana parecía no haber seguido adelante.

El pensamiento le rompió un poco más el corazón.

Dudó un momento, sintiéndose inseguro de develar información del caso. Mary merecía un poco de serenidad, también. Esperaba resolver el caso de Sang Min pronto y atrapar a Hesse, atraparlo y encerrarlo cómo debió haber hecho antes.

—Sí. Tengo una pista fuerte.

Mary respiró con alivio.

— _Bien_.

Por un largo minuto, ninguno de los dos habló.

—Deberíamos-- uh, deberíamos…

_—Eres pésimo para esto. Cuando termines el caso, cuando encuentres a ese… llámame. Hablaremos mejor, lo prometo. Quiero- No quiero que las cosas sean como antes, Steve._

Exhaló con alivio.

 _—_ Ni yo.

La escuchó soltar una pequeña risita. Se relajó un poco más en el sonido, pese a que no era familiar.

_—Hablé con tía Deb y dice que no podrá viajar por ahora pero--pero quiere hablar contigo. Llámala cuando puedas, Steve._

Joe, tía Deb, Kelly, Cath…

Debía darles una llamada a todos ellos. Estaba agotado de pensar en todas las cosas que debía decir, en las cosas que necesitaban ser dichas.

—Lo haré, Mare.

La despedida fue un susurro apenas, pero el silencio entre los dos era menos sofocante de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Quizá, en algún punto, era una oportunidad para reforzar lazos dormidos.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó Kaimana, suavemente.

Steve sonrió un poco.

—Como si no lo supieras.

Se preguntó cómo podía Kaimana lucir tan complacida consigo misma. _—Te lo dije._

 _—_ ¿Danny?

Había dejado la casa para darle espacio a Steve para conversar pero su ausencia se sentía especialmente después de haberse expuesto demasiado a su compañía.

Danny tenía una personalidad que llenaba el espacio a su alrededor, chispeante contra su voluntad. No dejaba espacio para la soledad ni el silencio ni la calma.  _Magnético_ , de alguna forma extraña.

—Está afuera. Hablando con su compañero de la policía, según entendí —respondió Kaimana. Se levantó con grácil facilidad, mirándolo profundamente—. Él te agrada.

Se encogió de hombros, sin comprometerse.

—No está mal para ser un _haole entrometido_.

—No es eso. Lo hiciste tu compañero —dijo ella. Había un filo solemne en su voz—. Podrías haber elegido a Chin, era lo más lógico, pero no.

Steve se detuvo en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kaimana?

—Nada —respondió—. _Sé_ porque lo hiciste. Es solo que lo encuentro muy curioso. Y deliberado... Para alguien que no está pensando en el futuro.

 

* * *

 

Vach miró a Kaimana y a Steve acercarse a ellos con interés. A diferencia de lo que Danny solía hacer cuando _observaba_ —él enfocaba toda su atención y su mirada parecía atravesarte— ella se mantenía suave y tranquila, a distancia. Podía ver que había dolor en su postura, una rígidez que se arrastraba y aún así había calma en sus pasos. Además de _confianza_.

Kaimana pasó al lado de Danny con una inclinación que bien podría ser un saludo y se sentó a una distancia respetuosa de Vach, totalmente segura en su espacio pero no invasiva en absoluto.

Diferente a lo que era Steven McGarrett.

—El equipo de vigilancia está listo, Steve —comentó Danny—. Un compañero de HPD me lo traerá.

Vach miró la sonrisa que se plantó en la cara del aludido y ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Danny miró a su daimonion mirar a Steve y se giró, frunciendo el ceño anticipadamente.

—¿ _Qué_?

Steve sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que la sonrisa había dejado rastros en su expresión. No se parecía al hombre que había enfrentado ayer en el garaje y Danny no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento había empezado a relajarse. Había seguido su ejemplo al salir de la casa y traía una cerveza en sus manos.

—Así que, Danno, ¿qué quiere decir ese nombre?

Danny soltó un bufido que podría haber sido una risa. Era difícil describirlo como solo una de las dos cosas.

—Sigue participando —respondió, fácilmente. La irritación bordeaba sus palabras pero parecía menos intensa de lo que había sido en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, lo que era… algo—. Solo mi hija me llama así.

Steve alzó las cejas, curioso.

Bebió un trago de la botella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la playa privada de su antigua casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Danny le dio un sorbo a su propia cerveza.

—Es el nombre que ella tiene para mí, _Steven_. Por eso. Es algo que tenemos Grace y yo.

Por un instante, las olas eran lo único que llenaba el espacio. Era un rumor confortante más que agobiante, un vaivén hipnótico.

—Eres un buen padre —dijo Steve, tan repentinamente que Danny parpadeó, totalmente fuera de guardia.

Le dio una larga mirada a su acompañante.

No le sorprendió encontrar que el semblante de McGarrett se había oscurecido nuevamente. Oscilante, quizá, era una buena manera de describir su humor. Los ojos del cazador, de distinto color que su daimonion mas con igual fuerza, no vacilaron al mirarlo.

Danny hizo un sonido sin dar una respuesta en particular. No solía abrirse a personas desconocidas, menos aún a personas con las que tenía tan poco en común, pero… Danny era un padre. Y Steve seguía siendo un _hijo_.

—Sí, quizá, no lo sé… ¿Sabes? Hay tres maneras de mirarlo. Puede que me mate persiguiendo algún cabrón drogadicto y, ¿qué clase de padre sería entonces?

La boca de Steve se torció por un momento, pero luego sacudió el pensamiento con un suspiro.

—Siempre admiré a mi padre por eso —murmuró—. Los sacrificios que hizo. Estoy seguro que Grace va a sentirse del mismo modo.

Era un pensamiento al que Danny se aferraba en las noches de recriminación y culpa y pena.

—O eso, o quizá puede pensar que soy un egoísta hijo de puta —Se rio, sin humor—. La verdad es que esto, este trabajo es todo lo que tengo… Necesito _esto_. Quiero hacer lo que soy bueno, quiero ser recordado como que soy bueno en lo que hago.

Hubo otra pausa. Más larga, más cómoda.

Las olas retrocedieron.

—¿Y cuál es la tercera?

Danny sonrió. La tristeza, la nostalgia, la sinceridad rodaron en su lengua hasta que las palabras se alejaron.

—Este es el hogar de Grace ahora. —Sus ojos buscaron los de Vach y sabía que hablaba por ambos cuando continuó—. Es _nuestro_ trabajo mantenerlo a salvo.

 

* * *

 

— _Sang Min se encontrará con Kono mañana por la mañana_ —le dijo Chin a Steve, no mucho después—. _Está todo arreglado._

—Buen trabajo, Chin.


	10. Kime (Equipo)

Sang Min no era exactamente lo que ella había pensado —no transmitía lo que ella había _esperado_ —, aunque ciertamente había un aire soberbio, altivo en todo él. Parecía tranquilo en su lugar —postura relajada, palabras fáciles en acento peculiar— pero bien podía ser la arrogancia ciega y la confianza tozuda que fueron concebidas en la impunidad. Las tres cosas combinadas, raíces pútridas de muchos crímenes, nunca te llevaban a un buen lugar al final de cuentas y Kono contaba con lo dura que sería la eventual caída. Supuso que muchos se sentirían seguros en la cima de la montaña si creyeran que no podían alcanzarlos. Realmente quería mostrarles lo mucho que se equivocaba.   
  
Sang Min no era diferente.

Su daimonion hiena, no obstante, tenía mirada avizora y la atención despierta de un cazador preparado. Era alguien que anticipaba, también. Probablemente. Desconfiado y astuto, más de lo que se veía a simple vista.  
  
—¿Qué clase de persona tiene dos trabajos y tiene tiempo para ir a la playa? —preguntó Sang Min.  
  
No había pensado en ello.  _No había pensado en ello._

—Surfeo en mi hora de comer.

Eso no pareció aplacarlo. —O quizá eres una _poli_.  
  
Chin había tenido razón cuando habló de ese lugar como un nido de serpientes porque pudo sentir el aire viciado y estancado, tan diferente de la libertad inherente que ella percibía en el océano. Mientras mapeaba sus alrededores, pudo sentir también la mirada de hombres y daimonions, hambrientos con el poder, con la ambición.

Odiaba la idea de lo que estaban haciendo en su hogar, en lo que lo estaban convirtiendo.  
  
—Quítate el vestido —dijo Sang Min, un borde indefinible en su voz—. Así sabré que no llevas un micrófono.  
  
Kono se esforzó por mantente la compostura porque este trabajo era importante, y obedeció. Porque aunque no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que podía o no hacer, esto tenía que ser hecho.   
  
Tenía que hacerlo ella.

« _Chin está del otro lado_ », pensó.  
  
—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuando vio que Sang Min la estaba apuntando con su teléfono. Su expresión era sombría, diferente a la mirada asquerosa que había dado antes, al recorrerla con la mirada.  
  
Kono se movió por instinto, cubriéndose en suave reclamo para hacerlo creíble, para mantenerse alejada de las miradas, y sintió a Zeke moverse con incomodidad contra su pierna.  
  
—Estoy mandando esta foto a un amigo mío. Si él reconoce tu rostro… estás _muerta_.  
  


* * *

  
  
—Tenemos que sacarla —murmuró Danny.

—No. Déjala un momento —dijo Chin y lo miró con profundos ojos oscuros _—. Confía en mí._  
  
Había algo agudo, urgente en la petición y Danny retrocedió de inmediato, preguntándose qué era lo más sensato y por qué ese pequeño instante parecía una prueba para ambos. Chin había estado seguro de que su prima era capaz de enfrentar el reto y ambos se habían esforzado en hacerlo lo más pronto posible, en llevarlo a cabo —menos de veinticuatro horas era algo que rara vez sucedía en casos tan enrevesados—, y todavía había un riesgo calculado. Relajó sus dedos sobre el teclado, una respuesta clara y vio a Chin relajarse, eventualmente, en el reconocimiento.

Esperaron un momento.

—Rastrea la llamada, Danny —ordenó Steve, que se había mantenido al margen en todo momento, sus sentidos enfocados completamente en la conversación dentro de las pantallas.

Danny obedeció.

Había tenido una mala sensación cuando Sang Min comentó lo del tiempo libre —se le ocurrió pensar en qué momento Kono había ido a surfear en fugaz y superflua curiosidad— pero sólo cuando Steve le pidió que siguiera la señal del mensaje que envió fue que tuvo sentido el por qué la operación se sentía mal desde su inicio.  
  
Había una fuga en el recinto, había alguien en HPD que estaba vendiendo información a los delincuentes. Había alguien allí adentro, alguien con el que Danny convivía, que estaba rompiendo todas las promesas que representaba el uniforme.  
  
—Tenemos que sacarla de ahí —dijo, sombríamente y pudo sentir la tensión de Vach a su costado, recuerdos en remolino atravesándolos a ambos—. El mensaje viene de _mi_ distrito. Sabrán que ella es policía.  
  
Chin pestañeó. Se volvió un instante para mirarlo, como para asegurarse que había escuchado bien, y luego se giró para centrar su atención nuevamente en su pantalla, inclinado el cuerpo hacia adelante, una tensión nueva y tangible endureciendo su cuerpo. Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que trataba de comunicarse con Kono sin alertar a nadie.   
  
Danny pudo verla a ella claramente en el medio de todo, una imagen de alguien que parecía esperar una condena. O una _oportunidad_.

Esperaba que la confianza de Chin en las capacidades de su prima hayan sido justificadas.  
  
—Steve —insistió Danny, cuando vio que Kono se movía para defenderse de un ataque inminente, porque él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante lo inminente y no creía que Chin Ho dejaría que atacasen a su prima sin consecuencias, pero ninguno de ellos era el que estaba a cargo—. Tenemos que hacer algo.  
  
Eso pareció atraer la atención de McGarrett más que antes y le dio una rápida mirada a Danny antes de volverse hacia Kaimana, ojos cuestionando sin hablar. La tigresa alzó la cabeza con interés y de repente había movimiento de nuevo.  
  
—Eso haremos, entonces. Quiero que entres por el costado, Danny. Chin, te quedas conmigo--

 

* * *

 

  
—Lo hiciste bien, _novata_ —dijo con una sonrisa cuando alcanzó a Kono después de la inmediata conmoción. Quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero no estaba seguro si sería bienvenida la preocupación—. Creo que nunca había visto a una nutria atacar así.

Vach tampoco, había sido un pequeño acuerdo que tuvieron al ver el inicio de la pelea de Kono a través del monitor de la computadora que monitoreaba todo el intercambio.

Kono le disparó una sonrisa inmediata. La tensión de la mañana temprano se había desvanecido de su cuerpo. No le sorprendería que hubiese estado más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, pero ya no quedaban rastros de duda en su semblante.

—A Zeke no le gusta que lo subestimen —afirmó ella.

Danny hizo un gesto de acuerdo y le lanzó una mirada al aludido. Pese a su arrebato anterior, cuando había percibido la amenaza a Kono, estaba otra vez sereno. Había recuperado el control rápidamente en un momento de tensión y Danny quería decir otra vez lo que había dicho: lo habían hecho bien.

—Lo recordaré —prometió, en cambio, con facilidad. Sus acompañantes parecían complacidos con la simpleza—. Steven y Chin fueron a interrogar a Sang Min. Debemos asegurarnos que todo esté bien por aquí. 

Kono hizo un sonido que podría ser decepción, pero su sonrisa la desmentía. Era la adrenalina, quizá, si lo que había dicho Chin era cierto y aquello era su primera experiencia directa con la vida de un policía. No siempre era igual de emocionante pero tenía sus momentos.

—Podríamos interrogar a los cómplices —comentó.

Danny podría, pero Steven McGarrett había sido férreo en su negativa inicial. Quería estar presente en todos los interrogatorios.

—Estoy seguro que podríamos —le dijo a Kono, ella no tendría que lidiar con las negativas de alguien que le gustaba controlar todo como aparentemente era su temporal compañero. Hizo un gesto hacia sus alrededores—. Pero primero lo primero: estas personas están confundidas y yo no hablo chino.

—¿Crees que yo sí? —preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

Se encogió de hombros porque no lo había pensado, en realidad.

—Al menos no seré el único luchando para que me entiendan. McGarrett no pensó en todos los detalles de este plan.

Kono, inesperadamente, se rio. Zeke sacudió la cabeza en silencio a su lado pero Danny imaginaba que era diversión cauta.

—¿Me patearás a mí también si pregunto si estás bien? —preguntó, un minuto después.

—Eso depende de por qué lo preguntes.

Danny levantó las cejas, la incredulidad pintándose en toda su cara.

— _Porque_ te enfrentaste a tres tipos que eran el doble de tu tamaño y Steven casi te atropella con un camión.

Sí.

 _Realmente_.

Danny seguía sin poder entender por qué esperaba que Steven McGarrett se comportase como una persona racional en situaciones límites. No podía creer que su brillante estrategia haya sido atravesar la puerta con un camión —sin saber en qué posición se encontraba Kono, por decir algo. Tal vez había creado la distracción necesaria y suficiente pero había puesto a las personas involucradas en peligro innecesario.   
  
Quizá era por su impaciencia impetuosa que no había ascendido a otros rangos, a pesar de tener los méritos necesarios —si bueno, quizá no sabía demasiado de los rangos en la Marina, pero sabía _googlear_.

La mirada de ella se suavizó.

—Estoy bien.

Danny sintió que sus hombros se aflojaban un poco, aliviada la inquietud que hervía bajo su piel.

—Vamos, entonces —asintió—. Hay mucho que hacer.

Pensó que tendría que llamar a Meka más temprano que tarde porque había cosas que no empezaban a sumar en toda la ecuación y tenía la sensación que las piezas formarían una imagen velada, desagradable.

 

* * *

 

  
—¿Qué clase de policías son ustedes? —preguntó Sang Min, el filo de la resignación cortando su fachada anterior arrogante.

— _La nueva clase_ —respondió Steve y con Kaimana como su sombra era difícil no hallarlo amenazante.

Chin no se sorprendió cuando Sang Min habló. Steve había atacado un punto claramente sensible al pintar un mundo oscuro en una mente que lo había visto todo. Fue, en cierta forma, una conclusión inevitable y tan duro como podría haber sido imaginar a un niño de seis años en un ejército, él no podía negar su verdad.

Tama miró a su alrededor, a las personas que habían liberado de la boca del lobo y soltó un suspiro aliviado que tocó fibras sensibles.

—Hicimos algo bueno hoy —dijo ella. No era un secreto lo mucho que echaba de menos su antiguo trabajo, lo que lo anhelaba. Hacía tres años había renunciado a esa vida y ahora estaba tan cerca y tangible que podía sentirla en la punta de sus dedos. Todas las razones por las que se había hecho policía estaban allí, sangrando en su conciencia y en su silencio y en sus hombros. 

Pero también lo eran sus razones para haber dejado su placa.

—¿Chin? —preguntó Steve, la voz un poco lejana—, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Sacudió la cabeza y enfocó su atención en el presente. Las líneas de cansancio en el rostro de Steve parecían más pronunciadas y se preguntó si había logrado dormir algo. Si Danny y él habían logrado dormir algo, corrigió mentalmente. Los había visto llegar juntos, después de todo, y había sido testigo de su incómoda camaradería, desde el día anterior. Algo se decía de las personas que encontraron suelo común aún cuando no lo esperaban, como si su asociación fortuita fuese algo más sólido de lo que cualquiera de ellos había pensado pese a que ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. 

Fue algo interesante de ver, en realidad.

—No, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?  
  
—Quiero que te lleves a Sang Min para interrogarlo. No lo haremos enseguida porque estoy seguro que no cooperará de inmediato pero si hay un filtro en el distrito de la policía, tenemos que tener cuidado.   
  
Steve sonaba mucho como John. No como la sombra que recordaba en años grises pero como el hombre decidido y proactivo que Chin había admirado durante buena parte de su carrera. Había algo arrollador, atractivo acerca de la confianza y la fuerza que proyectaban los McGarrett.  
  
—¿Crees que Danny tenga algún problema? —preguntó, súbitamente.   
  
Chin había temido siempre que la corrupción de la que había sido acusado se tornase una amenaza real y sin embargo él recordaba a los policías con los que había trabajado, su esfuerzo y dedicación. Había entrenado, inclusive, a algunos de ellos y no estaba seguro si podría señalar a uno para que no fuese fiel a la placa.

Había una fuga en el que había sido su distrito y no quería pensar en ello.  
   
Las cejas de Steve se alzaron en respuesta. Kaimana giró la cabeza, midiéndolo.

—Si la fuga en HPD sabe que él está ayudándote...

Una efímera expresión sacudió la seriedad de Steve, pero se fue demasiado rápida para identificarla con propiedad.

—No creo que sea arriesgado _para_ Danny más que para cualquiera de los otros —dijo, sonando tranquilo en su razonamiento—. No en este momento, al menos. Él es un recién llegado, no muchos le prestaban atención en la séptima y estaba suspendido cuando empezó a trabajar conmigo. Este topo, lo que menos querría sería atraer miradas, probablemente se ocultará cuando sepa que atrapamos a Sang Min. Nuestra mejor forma de encontrarlo es a través de él. Tenemos que seguir interrogándolo.

Era un punto muy válido. 

Chin no quería olvidar lo que era pensar como policía, tener las ideas y las teorías zumbando en la cabeza como una sinfonía que esperaba tener sentido. Estaba pensando demasiado en cosas puntuales, olvidando lo principal. 

—Tienes razón. ¿Vas a ir tras la pista de Hesse ahora?

Victor Hesse era, después de todo, la prioridad.

—Sí.

Definitivamente, Steve tenía la mirada de alguien que no se detendría con facilidad.  
  


* * *

  
  
—¿Danny? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
  
— _Estoy_ tratando de dejarle un mensaje a Rachel, Vach. No voy a poder ir a buscar a Grace.  
  
La idea en sí misma lo ponía de mal humor. Apenas tenía dos días a la semana para ver a su hija y odiaba los cambios en sus horarios —la mayoría orquestados por Rachel, otros por imprevistos del trabajo— pero odiaba más la idea que mostraban lo cierto que había sido el argumento que lo había aplastado en el juicio de la custodia.

« _Grace necesita estabilidad, contención. Una figura que le de seguridad, alguien con quien pueda contar sin importar el tiempo, los horarios_ », le habían dicho. « _La vida como policía no le deja mucha oportunidad para ser esa figura, ¿no es así, señor Williams?_ »

—Dime, de nuevo, ¿por qué acepté este trabajo?

—¿Este trabajo en particular o ser policía? —dudó Vach, una suave nota burlona en su tono.

Había luchado siempre pasa aprovechar el tiempo con su hija, desde que nació y la tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, y toda insinuación de lo contrario no era más que repetir lo inútil que se sentía cada esfuerzo. Su trabajo no era algo estable, no era fácil y era frustrante en formas que nunca consideró antes de llegar a la academia. Pero él era policía hasta los huesos, estaba escrito más allá que en su alma.  
  
Marcó una última vez el número de su ex esposa y suspiró cuando escuchó el pitido del contestador automático. Otra vez. A veces sentía que Rachel era difícil a propósito.  
  
_—¿Rachel? Este es mi tercer mensaje y espero que lo escuches. Atrapé un caso y no voy a estar... no voy a poder ir a buscar a Grace hoy. ¿Está bien?_ —La pausa parecía siempre dolorosa a través del teléfono. A veces no estaba seguro si prefería los gritos a la callada indiferencia que le dejaban las máquinas—. _Dile que Danno la quiere, ¿sí? ¿Por favor? Gracias._  
  
El silencio era absoluto, completo y patéticamente doloroso, sí, no había duda.  
  
Se pasó una mano por el rostro, la tensión escalando en su cuerpo cuando escuchó unas pisadas tranquilas a sus espaldas.  
  
—¿Por qué tu hija te llama Danno? —preguntó Kaimana.

Danny se encontró a sí mismo parpadeando, confuso antes de mirar a los ojos ámbar de la tigresa con un movimiento demasiado rápido.  
  
Steve le lanzó una mirada igualmente atónita a su daimonion, como si no esperase que _ella_ hablase con él. Porque era lo que ellos deberían hacer, lo que las normas decían en tinta invisible y que todos respetaban desde que los instruían en la escuela. No hablaban demasiado con otras personas, menos con aquellos a los que no estaban ligados, ya revelaban suficiente con su apariencia y sus ojos, su entero ser.  
  
Pero por supuesto que el daimonion de Steve sería lo que otros no. Quiso reírse de lo absurdo que era.  
  
—Gracie no podía decir su nombre completo cuando tenía tres años —respondió Vach, desde su rincón y parecía tan cómoda hablando con el tigre que Danny tuvo que mirarla fijamente, para asegurarse que había escuchado bien—. Todo lo que podía decir era _Danno_.  
  
La tirante calma se prolongó durante una ridícula eternidad.  
  
—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Steve, cuando no parecía aguantarlo más.  
  
Danny levantó una ceja. —¿Y _qué_ si lo es?  
  
—No, es... —Realmente parecía estar luchando por el término correcto, si Danny podía deducir algo de su amalgama de expresiones continuadas—. Es muy _tierno_.  
  
« _¿Por qué demonios la situación era cada vez más bizarra?_ »  
  
—Cállate.  
  
—¿N-no puedo pensar que es tierno? —Curiosamente, para todo lo que había aprendido de él en las últimas horas compartidas, Steve sonaba a la _defensiva_.  
  
Danny bufó.

—¿Qué quieres, Steven? Estoy asumiendo que lograste sacarle información a Sang Min y que por eso estás aquí. Para arrastrarnos otra vez en una misión.  
  
La mirada en los ojos de Steve tenía un brillo que antes no había estado. Su sonrisa fue extrañamente esperable.

—Sube al auto, Danny, esta vez _yo_ conduciré.  
  
— _Temía_ que dijeras eso.  
  


* * *

  
  
—¿Está todo bien, _cuz_? Te defendiste muy bien ahí atrás, Kono.  
  
Habían esperado a que todos los rehenes fuesen llevados antes de retirarse del lugar para poder tomar todas las evidencias. En su mayor parte, gracias a Duke Lukela y su profesionalismo irrefutable, no hubo incidentes. Chin se mantuvo alejado de los policías lo suficiente para no atraer atención pero no demasiado como para no poder observar los comportamientos de los oficiales. Con Sang Min en custodia y con sus otros dos compañeros persiguiendo la pista hasta Hesse, Chin se había quedado sumergido en las palabras de Steve sobre la filtración en la séptima.   
  
Tendrían que volver sobre ese tema.  
  
—Estoy bien —replicó Kono aunque sus palabras no eran ligeras como siempre. Inhaló profundamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Estaba pensando en toda esa pobre gente... En todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Algunos son niños, Chin…  
  
—Recibirán ayuda ahora —dijo, pero sabía que gran parte era vacío consuelo para lo que muchos otros habían pasado—. _Gracias a ti._

Kono asintió, pero parecía más un gesto de haberlo escuchado que un acuerdo. Ella solía ser muy exigente consigo misma, aunque no lo aparentase. Era un vestigio de su vena profesional, lo duro que había sido mantener el ritmo entonces y las cicatrices que quedaron cuando falló. Para Chin, no había sido una falla si no un accidente desafortunado. Pero Kono era terca, muy terca, y siempre era más severa en su pensamiento.  
  
—No podemos dejar que estas cosas sigan así aquí en la isla —murmuró Zeke, audible para todos gracias al mutismo que dominaba la sala en la que se encontraron—. Estas cosas tienen que parar.  
  
Chin le apretó el hombro con simpatía a Kono.  
  
—No podremos hacerlo todo de una vez —comentó—. _Hoy_ hicimos algo bueno.  
  
Tama asintió al eco en sus palabras, porque ellos sabían cómo era esa vida.  
  
—¿Extrañas esto? —preguntó Kono, casi tímida.  
  
—Extraño hacer la diferencia —respondió Chin, porque era cierto y era _fácil_ reconocerlo con ella.  
  
—Siempre has hecho la diferencia para mí —dijo, sonriéndole con ese afecto que siempre le trajo paz a su espíritu. Se tomó un momento, ordenando las ideas antes de hablar—. Creo que este podría ser un gran equipo, si tuviera oportunidad.  
  
Chin supo, de inmediato, que no se refería solo a ellos. Pensó en Steve y su determinación férrea, su búsqueda teñida de dolor y la forma en la que había caído de nuevo en su vida. Se parecía a su padre, en tanto, y era tan distinto a la vez- tan dispuesto a escuchar. Danny también, en realidad, de una forma que Chin no había esperado que sean y que no podía dejar de apreciar. Pensó en la confianza que habían mostrado ese día hacia él, hacia un perfecto desconocido. Y en su palabra sobre Kono, de la que tampoco conocían demasiado.

Algo dentro de él sabía que ella tenía razón.   



	11. Naheka (Serpiente)

—Sang Min puso a Hesse y a Ettiene en un carguero rumbo a China. El Emma Karl.

_—Steve, ni siquiera pienses en-_

Oh, pero ya lo había pensado. Presionó el acelerador mientras la voz de Pat Jameson con un cariz indignado inconfundible flotaba en su oído. Podía imaginar en el ojo de su mente a su daimonion en arrebato de furia refleja mientras discutían.

Kaimana siempre era epítome de calma. No sabía, en realidad, si era bueno o malo. Era tan solo la manera en la que ella había sido siempre, desde que él era niño. Había sido su única constante, su pilar sólido y entero cuando no quedó nadie más. Seguía siéndolo, también, aún cuando no estaba físicamente a su lado.

—Quería un grupo de fuerza que hiciera lo que fuera necesario, Gobernadora —puntuó. Las palabras hervían bajo la indignación de que la política podría permitirle al asesino de su padre _escapar_ —. Me prometió inmunidad y medios.

La protesta la vio venir a leguas. _—No. No, no... No para esto. No para provocar un incidente diplomático abordando un carguero chino dirigiéndose a aguas internacionales. Steve, no es la forma en la que las cosas funcionan._

—Si China es pillada encubriendo a un terrorista, créame, no dirán ni una palabra. Hice mi trabajo, encontré a Hesse. Ahora haga el suyo. Ese barco no irá a ninguna parte.

Era vagamente consciente de las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaban Danny y Vach, de las palabras que flotaban en el aire del auto que bien podrían haber sido una protesta o bien podrían haber sido una opinión. Apreciaba la inquietud pero él no pensaba detenerse estando tan cerca de lograr lo que lo había arrastrado a Hawai’i en primer lugar. Haber perdido a Freddie y a su padre se tornaría una realidad, una definitiva y dolorosa realidad, en el momento que Victor Hesse cayese pero Steve simplemente no podía dejar que se _fuera_.

No podía permitir que esas muertes quedasen impunes.

 _«Sea lo que sea que quiera esta gente, Steve, no se lo des»._ Había dicho su padre antes de que un balazo acabase con su vida y la de Moira.

 _«¡Acaba el trabajo!»_ Fue lo que Freddie le gritó en un sitio abandonado por Dios en Corea del Norte _. «No voy a ir a ninguna parte.»_

No podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Freddie antes de ver a Torianna convertirse en polvo, pero podía detener finalmente a la serpiente que había estado persiguiendo durante cinco años.

Fallar _nunca_ era opción.

 

* * *

 

—Hay algo que deberías saber sobre tu hermano —Steve se esforzó por mantener la furia fuera del tono de su voz. Era difícil que las palabras no le supiesen a sangre. Podía escuchar, a lo lejos, los rugidos de Kaimana y el siseo de una serpiente.

Pero Victor se detuvo más efectivamente con la mención a Anton que con cualquiera de sus ataques. Su rostro era de piedra esculpida, carente de emociones, pero Steve sabía que esa mención tenía que doler. Lo sabía porque le sucedía exactamente igual con cada recordatorio sobre su padre. Y los Hesse habían sido mucho, mucho más cercanos de lo que John McGarrett y su hijo habían sido en los malditos últimos quince años.

—¿Qué hay de él? —preguntó Victor.

—Murió de la misma forma que tú.

Steve disparó.

Victor cayó hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el agua.

 

* * *

 

 —¿Qué pasó con Hesse? —preguntó Danny.

Vach le lanzó una mirada especulativa a la sangre que cubría a Steve, preguntándose sobre la gravedad de las lesiones. Luego se acercó a Kaimana, viéndose diminuta junto a la imponente tigresa y a la cobra que tenía entre sus dientes.

Steve miró hacia el agua desde el contenedor en el que había visto caer a Victor.

—Habla con los guardacostas, que lo encuentren. Todavía sigue vivo.

No necesitaba esperar una confirmación sobre eso.

Kaimana había atrapado a Nathaira entre sus dientes, su propia pelea encarnizada de la que Steve no había sido testigo, pero que reverberaba entre ellos al reencontrarse. La tigresa había tomado prisionera a la cobra y Steve había pensado en dispararle por un breve segundo. Realmente no sabía que tan lejos podían permanecer Victor y su daimonion a ciencia cierta, pero una distancia grande y las heridas podrían matarlos a los dos.

Si estaba vivo, todavía su misión no terminaba.

— _Hey_. Lo encontraremos —dijo Danny, suave en medio de la turbulencia que sacudía a Steve. Él se volvió a mirarlo por primera vez—. Debes ir a que te revisen, Steven. Esa herida en tu brazo.

Se relajó un poco mientras miraba la genuina preocupación que emanaba de él.

—Es superficial, Danno.

No podía creer que apenas dos días atrás le habían disparado en un sitio semejante y la suya sí había sido una herida superficial.

—No me llames así —respondió, la irritación relampagueando en su rostro como una chispa contra la oscuridad—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con Ettiene?

Steve esbozó una sonrisa.

—Fíchalo, _Danno_.  
  
—¿Qué te dije sobre _eso_?  
  
La sonrisa de Steven solo se hizo más grande.

* * *

 

—¿A Kamekona lo convenciste de ayudarlos? Eres mi ídolo, cuz —bromeó Kono, después de que Chin terminó de contarle cómo habían llegado a Sang Min en primer lugar. Habían hablado de la misión pero Kono era curiosa por naturaleza y quería conocer más detalles de todo el asunto. Quizá para alardear de su primera experiencia en el campo activo y el éxito que había tenido, pese a que aún no había hecho el juramento.  

No era un secreto que Kamekona era bastante selectivo al dar su ayuda. Si bien su ingenio se extendía en bastantes ámbitos más allá del género culinario, su reserva con la policía era legendaria. Kono sólo lo había visto cooperar fácilmente con Chin. Se decían que sabía tanto y veía tanto gracias a Makanui, su daimonion ratel, que no se amedrentaba ante nadie.

Chin le dio una sonrisa.

—Es un buen amigo. Sabía lo que significaba John. Quería ayudar.

Kono tarareó.

—Apuesto que está feliz que tuvimos éxito.

—Tan feliz como puede estar Kamekona —respondió, sonriendo un poco. Volvió su atención a la sala de interrogatorios en la que habían dejado a Sang Min y su daimonion hiena por ordenes de Steve—. Danny llamó y me dijo que Steve y él estaban camino al hospital. Aún no encontraron a Hesse pero lo están buscando más exhaustivamente ahora. Saben que está cerca gracias a su daimonion.

—¿Le pasó algo al jefe? —preguntó ella.

—Le dispararon. Danny dijo que tenía la impresión que iban al hospital para entrevistar a Doran también. Imagino que es para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Y nos dejaron atrás sin que podamos interrogar a los malos. _Típico_.

Chin se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estuvieron haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo desde que los encontré, pero creo que es porque no saben hacer otra cosa.

Kono intercambió una mirada con su daimonion. —Creo que vamos a tener que ayudarlos con el concepto de _delegar_.

—Tú no puedes convencerlos de mucho, sigues siendo la _novata_ —comentó Zeke.

—Espera a que me gradúe entonces.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Kono —dijo Tama.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Qué podemos hacer mientras esperamos?

Chin se rio de nuevo, en voz baja y tranquila.

—Te presentaré otro elemento importante del trabajo policíaco —dijo. Alzó las manos y los ojos de Kono se dispararon hacia los _dossiers_ que sostenía—. Se llama _papeleo_.

 

* * *

 

Danny tomó una respiración profunda antes de llamar a Meka. No estaba seguro del rumbo que tendría la conversación y tenía pendiente llamar a Chin una vez más para asegurarse que todo estuviese yendo bien desde ese lado de las cosas y decirle que Steven estaba siendo atendido. Había estado frenético en su adrenalina cuando llegaron al hospital, la sangre secándose en su rostro y Danny pensó que su primera impresión del tipo, después de haberlo visto pelear con Hesse en ese carguero, era francamente apropiada. Había demostrado que era un ninja.

—Cuando estás cansado empiezas a divagar —comentó Vach, su risa pequeña en el espacio. Danny se había tomado un momento para alejarse de toda la agitación del día y le dejaba el espacio a Steve, también, porque pareció necesitarlo—. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Meka no es Rick.

Danny levantó los ojos para mirarla.

Pese a que él siempre estaba hablando, se reservaba los peores escenarios para sí mismo porque sabía que su pesimismo era una nube tormentosa sobre su cabeza y la de Vach. Ella tenía que empujarlo un poco para sacarlo del círculo pero una vez que podía hablarlo con ella, reconocérselo a sí mismo en voz alta, era más fácil de lidiar. Habían aprendido eso a base de frustraciones pero él se negaba a alcanzar los lugares más oscuros no su mente como pasó tras el divorcio. Danny no era bueno para mantener las cosas encerradas porque, de alguna forma, lo que inventaba reprimir amenazaba con retornar con el doble de su fuerza.

—Lo sé. No son la misma persona… Es solo-

—Estoy segura que Meka entenderá lo que estás haciendo —murmuró, alentadora.

Danny parpadeó cuando la línea empezó a llamar.

 _—No esperaba que me llamases tan pronto,_ _brah, ¿howzit_? —lo saludó Meka. Danny imaginaba que era inquietud lo que se traslucía en su voz.

—Hey, Mek —Incluso a sus propios oídos sonaba débil. Confiaba en Meka y su integridad pero, a diferencia de Danny, Meka tenía otros amigos en el departamento de policía de Honolulu y entre ellos... un _traidor_ —. No terminamos aquí todavía pero, eh, hay un tema importante del que te quiero hablar. Tiene que ser en privado.

_—¿Quieres contarme algún secreto tuyo, Dan? Eso sería una ganancia._

—Es importante —insistió, tratando de imprimir la seriedad en las dos únicas palabras que salieron—. Muy importante.

Con el recuerdo de Rick Peterson agitandose en el fondo de su mente, memorias del juicio y los testimonios y la locura que fue en aquel entonces y lo mucho que había necesitado de Rachel y su paciencia, su tono era firme y terminante.

Meka se quedó en silencio durante largo momento.

_—¿Tan serio es?_

Danny miró a Vach.

—Sí.

— _Bien, entonces. Avísame cuando termines allí. Vamos a tomar algo para que te relajes y me cuentes todo. Estoy apostando que no tuviste ningún momento de descanso._

Los nudos en su estómago comenzaron a aflojarse. —Gracias, Mek.

Ahora solo tenía que hablar con McGarrett sobre esto. Tenía que saber cómo iban a seguir desde allí.

—¿Deberíamos checar con los guardacostas si encontraron a Hesse? —preguntó Vach. No sonaba muy segura.

Era un buen lugar para empezar.

—Llamaré a Gracie primero.

Necesitaba escuchar la voz de su pequeña. Todavía había trabajo que hacer.

 

* * *

 

  
  
— _Hola, hijo_ —saludó la voz de Joe al otro lado de la línea. Steve se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos en el reconocimiento afectuoso. Odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias—. _Estaba esperando tu llamado_.

—Lamento no haberme comunicado antes, tenía, uh, tenía muchas cosas que —Sabiendo que sus palabras estaban formando excusas, se detuvo. Esta era solo la primera llamada de muchas otras que serían dolorosas y era mejor acabar con todo sin vueltas ni preámbulos innecesarios—. ¿Dónde estás, Joe? Quería llamarte antes pero no sabía si podría ubicarte así que esperé. Le pedí a alguien que me comunicase contigo porque esto es- es una especie de urgencia.

Una pausa. Los silencios de Joe solían dejarlo con una sensación nublada en el pecho. Especialmente cuando no podía ver su rostro ni el de su daimonion para leer las emociones que reflejaba. Darion, aunque distante, siempre había transmitido muy bien sus sentimientos cuando de la familia se trataba.

Steve no tenía ninguna duda que los McGarrett eran familia para Joe.

— _Estoy en Japón_.

Japón. Sí, no era el sitio que esperaba y Joe siempre era sucinto respecto a sus misiones. Steve lo comprendía bastante bien.

—¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? —preguntó.

_—Siempre que lo necesites, hijo, ya lo sabes._

Suspiró suavemente mientras sus hombros se relajaban. Agradecía que la enfermera lo haya dejado solo. Había necesitado ese momento de privacidad.

—Estoy en Hawai’i —explicó sin cortes—. Escucha, Joe, hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte. No sé… Ah, no sé por dónde empezar.

Joe ya debía saber que algo malo había pasado por su simple llamada. Su tono se tornó cuidadosamente casual, estudiado para reflejar la calma.

_—Empieza por el comienzo. Seguiremos adelante desde allí._

—Mi padre murió.

Esas palabras se hundieron profundamente en sus huesos, determinantes y terribles como se habían sentido las palabras durante el funeral. Finalidad y pérdida y tanta injusticia que lo dejaba sin poder entender por qué demonios tenía que romperse su familia otra vez. Kaimana apretó su hocico contra su pierna en confort silencioso, en tranquilizador consuelo.

_—Steve..._

Steve sabía también que esas dos palabras eran de las más brutales que podía decirle a Joe White, quien había conocido a su padre por más de treinta años, sobre el destino de John McGarrett.

Su propia voz era sombría cuando siguió con otra declaración, aún más funesta que la anterior. No para Joe, tal vez, pero para el mundo en el que Steve había vivido y respirado, para todo lo que era bueno en él.

—Freddie también murió.

Joe no dijo nada en respuesta por un largo momento. El silencio era más que suficiente.

* * *

  
—¿Detective Williams?

Danny se frotó los ojos. Un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con alcanzarlo por fin después de dos días casi en frenesí. La única razón por la que había atendido el teléfono en lugar de arrojarlo al olvido era el hecho que reconocía el número.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Quisimos comunicarnos con el Comandante McGarrett directamente pero su número no está disponible. 

—Está en el hospital —respondió Danny, sin saber realmente dónde se había metido Steven después de que una de las enfermeras se les acercara para atender sus heridas y Danny saliese a tomar aire. Doran había dicho todo una vez que presionaron lo suficiente. su falta de lucidez más aparente que real, y a decir verdad su declaración servía para hundir más a Sang Min y a su _negocio_ de lo que contribuía respecto a todos los demás hilos de la investigación.

—Encontramos al fugitivo. 

 _«Bien»_ , pensó Danny. Quizá pronto podría cerrar el caso de John McGarrett y volver a una vida tranquila y relativamente normal.

 


	12. Kānalua (Duda)

—¿Qué pasará con Hesse ahora? —preguntó Kaimana. Steve se frotó los ojos, el cansancio de los últimos días calando a fondo en sus huesos. Se tomaría un descanso una vez que todo acabase.

—¿Qué te dijeron, Danny?

El aludido miró primero a Kaimana, un vistazo tan fugaz como intenso, antes de volverse hacia él. —Dijeron que lo habían encontrado inconsciente en el agua, suponen que el haberse alejado tanto de su daimonion lo afectó más de lo que él esperaba y todavía están sorprendidos con que haya sobrevivido a los disparos que le diste —Danny le lanzó otra mirada especulativa a su daimonion antes de volverse  a Steve—. Lo están trayendo aquí para tenerlo en custodia.

Algo menos en lo que preocuparse. No estaba seguro si alegrarse de que estuviese vivo y lo hubiesen encontrado o lamentarse que no hubiese muerto.

—Bien.

Danny hizo una pausa, dubitativo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —respondió, automáticamente. Había logrado hablar con Joe, al menos. Su tía Deb había sonado triste al otro lado de la línea en su breve, demasiado breve, conversación pero no podía concentrarse en eso. Le devolvería la llamada luego y podrían hablar largo y tendido —al menos, _ella_ podría hablar largo y tendido. Steve no era de muchas palabras.

Y todavía… Todavía había demasiadas cosas que hacer.

— _Steven_ —lo llamó Danny. Se volvió a mirarlo porque tenía un tono de voz que no había escuchado antes, pesado en los lugares que antes habían sido tranquilos. Inflexible de una forma que Steve asociaba a un padre a punto de castigar a un hijo. Se tensó, sin poder evitarlo, en respuesta—. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo más antes de que te enfoques otra vez en Hesse.

Un pensamiento se instaló en el fondo de su mente y si bien Danny había parecido ileso después de enfrentarse con Ettiene, Steve lo miró con intención, preguntándose si había alguna herida que tuviese que reportarle. A pesar que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo con Kaimana, también había tenido su experiencia en trabajo con equipos y él solía hacerse responsable de sus hombres y su bienestar.

Quisiera o no, Danny se había vuelto uno de los _suyos_ en ese lapso de tiempo. Temporalmente.

—¿Estás bien? —se encontró preguntando. Le costó reconocer su propia voz.

Danny parpadeó, aparentemente boquiabierto por su preocupación. No sabía si debía sentirse insultado o no con su sorpresa. No era _tan_ malo.

—Sí, no es sobre mí —le dijo, apenas un instante después—. Mira- es que… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Sang Min? ¿El infiltrado en HPD que lo ayudó?

No lo había olvidado exactamente, pero había sido un dato que se quedó en el fondo de su mente, en un rincón perdido entre otras cuestiones que no eran relevantes de forma inmediata. Pensaba volver a revisitar todos esos detalles —era lo que debía hacerse en una misión, repasar una y otra vez las minucias en su ejecución— pero no esperaba que Danny trajese el tema al presente tan abruptamente.

—¿Sabes algo nuevo?

Danny suspiró. —No. Mira… Es mi compañero de HPD, quiero hablar con él. No conozco bien a todos en el departamento, no como él, y quizá pueda darme un pantallazo sobre lo que no vi. No podemos dejar esto _ir_.

Steve lo miró fijamente.

Danny sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, seguro de las ideas que cruzaban por la cabeza de McGarrett y quería refutar toda posible sospecha inminente. Kaimana lo miró con simpatía, desde su lugar. Ojalá pudiese ayudar al neandertal que tenía ligado a ella a tratar mejor las situaciones sociales, no era la primera vez que Danny se sentía impelido a hablar con ella más que con Steve. Y era terriblemente irónico considerando que eran lo mismo.

—¿Qué tanto confías en tu compañero? —preguntó Steve, finalmente. Fue más sutil de lo que Danny había creído posible pero la desconfianza era clara en su rostro—. ¿Cooperaría con esta investigación?

En lugar de responder de inmediato, Danny miró a Vach. Ella asintió con firme seguridad.

—Confío en él tanto como puedo confiar en alguien —aseguró. Era simple en muchos aspectos, difícil en otros.  La confianza siempre era fácil de romper—. Ha sido un buen compañero y ha sido un buen amigo. Sobre la cooperación, no estoy seguro. No están muy contentos contigo en mi departamento en este momento, sin ofender. Has causado muchos líos en estas últimas horas, McGarrett.

Steve sintió que la esquina de su boca se contraía en una sonrisa inevitable.

—¿Y contigo?

—¿Conmigo?

—¿Están contentos contigo _ahora_?

—Ellos no han estado contentos conmigo desde que llegué a Hawái —respondió Danny y sonaba más amargo de lo que habría esperado, de lo que habría querido. Era un sentimiento mutuo, en realidad, el que lo separaba del resto de los policías en el departamento. Se sacudió el pensamiento cuando vio que Steve y Kaimana le dedicaban miradas similares en intensidad—. Pero, si vamos a investigar esto, si _vas_ a investigar esto, necesitas gente dentro de mi distrito.

—Hesse es mi prioridad, Danny —le dijo Steve, en voz baja, tras un minuto de consideración—. Llevo _cinco_ años detrás de él. No puedo pensar en otra cosa en este momento.

Danny frunció el ceño.

—Steven —Su voz se tornó inesperadamente filosa—. No _ignoras_ a un policía corrupto. Simplemente no lo ignoras.

—Ignoraste a Chin —le respondió, inmediato. Su primer instinto en una discusión era apuntar a lo más duro y empezar a excavar desde allí—. Hay sospechas que estuvo aceptando los pagos, como él nos dijo, y ni siquiera parpadeaste cuando hablabas con él.

Podría jurar que Danny palideció en respuesta, pero quizá era un juego de la luz. Cualquier otro rastro de emoción se drenó de su rostro con sorpresiva efectividad, especialmente considerando lo emocional que era con cada cosa hasta el momento. Steve le dedicó una mirada interesada a Vach, al ver que se había erizado de repente. Aparentemente, el chacal tenía más dificultades para cerrarse de las que Danny tenía, lo que era un interesante contraste con _su_ Kaimana.

Decidió conservar esa pieza de información a un lado. Le ayudaría a resolver el misterio que había en su compañero.

Había muchas razones por las que era difícil tratar ese tema. No especialmente porque fuese puntiagudo pero también porque lo involucraba en hechos que no estaba seguro de querer contemplar. Recordó las palabras de su padre, las que tan cuidadosamente había enviado al fondo de su mente después de haberlas oído en una grabación. Su padre creía que había más de un policía corrupto en el departamento de policía de Honolulu, que no obtendría respuestas o ayuda entre sus colegas. Era una de las razones por las que estaba investigando fuera del sistema, investigando lo que sea que estuviese investigando.

No podía decir eso. Era demasiado pronto y era demasiado _personal_.

—Yo fui quien te habló de los rumores —le dijo Danny, una vez que pudo controlar su repentina irritación—. Y son solo eso, rumores. ¿Nunca has escuchado de la frase _«inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario»_? Porque, dejame decirte, que esa es la base de nuestra justicia. No todo el mundo la respeta pero eso es lo que juramos defender. En este punto, lo que hizo Chin o no hizo todavía está por verse, no interesan para lo que te estoy diciendo ahora. _Hay_ un infiltrado y casi le cuesta la vida a _Kono_. Esos son hechos, Steven. Los policías _siguen_ los hechos.

Por un segundo, Steve parecía listo para discutir, para decirle que no era policía —Danny apostaría su sueldo, si es que no tuviese que usarlo para vivir en esa ridículamente costosa isla—, o algo semejante. Sus hombros estaban rígidos —si era por la tensión de la conversación o la dilatación de su encuentro con Hesse, no podía estar seguro— y Danny estaba casi completamente seguro que le dolía el brazo por el disparo que había recibido y con la pobre atención que le estaba dando a su cuerpo, eso le cobraría factura… pero esto era importante. Esto era- esto era sumamente importante para dejarlo pasar.

—Creo que hablar con tu compañero de una vez podría ser arriesgado, Danny —le dijo, recurriendo a una diplomacia que no se le daba tan bien. Al ver que su compañero estaba a punto de protestar, levantó su brazo sano para detenerlo—. Habla con él, si quieres. Pero no expongas todo lo que sabemos hasta tener un nombre de Sang Min, o alguna base sólida. Tantea el terreno.

Danny frunció el ceño. —Es mi compañero, Steven. Tal vez no tengas un equivalente en el Ejército pero confío en Meka más que en ninguna otra persona en esta isla.

Que era _justo_ , no debería molestarle ya que apenas se conocían. Pero Steve sintió una vaga sensación de incomodidad en eso.

—Mi padre era el compañero de Chin y también confió en él. ¿Cuál crees que pesa más para mí? —preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta—. Y no es el Ejército, Danny. Soy un SEAL de la Marina.

Vio a Vach dar un respingo minúsculo —si no hubiese estado prestando tanta atención probablemente se habría perdido el gesto que relampagueó en la cara de Danny también— y decidió que encontrar un punto medio era lo mejor, considerando que tenían que seguir trabajando juntos.

—Vuelve al cuartel general —ordenó, al final—. Habla con Chin, primero. Él conoce a la policía, también.

—No conoce a todos —le recordó Danny, poco dispuesto a ceder—. Deja que traiga a mi compañero. Al menos, déjame ver si _puede_ ayudar. No le diré todo, pero _le debo_ la información.

Steve parpadeó e hizo un gesto impaciente.

—Hazlo, está bien. Pero primero habla con Chin.

—Sí, señor —fue la réplica que obtuvo. Se preguntaría cómo se las arregló para sonar condescendiente _y_ enojado al mismo tiempo si no fuese porque estaba más preocupado en saber que estaba distinguiendo los tonos que usaba un virtual desconocido. 

Vio a Danny y a su chacal desaparecer en el pasillo.

—¿Estás sonriendo? —preguntó Kaimana, desde su costado, cuando se quedaron solos—. Eso se ve como una sonrisa para mí.

Steve la miró, tratando de borrar los rastros del gesto de su cara. No quería darle a Kaimana más razones para sostener cosas contra él. Se relajó cuando todo lo que había dicho Danny se asentó sobre sus hombros. La adrenalina estaba desvaneciéndose, pero él no podía darse el lujo de quedarse inmóvil.

—Tenemos a Hesse.

_Por fin._

Kaimana movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. —Deberías llamar a Mary.

—¿Sabes a quien voy a llamar primero? Voy a llamar a los guardacostas y varios oficiales. Tenemos que asegurar el perímetro del hospital y asegurarnos que no saque ninguno de sus trucos. El FBI deberá llegar pronto y…

—Deberías llamar a Mary, de todos modos —insistió Kaimana.

Steve suspiró.

* * *

 

 

—¿Vamos a ir a buscar a Chin, entonces? —preguntó Vach. Danny le lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de presionar el acelerador.

McGarrett no tenía razones para confiar en él o en Meka, la verdad. Se conocían apenas ellos dos y Steve jamás había tratado con su compañero —¿ _ex_ -compañero?—, pero igualmente sintió una punzada de derrota al no poder ir con Meka para pedirle ayuda directamente. No dudaba de su integridad o esfuerzo, de su dedicación al trabajo, pero tampoco podía imaginar lo que sentiría si…

—Quizá sea nuestra mejor oportunidad para encontrar al infiltrado.

—Meka y Kaya entenderán si le dices que no puedes darle detalles, Danny. Steve tiene buenas razones para no saltar a confiar en ellos.

_—Por favor, Vach._

—Espero que Chin quiera ayudarnos.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —preguntó Danny, sus dedos golpeando el volante mientras se detenía frente a un semáforo.

—Bueno, HPD no parece haber hecho mucho por él antes, si es que los rumores fueron toda la razón por la que renunció. Quizá no quiera ayudar.

Danny le dio al pensamiento toda la consideración que merecía.

Si bien era cierto que Chin había parecido reacio al principio a colaborar, esa tensión se diluyó con el correr del tiempo y a medida que se involucraba más y más en lo que estaban trabajando. Eso le hablaba de dedicación, más que otra cosa. Sin contar ese pequeño momento, ínfimo para cualquier otro, en el que le había pedido a Danny que confiase en él. Había algo de intensidad en su pedido y tenía sentido que tuviese corrientes hondas de duda, para Chin.

Si solo los rumores le habían costado todo…

Danny sabía cómo era trabajar con la policía de Honolulu. Había buena gente, por supuesto, como Lukela y el capitán, varios de sus compañeros y Meka, por supuesto, pero también era un grupo muy cerrado. No le sorprendía, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que era el principal grupo de lugareños y que ocasionalmente tenían que lidiar con el FBI y otras agencias gubernamentales que no entendían en el comportamiento isleño —Danny, sinceramente, _tampoco_ lo entendía, pero había tenido que lidiar con temas de jurisdicción y demás desde que había entrado a la policía así que podía simpatizar por ese lado.

La comprensión y la cooperación tenían que correr por dos vías. Lo que era una de las razones por la que Danny no encajaba. Tanto como no le gustaba la política y el trato, tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo al relacionarse con sus compañeros más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. No era un problema que lo seguía desde Jersey, porque todavía seguía en contacto con su gente de allí, pero era un problema de pertenencia y afiliación, de cualquier modo.

—No creo que sea así —dijo, al final.

El comportamiento de Chin no le había encendido alarmas de ningún tipo, exactamente como Steve había señalado y Danny se enorgullecía de ser bueno juzgando a la gente en su trabajo. Rara vez se equivocaba con eso. Por eso mismo, la insistencia de Vach en defender a Steven McGarrett le ponía los nervios de punta. Probablemente porque eso significaba que _él mismo_ , una buena parte de él por lo menos, entendía las razones del tipo y veía su lógica, que a pesar de ser tan necio y jodido en las interacciones sociales en general, Steve resonaba con _Danny_.

Los dos estaban dedicados a su trabajo a un punto que no podía ser saludable.

Pero, él notó con tristeza, Steve no tenía a nadie fuera del trabajo para recordarle que no debía perderse en ello. Por lo que había visto hasta el momento, ni su hermana parecía ocupar un rol fundamental.

—¿Crees que podremos pasar el fin de semana con Grace ahora que tenemos a Hesse y a Sang Min en custodia? —preguntó Vach, emociones haciendo eco entre los dos.

—Me encantaría —aseguró, con sinceridad. No podía quitar el pesar de su voz cuando pensó en Meka y en Rick y en los policías que olvidaban su deber y traicionaban sus creencias—. Primero tenemos que profundizar más en esto cuando todavía está fresco.

Vach suspiró, pero no dijo ninguna cosa más. Danny aceleró.

 

* * *

 

—Estoy bien, tía Deb —dijo Mary—. Sí, hablé con Steve también. Estamos en la misma isla, sería difícil ignorarlo, ¿no?

—Mary…

—Lo sé, lo sé —se encontró diciendo a la pantalla. De los McGarrett, no le sorprendía nada que su tía fuese mucho más afín a la tecnología que el resto… Bueno, excepto Steven, por supuesto, que tenía que sobresalir en todo—. Lo siento.

—Me gustaría que hagas un esfuerzo para hablar con tu hermano.

—¿Qué yo haga un esfuerzo? —preguntó.

Mary no era una hermana ejemplar, lo sabía bien, pero no había sido _ella_ la que rechazó las llamadas ni la que se fue durante años e inventó excusas para no volver cuando las oportunidades se presentaron.

A veces sentía que Steve la había abandonado tanto como su padre los dejó a ellos. Y eso era injusto en muchas maneras. John McGarrett se borró a sí mismo de las vidas de sus hijos sin miramientos, pero él ya no estaba y Mary se quedó con todas las cosas que jamás le dijo atoradas en el pecho...

Desquitarse con Steve había comenzado a ser natural en algún lugar del camino. Y quería cambiarlo.

—Sé que es difícil para ti —estaba diciendo tía Deb desde la pantalla. Las videollamadas siempre eran su medio favorito de comunicación porque le dejaban la oportunidad de verse la una a la otra. Lyron estaba detrás de su tía, sereno y esbelto como siempre era—. Pero es difícil para tu hermano también. No hablamos mucho hoy pero él se escuchaba… mal.

—Prometimos no… no seguir como estábamos antes —le confesó—. Estos días no pudimos conversar mucho porque está tratando de atrapar a…

Mary no encontró palabras que no fuesen « _al asesino de tu hermano_ »  y sacudió la cabeza, sin mirar a tía Deb. Ella, más que su madre y el recuerdo perfecto e imborrable y doloroso todavía, era la persona a la que Mary le debía todo. Y el pensamiento, tan triste como era, estaba pintado de afecto.

Tía Deb sonrió un poco, como si la entendiera. No la sorprendería que lo hiciese.

—John siempre quiso que ustedes estuviesen bien.

Era en ese punto que Mary se _perdía,_ sin importar las veces que lo revisitase.  
  
Si ese había sido el deseo de su padre, ¿por qué los había separado para empezar? ¿Por qué no esperó para dejarlos en dos diferentes lugares cuando todavía necesitaban el consuelo y un abrazo por la muerte de una persona fundamental para ellos tres? ¿Por qué les negó explicaciones a preguntas que nunca se resolvieron? Odiaba tener todas esas dudas pero estaba tan lejos de resolverlas como lo había estado cuando su padre vivía y ese pensamiento era _dolorosamente_ angustiante.

Keikipi se acurrucó más cerca en su regazo y Mary decidió que no podía seguir mirando a tía Deb por el momento. Le acarició el pelaje, sus ojos siguiendo el camino de sus dedos.

—¿Tía Deb? —dijo—. Estoy algo cansada. Estuve dando vueltas para buscar una casa…

—¿No te estás quedando con Steve?

Se olvidó que le había dicho que ese era el plan antes de llegar a Hawai’i.

—No me gustan las bases navales —dijo, rápidamente. Steve podría haberle dedicado toda su vida a ese mundo pero ella ciertamente no lo hizo—. Mamo me consiguió un lugar, ¿te acuerdas de Mamo? Fue quien me enseñó a surfear.

—Lo recuerdo, sí. Hablaste mucho del surf al principio… Entonces te dejo, Mary —respondió tía Deb, pero parecía haber visto a través de Mary como siempre hacía—. Lamento no poder estar allí con ustedes.

—No digas eso —respondió, de inmediato. No le gustaba la expresión de su tía, aún cuando una pequeña parte de ella sí deseaba que estuviese en la isla con ella, con Steve _y_ ella—. Tu salud es primero. Y además tus alumnos te están esperando con ansias seguro.

—Mi pequeña Ohana es primero —dijo tía Deb, con una sonrisa acuosa—. Saluda a tu hermano cuando lo veas.

Dudaba ver a Steve pronto.

No le había llamado desde el breve arreglo y no esperaba que él lo hiciera hasta que las cosas estuviesen en su lugar. Steve tenía una vena controladora que a Mary siempre la había dividido entre la risa y la irritación.

—Lo haré —murmuró, sin pretender que sonase como una promesa. Pensó que si seguían mirándose en silencio, alguna de las dos empezaría a llorar—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Hablamos después —se despidió tía Deb. Lyron movió la cabeza en acuerdo detrás de ella, su acuerdo silencioso, y Mary sonrió al ver al ciervo alejarse para no ocupar tanto espacio en el monitor y dejar que tía Deb se moviese y apagase la comunicación.

—¿Mary? —preguntó Keikipi, y la miró con curiosidad angustiada en sus ojos pequeños—. ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

—Tía Deb _siempre_ estuvo tan segura que papá quería protegernos —comentó, pensativa. Era una idea que no la dejaba en paz en sus peores momentos, pero nunca había enfrentado a Deborah McGarrett al respecto. No quería causarle pesar a su tía—. Jamás pensó que era porque se encontró viudo con dos niños angustiados y un trabajo exigente que le consumía mucho tiempo.

Keikipi ladeó la cabeza. La confusión era evidente en todo él.

—Era su hermano y si le dijo que había alguna razón… ¿Por qué no iba a creerle? —dijo—. Y los _oímos_ discutir por eso.

—Sí —Mary todavía recordaba alguna de esas conversaciones unilaterales. Su tía Deb solía hablar más seguido con su padre que ella. Principalmente porque Mary dejó de tomar sus llamadas—. Pero _siempre_ insistió que llamase a papá para que me diese su versión. Quería que hablase con él, como si su explicación fuese suficiente para entender por qué nos abandonó cuando más lo necesitábamos.

Keikipi se alejó un poco. La tensión de todo su cuerpo delatando la incomodidad.

—Mare…

—Eso es lo que hizo, Kipi. No podemos negar eso. Nos envió lejos de todo lo que habíamos conocido sin dejar que lloremos a mamá en paz y ahora- y ahora quiero que esté aquí, _quiero_ volverlo a ver. Quiero que me diga por qué lo hizo y nunca…

¿Cómo iba a tener un cierre a _eso_? No había hablado con su padre en siglos. No lo había visto más que en fotografías y su voz se perdía entre memorias. Los recuerdos más vívidos de su papá eran un aglomerado de imágenes de esas noches en las que John McGarrett se sentaba a leerle historias de detectives. Sherlock Holmes, principalmente.

—¿Crees que deberíamos encontrar las razones de papá para enviarnos lejos? —preguntó Keikipi, finalmente—. ¿Crees que Steve y Kaimana _sepan_ algo que nosotros no?

Mary hizo una pausa.

A veces sentía que, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera, no reconocía a ese chico que jugaba con ella en la costa en la persona que Steve era ahora. Eran distantes y escasos entre sí los atisbos que veía en el teniente comandante Steven John McGarrett de _su Steve_. Aquel Steve no le habría ocultado ninguna cosa de esa magnitud y ella habría podido refugiarse en sus brazos como lo hizo durante el funeral de mamá. En otra vida, no habrían sido aparentes desconocidos que tenían una relación sanguínea.

 Kaimana había terminado siendo un tigre, a pesar que Mary había jurado que se asentaría en un animal que perteneciese al océano. Y si eso no significaba que no conocía a su hermano, entonces ella no sabía que podría ser.

—No lo sé.

No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría. Ella era una McGarrett, después de todo.


	13. Pohihihi (Misterio)

Mary nunca había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en lo que significaba para Steven ser parte de la milicia, la marina, más allá del poco tiempo que lo podía ver fuera de ese universo que le era tan lejano. Keipiki solía pensar en voz alta lo mucho que extrañaba a Kaimana y sus tiempos juntos en las playas que ella no recordaba bien, recuerdos que se le antojaban un poco irreales en su extensión. Embellecidos por la ternura de la infancia, quizá.  Steven se había reducido a una imagen ocasional, en su vida y en su mente, y durante mucho tiempo ella pensó que era culpa de su hermano, de las decisiones que tomó y que le abrieron caminos alejados. Obviamente también era _responsable_. El silencio y las peleas necesitaron dos personas _siempre_ —era algo que su antiguo novio le había enseñado— y como Steven usualmente no quería pelear, el silencio mutuo se volvió una pared invisible e impenetrable.

No habían tenido una conversación decente en mucho tiempo —Mary no estaba del todo feliz con sus últimas pláticas tampoco— y sin importar lo mucho que quisiera cambiar las cosas, todavía había mucho resentimiento hirviendo en su sangre.

Los McGarrett no eran buenos para dejar ir las cosas.

—¿Estás segura que quieres esperar a Steve en la base, Mare? —preguntó Keikipi, la voz suave, desde la comodidad de sus brazos. Él sabía lo mucho que le había costado tomar esa decisión.

Suspiró profundamente.

—A Steven le gustan las bases militares. La mitad de su vida la pasó moviéndose por ellas. Se sentirá más cómodo aquí.

—Eso no quiere decir-

—Ya lo sé, Kipi.

Hizo silencio durante todo el camino a la habitación de Steve.

Los habían dejado pasar tras un breve reconocimiento, algo que le era familiar, y Mary se había sorprendido al descubrir que Steven no había vuelto desde que ella lo había dejado allí, días atrás. ¿Tendría derecho a preguntarle dónde había estado? Su hermano le había dicho que había estado siguiendo una pista sobre el asesino de su padre y le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que lo habían encontrado... pero eso había sido todo.

El estómago de Mary se retorcía en la incertidumbre y la preocupación y la falta.

La habitación estaba tan asquerosamente ordenada que tuvo ganas de reír con la visión. Keikipi saltó a la cama con gracilidad y Mary dio un respingo cuando escuchó algo caer al suelo en el acto.

Fue un golpe seco, sonoro en el mutismo del cuarto presuntuoso, pero nada parecía roto cuando se agachó para ver qué se había caído. No obstante, su mirada se tropezó con algo bajo la cama.

Era una caja de herramientas metálica.

Pensó que era un lugar extraño para esconder algo así, pero la etiqueta en la que se leía claramente «campeón» fue lo que más atrajo su atención.

—¿Mary? —Keikipi se había quedado sobre la cama y se asomaba por encima de ella. Sus ojos eran cautos.

—¿No nos preguntó Steve si papá alguna vez lo había llamado «campeón»?

—Sí. —La confusión de Keikipi era perfectamente audible en su voz—. ¿Por qué?

Arrastró la caja fuera de su escondite —Steve siempre había sido malo, terriblemente malo, para esconder cosas— y la abrió sin cuidado, sin miramientos.

—Creo que encontré la razón.

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue un libro que le resultaba terriblemente familiar y la mera visión le trajo un sabor amargo. Era el que su padre solía leerle de pequeña, al menos uno de los tantos, y era de Arthur Conan Doyle. Si eso no era prueba definitiva que esta caja pertenecía a su padre, ella no sabía lo que era.

¿Por qué Steve la tendría en un escondite, pobre y precario como fuera? ¿Qué significaba?

Vació todo el contenido de la caja sobre la cama, preocupándose por manejarlo todo con mayor cuidado. Había postales, una llave, muchas fotos y algunas cartas. Todos elementos que le recordaban a las historias detectivescas que solía leerle su papá de pequeña. Mary era hija de un policía y de niña siempre había amado las historias de misterio.

—¿Eso es una grabadora, Mary? —preguntó Keikipi, que se había quedado en la cama para tener una visión más cercana de todo contenido—. Es _familiar_.

Lo era.

Sintió la comodidad del peso en su mano cuando la tomó y recordó vagamente que su padre solía grabar cintas, aunque las razones se perdían entre los recuerdos dormidos.

Mary apenas tenía memorias del sonido de su voz sin la interferencia de los teléfonos y la distancia por lo que fue un impulso movido por la nostalgia, más que la curiosidad, lo que la llevó a presionar el botón de encendido. Ella rara vez se permitía pensar en Moira o en Ishi, los daimonions de su papá y su mamá, porque pensarlos era aún más angustiante que los rostros de sus padres. Los daimonions solían conservar la forma una vez asentados pero su existencia se reducía a polvo cuando sus acompañantes perecían. Nunca tendrían un cuerpo para enterrar. No habría vestigio más que la silueta inscrita en el sepulcro.

Si Mary pensaba en la mariposa que solía zumbar junto a su mamá y el perro que solía dormir a los pies de su papá, ella sólo podría pensar en el polvo dorado que dejaron al morir.

La voz de su padre llenó el espacio con su presencia y despertó imágenes del pasado.

 

* * *

 

 

—No podemos hacer mucho más por ahora —le dijo la gobernadora a Steve, a través del teléfono. Las palabras quedaron en la punta de su lengua ante el tono inflexible de ella, que prosiguió implacablemente en su discurso—. El FBI es muy insistente y si queremos que cooperen con nosotros en adelante, tenemos que ser diplomáticos.

—Gobernadora...

—Sé lo mucho que esto significa para ti, Steve —dijo Pat Jameson con una voz más suave. Steve tenía impresa esa voz en recuerdos de otros tiempos. Había sido una buena amiga de sus padres, según podía recordar—. No te estoy pidiendo que cedas el caso, pero muchas agencias tienen los ojos puestos en Hesse y quieren asegurarse que todo está por el libro. Déjalos estar seguros, luego puedes hacerte cargo de todo cuando esté preparado.

Era razonable.

De verdad que era razonable.

—Victor Hesse escapó durante cinco años —dijo a través de sus dientes—. No puedo bajar la guardia.

—¿No está herido, Steve? —insistió ella, todavía en ese tono que mezclaba simpatía y absolutismo a la vez—. ¿Qué puede hacer mientras esté inconsciente?

—No quiero darle ninguna oportunidad, gobernadora.

—¿Y no será más fácil si hay tantos ojos puestos en él?

—Si están puestos en él, seguro —respondió, fácilmente. En la teoría muchas cosas funcionaban perfectamente, pero las variables de las realidad debían tenerse en cuenta—. La pregunta es si todos aquí están con los ojos puestos en él. Las luchas por jurisdicción siempre rondan estos casos, gobernadora. Los dos lo sabemos bien.

Steve lo había seguido durante cinco años, persistente como era, pero Anton y Victor Hesse no estaban solamente en su campo de visión. Hesse había estado en el radar de tantas agencias que ni siquiera era gracioso.

Kaimana se movió impaciente en su habitación, una rareza en ella, y los ojos de Steve siguieron sus movimientos compulsivos. Si su ansiedad estaba llegando a su daimonion, eso quería decir que debía controlarse mejor.

—Tienes total jurisdicción, Steve —dijo la gobernadora—. Ellos lo saben y tú también. Te quiero en tu mejor estado para sacar a estas personas de mi isla. Dime, ya esperaste hasta ahora. ¿No puedes esperar un poco más?

El cansancio, aunque fácil de ignorar, estaba en sus hombros y en los de Kaimana. Recordaba la mirada de Danny cuando le había dicho que se quedaría en el hospital. Se encontró agradeciendo que el detective oriundo de New Jersey no estuviese allí para escucharle dar a la gobernadora la única respuesta que su entrenamiento le habría permitido.

—Sí, señora.

Kaimana se detuvo completamente.

—¿Acabas de _ceder_? —preguntó, una vez que Steve arrojó el teléfono encima del escritorio. Le habían concedido una oficina para poder trabajar ya que prácticamente había vaciado toda un ala del hospital para dejar en vigilancia estricta a Victor Hesse y a Nathaira—. ¿A qué accediste?

—Vamos a tener que cooperar un poco más con los demás.

—Nunca jugamos bien en grupos grandes —comentó Kaimana. Steve sintió una risa borboteando en su garganta—. Pero es cierto que necesitamos un poco de descanso.

Los SEALs les habían infundido la importancia de trabajar en equipo, de olvidar el individualismo y centrarse en el grupo como todo para dar el máximo de cada uno y completar la misión encomendada. «Nunca dejes a un hombre atrás» era una de sus máximas —una de las razones por la que la imagen de Freddie en Corea del Norte estaba grabada perpetuamente en sus pupilas, pese a que su amigo había hecho claro que no pensaba en ello del mismo modo— y les habían inculcado que el éxito depende de lo que se puede hacer como un equipo. Lo que uno no puede lograr solo, en comunión puede conseguirse.

Steve estaba solo en Hawai’i.

Excepto que él no lo estaba.

Tenía a Danny, Chin y Kono. Su equipo. Temporalmente suyo, al menos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó su daimonion cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo al teléfono móvil. No era que ella no lo supiera pero Kaimana solía ser así, de preguntas en voz alta. Solía ayudar a sacar a Steve de su propia cabeza.

—Voy a pedir refuerzos.

—Danny va a estar ocupado —le recordó Kaimana, como si hubiese hecho falta—. Chin, probablemente también.

—Es bueno que tengamos un tercer miembro en el equipo, entonces.

 

* * *

   
Chin vio salir a Kono de la oficina con Zeke firme en sus talones, una joven con una misión. Había bromeado con ella sobre que había amado la excusa que le dio Steve para escapar del papeleo pero en realidad sabía que la confianza implícita era lo que había llegado a Kono. Steven parecía esa clase de personas que una vez que decide confiar en ti lo hará hasta el final, y tan rara como era esa clase de lealtad, también era inspiradora. Chin sabía que él no quería decepcionar a Steve y no porque era el hijo de un viejo amigo si no porque algo en él lo estaba empujando a ello. Podía imaginar que pasa su prima sería igual.

—¿No te parece extraño que le haya pedido a Kono que vaya sola? —preguntó Tama. Él entendía su reluctancia, teniendo en cuenta que los protocolos y procedimientos más usuales de la policía detallaban todas las razones por la que estaba mal ir solos en una misión.

—Tal vez pensaba que nuestro deber era encargarnos del papeleo de todo el equipo —murmuró impávido.

Tama soltó un graznido que sencillamente podía pasar por una protesta audible.

—El papeleo es la peor parte.

—Y aún así alguien tiene que hacerlo —comentó una voz llena de simpatía.

Chin levantó la cabeza de la computadora y se encontró con la expresión cansada de Danny. El chacal muy cerca de sus pies, tan tranquila como estaba Tama cuando se sentía agotada.

Tuvo cuidado de no mostrar su sorpresa ante la ausencia de Steven y su tigresa, encontrando más que curiosa la separación temporal entre los dos. No era tan extraño, en absoluto. Steven y Danny apenas se conocían, naturalmente no estarían juntos cada minuto del día, pero se había acostumbrando a la visión de ambos en tan poco tiempo que no podía evitarlo.

—Steven se quedó en el hospital para interrogar a Hesse —comentó Danny, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Eso no encajaba con lo que su prima había dicho.

—En realidad le pidió a Kono que vaya al hospital como custodia. Creo que iba a descansar un poco.

Una ráfaga de sorpresa y algo parecido al alivio atravesó la cara de Danny. —Eso es bueno. No ha dormido en días.

—Tampoco te ves muy descansado —apuntó. Tama hizo un sonido de acuerdo.

—Bueno, es difícil dormir cuando hay tantos disparos e incidentes internacionales cerca de ti —respondió Danny, impasible.

Chin mantuvo su rostro tranquilo, cuidando de no sonreír.

En la fuerza solían hacerte creer que todos eran familia y que la confianza y lealtad eran indispensables condiciones. Era una de las razones por las que había dolido tanto cuando todos agacharon la cabeza y le dieron la espalda cuando los rumores comenzaron. Pese a no conocer tan bien a Danny, era capaz de reconocer la creencia y lealtad invisible que había en él.

No había hecho otra cosa que mostrar ese tipo de peculiar y admirable lealtad, reacio como parecía, hacia Steve.

—No fue un incidente internacional —comentó. La gobernadora había intervenido a tiempo, la verdad. Steven debía agradarle mucho, dadas todas las libertades que había recibido y todos los límites que ella estaba tentando para asegurarse de su éxito.

Danny se rio. Sonaba agotado, un poco forzado, pero sincero de todas formas.

Su postura perdió un poco de la rigidez y Chin se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí con interés. No era raro para un policía quedarse a destiempo persiguiendo pistas y preguntas, lo había experimentado bien, pero con el terrorista capturado y todo en aparente control...

—¿Hay algún cabo suelto?

Danny parpadeó, tan rápido como había reído, y su expresión se cerró un poco.

—Steve dice que conoces a todos los oficiales de mi distrito.

Chin hizo un gesto de acuerdo, sorprendido por la seriedad en el rostro de su compañero. Una ráfaga de inquietud se levantó su columna ante la referencia a su pasado.

—Como dijiste, trabajé durante quince años allí.

Danny asintió, su expresión volviéndose pensativa.

—Quiero averiguar quién es el topo que reveló la identidad de Kono —explicó. Se detuvo un momento luciendo incómodo pero con una rápida mirada a su chacal, las palabras volvieron—. No soy de aquí y no conozco a todos, ni la dinámica que había en la comisaría antes… pero tenemos que encontrar esta filtración. Steven cree que puedes ayudarme.

Chin trató de no dejar que la tensión que sentía se notase pero podía sentir como la emoción se le filtraba por los poros. Tama se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—¿Y _tú_ qué crees?

Danny le mantuvo la mirada sin dudar.

—Bueno, tienes mucha más antigüedad que Meka, que fue mi primera opción, pero no estaba seguro si querrías ayudarme a investigar a tus viejos compañeros. Es una posición difícil.

Había algo en su tono de voz que Chin no podía dejar de imaginar que era simpatía. Había algo más, un grado de conciencia impresa en la frase, que no le dejaba dudar de la sinceridad de Danny ni por un segundo.

—¿Has estado en una investigación parecida? —preguntó.

—Hace algunos años —Los hombros se alzaron en un gesto que no era tan indiferente como pretendía ser, al menos en su opinión—. No fue agradable. Son cosas que se quedan contigo.

Podía simpatizar con ello, porque había estado en ambos lados. Nunca resultó fácil mirar dentro de la vida de un colega y descubrir que todo lo que creías era falso y tampoco era fácil ser el centro de las miradas cuando te juzgaban silenciosamente.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —preguntó Chin—. ¿Hay algún policía que te de mala espina?

Danny le dio consideración al pensamiento durante mucho tiempo. Volvió a intercambiar miradas con Vach, inseguro aparentemente.

—La verdad es que no tengo una buena relación con muchos allí —Su sonrisa era un poco amarga, no alcanzó sus ojos—. No me llevo del todo bien con los isleños. Soy un _haole_ que lleva placa, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Chin hizo un gesto de acuerdo, comprendiendo. Tama se sacudió, como si un pensamiento le hubiese molestado.

Se preguntó si ella también estaba sintiéndose un poco abatida con la idea que habían estado juzgando a Danny del mismo modo que ellos habían sido juzgado antes. Tenía un problema de actitud, eso era verdad en la totalidad. Pero Chin no había pensado, ni por un segundo, que podría ser bueno en su trabajo. La primera idea que tuvo cuando le dijeron que un haole estaba teniendo el caso de John era que la policía de Honolulu no se interesaba realmente por lo que había pasado, que estaban insultando la memoria de un buen hombre.

—Suena a que no es un buen ambiente de trabajo.

—Oh, no te preocupes —Danny le dio una sonrisa que poca analogía tenía con su tono y parecía realmente natural su franqueza—. Les hago la vida tan imposible como puedo también. Es algo mutuo.

 

* * *

 

— _Pero renunciar a mis hijos_ —La voz de John McGarrett tronaba en sus en sus oídos dolorosamente con cada palabra— _... eso me destruyó--_

—¿Mary?

Steve.

Toda animosidad había caído hacia el fondo mientras escuchaba la cadencia llena de dolor que había llenado la habitación. Nunca había escuchado a John McGarrett, de pocas palabras y expresión fría, tan abierto y desarmado. Mary no sabía si realmente había odiado a su padre en algún momento o solamente el dolor había nublado toda emoción posible porque la ira y la rabia se diluyeron en algo más y más filoso, diferente a esas emociones que habían ardido en su sangre durante la mitad de su vida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con eso, Mary? —preguntó su hermano mayor mientras cerraba la puerta con decisión. Había un borde de ira en sus palabras, uno que conocía bien, pero no la estaba mirando a ella. Kaimana, en cambio, se movió cerca, una compañía reconfortante junto con Keikipi—. ¿Qué estás...?

—Steven.

Eso detuvo sus movimientos precisos y estudiados. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla durante un largo rato antes de cerrar la caja de herramientas con un golpe seco.

Mary creyó que podría abrazarlo si viese un atisbo de algo más que cautela en el rostro de su hermano. Se abrazó a sí misma, las palmas frías contra la piel caliente de sus antebrazos, mientras que absorbía lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo que me dejó papá —respondió Steve en voz tranquila. Se sentó a su lado en el suelo, de espaldas a la cama como ella estaba, pero a distancia prudencial todavía—. Una investigación.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Aún no lo sé, Mare.

Sintió las lágrimas punzando en sus ojos, ella sabía más que él, pero se negó a llorar más por una historia enterrada. No podría llorar frente a Steve, se había negado todo el tiempo a dejarse reducir al llanto en presencia de su hermano.

—¿Es sobre la razón por la que nos envió lejos? —insistió y pudo ver, por la forma en la que la espalda de Steve se enderezó, que estaba en el camino correcto.

—Mary, necesito dormir un poco —dijo en voz calma—. Tengo un interrogatorio muy importante que hacer y tengo que aprovechar el tiempo.

—Prometiste que íbamos a hablar.

Steve la miró a través de sus ridículamente largas pestañas. Su postura no cambió.

—Lo haremos, Mary —respondió. Titubeante, como pocas veces lo había visto, estiró el brazo y lo pasó por encima de sus hombros—. Llegaré hasta el fondo de todo esto.

Keikipi parecía carecer de sus reservas porque se había acurrucado con Kaimana con el abandono confiado de antaño, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. La visión de la tigresa y el hurón juntos fue un consuelo más grande de lo que habría pensado. Le daba esperanzas para creer que no todo entre Steven y ella estaba destruido. Apoyó el rostro en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

—¿Lo atrapaste entonces?

—Sí —respondió Steve—. Victor Hesse está bajo custodia en el hospital.

—¿No temes que se escape?

—Es una serpiente escurridiza —replicó—. Pero está inconsciente, vigilado por todas las agencias que tenían ojos sobre él y tengo a uno de mi equipo allí. No irá a ninguna parte. Cree en mí.

Algo se asentó en lo más hondo con ese pensamiento. Ella nunca había sabido cómo había muerto su madre ni por qué había tenido que ser así. Conseguir respuestas sobre su padre había parecido igual de improbable hasta ese momento.

—Te creo.

 


	14. Kaʻa lola (Montaña rusa)

La graduación de Kono estaba oficialmente a cuatro días. Tres días y quince horas, si buscaban precisión. Había estado anhelando ese momento, la culminación de un nuevo camino, y sin embargo... los últimos días estaban escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Quizá no sería una espera tan larga como pensaba que serían esas últimas horas.

Mientras observaba los alrededores del pasillo de la habitación en la que estaba Hesse, se le ocurrió pensar que ella no tenía ninguna autoridad allí. McGarrett había hecho un buen teatro cuando llegó, sus ojos tan mortalmente serios como había sonado su voz, y ninguna persona o daimonion había cuestionado su presencia.

Zeke había recibido miradas curiosas, que era nada nuevo, pero ella se sorprendió más de lo que pensaba al ver tanta variedad de daimonions en la clínica. Que todos los policías tenían perros era un estereotipo roto desde la infancia, gracias a Chin, pero Kono siempre había considerado a su primo una rareza en la familia. Igual que Sid y su tío Keako, la gran mayoría de sus cosanguíneos que habían pasado por la fuerza, tenían alguna variedad canina como su alma caminante. Si eso había hecho más fácil que le diesen la espalda a Chin, ella no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo.

Se suponía que la lealtad era un rasgo implícito en todos ellos y, con todo, no les había temblado el pulso al dejar a uno de los suyos a su propia suerte.

—¿Kono? —Zeke levantó la mirada del suelo y ella mantuvo la expresión en su cara ante el llamado—. ¿Eres tú, Kono?

El aleteo de Iokepa lo reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Malia había sido una parte importante en su vida, aunque odiase reconocerlo. Una presencia constante en el fondo, una figura que compartía espacio con Chin entre recuerdos. Le había ayudado con la rehabilitación para su rodilla, pese a que no era su especialidad, y había sido casi como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. También había sido el amor de Chin y, tan celosa como había estado de ella cuando niña, se había ganado un sitio en su vida y su corazón... Hasta que ella rompió el de su primo, desde luego.

Había muy pocas cosas que Kono no se sentía capaz de perdonar. Dañar a Chin, dañar a uno de los suyos, era una de ellas.

—Doctora Waincroft. —Hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, esforzándose en mantenerse quieta pese a que un sinfín de palabras vibraban desde sus cuerdas vocales.

—El comandante McGarrett asustó a todos mis colegas. Solo quiero asegurarme que el paciente está bien —Malia se veía triste y Kono no se atrevía a pensar que era por su indiferencia. La idea no debería ablandarla, pero la debilidad de Kono era la familia y Chin y Malia habían sido un conjunto por tanto tiempo...—. Me dijeron que tienes órdenes de-

—Nadie puede entrar, doctora —advirtió Kono—. Además no es su especialidad.

—Estoy habilitada para exámenes de guardia y revisión. Solo quiero asegurarme que está vivo. Es mi deber como doctora.

El jefe le había dicho que tendría que vigilar a todos los que entrasen al cuarto y ella se preguntó si se refería solo a los doctores, si se había encargado de advertir a los otros antes que llegara ella desde el cuartel general. Por alguna razón, parecía que tenía autoridad suficiente para dejar a varias agencias en su suspenso, esperando y Kono encontraba divertida toda la situación. Quién diría que un recién llegado tendría tanto poder de veto.

Ninguna persona había insistido ver a Hesse. Salvo Malia, por supuesto.

—El bienestar de un asesino importa más que el de un buen hombre, entonces —comentó. Lamentó el exabrupto y no solo por la mirada de dolor que atravesó la cara de Malia—. Cinco minutos.

Abrió la puerta y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, para asegurarse que estaba bien que dejase su lugar. Duke Lukela le lanzó una mirada de acuerdo desde el pasillo y Kono se relajó.

No confiaba en muchos de su trabajo pero sí lo hacía en Duke y Kiki.

Steve le había dicho que iría a dormir un poco por lo que ella lo esperaba en unas pocas horas. Si fuese más tiempo, él habría llamado a Danny y a Chin para custodiar. Ellos eran mejores opciones gracias a su experiencia, y sin embargo Kono tenía dos cosas a su favor.

Por un lado, las personas tendían a subestimarla y amaba mostrarles que se equivocaban al juzgar a Zeke sin conocer su valor. Por otro, Danny era llamativo en todo aspecto —desde su apariencia a su chacal— y Chin atraería miradas por su mera presencia. Kono era tan hawaiana como podía ser una persona, se había criado en las esferas más íntimas de la cultura de la isla, y sabía pasar desapercibida.

—Gracias, Kono.

—No lo hago por ti.

Victor Hesse no se veía amenazante en una camilla de hospital, pálido y gris como estaba. Era un contraste inmenso con lo que sabía de él y sabía de sobra que el hecho que estuviese vivo era un milagro que daba cuento de su larga estela. Kono se preguntaba si lo hubiesen hallado si Kaimana no había atrapado al daimonion serpiente cuando lo hizo o si estarían contando una historia muy diferente. Por como estaban las cosas, prefería no pensar en ello.

Estaba contenta que estuviera fuera de las calles y que no hiciera más daño.

—¿No es un excesivo encerrar a la serpiente?

—Las serpientes son impredecibles —Kono se encogió de hombros, ignorando al ofidio. No se había movido demasiado desde que ella había llegado—. Mi jefe solamente los dejó en la misma habitación para asegurarse que no morirían.

Steve no se había visto muy entusiasta con la idea de dejarlos a ambos juntos pero el hombre en cuestión había asesinado a su padre y no podía culparlo. Por otro lado, McGarrett le había _disparado_ a Hesse y estaba aferrándose a la vida por un hilo delgado. 

—Aún así.

Kono quería pensar que la renuencia en la voz de Malia era por su integridad, por su profesión. Eso no evitó que la compasión que podía ver en ella picara.

—La separación con su daimonion fue probablemente lo que ayudó a que lo atrapasen. Podría haber escapado —le dijo a la doctora, cortante—. Podría haber seguido matando personas.

—Kono —Malia inhaló profundamente. Iokepa se había quedado inmóvil en su hombro, imagen que le recordaba a Tama y Chin. Lo odiaba—. Soy doctora. Mi deber es _siempre_ elegir la vida, Kono. Lo sabes.

Sí.

Sabía que era así, por supuesto. Y aún así, esta era la misma mujer que le había roto el corazón a Chin cuando estaba solo. Había cosas que Kono nunca dejaría de resentir.

—Examínalo antes que llegue mi jefe.

Malia suspiró. Era obvio que quería seguir con la conversación.

Zeke se había quedado muy tenso y su silencio era reconfortante para ella. Tal vez no tenían la relación más armoniosa pero él sabía si necesitaba de su callado apoyo o prefería el bálsamo de su voz.

—¿Trabajaran para el comandante McGarrett? —preguntó Malia.

Kono estaba segura que la pregunta no se refería solo a Zeke y ella. No le contestó porque no tenía derecho a saber sobre r Chin y Tama, a saber sobre la vida de ninguno de ellos verdaderamente, ni tampoco su daimonion color caramelo.

Ni era que Kono supiera qué sucedería con ese equipo provisorio. La oficina que les habían dado tenían el carácter improvisado de un equipo naciente, seguían tratando de encontrarle un sitio a cada cosa todavía, pero los privilegios hablaban de algo más sólido que una tarea evanescente. Kono era una novata, quizá menos que eso gracias a su _estatus_ como parte de la academia, por lo que era fácil suponer que su rol en todo el asunto era temporal... Y al mismo tiempo, Steve había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla allí, cuidando a su prisionero.

No sabía qué sería de ese equipo, para ese proyecto, y realmente esperaba tener una oportunidad para verlo crecer. Para ser parte, inclusive. Tendría que preguntarle a Chin si él  estaba intrigado con la puerta que se les había abierto desde que conocieron a Steven McGarrett tanto como ella.

 

* * *

 

Chin no se movió de su sitio cuando Tama se inclinó hacia adelante, observando la pantalla.

La tecnología, pese a la pobre relación que Danny tenía con ella, tenía sus grandes beneficios. Saber hasta los detalles más absurdos de una persona en cuestión de minutos era un privilegio y un pensamiento inquietante a la vez. Por un segundo le hacía pensar en todos los secretos, todos sus secretos, y lo fácil que se reducía una vida a un archivo en casos extremos. Chin no parecía tener sus mismas reservas y se movía con destreza sobre la mesa electrónica que les habían dado para la oficina principal.

—No entiendo cómo haces eso —se quejó en voz alta, un tanto incómodo con el silencio que había caído sobre ellos. Ante la mirada atenta de Chin, fugaz como un rayo, señaló el panel de control de la máquina—. Eso. Con la computadora.

La boca de Chin se curvó en una cuasi sonrisa.

—Déjame adivinar, prefieres el papel.

Danny se encogió de hombros.

—Es más seguro.

—Y es más lento y difícil de entender —apuntó.

—No en mi experiencia. —La tecnología odiaba a Danny por lo que él tenía que responder con el mismo tipo de emoción—. Por eso creo que mientras trabajemos juntos, tú te encargarás de la computadora.

Chin parpadeó en su dirección. Era un hombre mucho menos transparente de lo que era Steve, al menos para Danny, y no estaba seguro si estaba desconcertado por lo que había dicho o por pensar que podían seguir trabajando juntos.

Considerando la historia, lo que sabía y lo que no, Danny creía que sería cruel si Steve no le dejaba un trabajo permanente a Chin Ho. Esperaba que si ese equipo de fuerzas especiales no prosperaba, las cosas no volviesen a ser como antes para él. Se sentía mal por quejarse de su vida al ver lo estoico que estaba siendo Chin con sus problemas.

—Steve no me ha dicho que piensa hacer una vez que termine con esto. No creo que esté pensando tan lejos...

Chin se rio calladamente.

—Su padre era igual —comentó. Una nube de nostalgia le cubrió la cara—. Una vez que tenía algo en mente, pocas cosas detenían a John.

Danny rodó los ojos, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería. Tres días trabajando con Steven habían sido agotadores y estimulantes a la vez. Desde que había entrado en la escena del crimen sin el menor respeto por el procedimiento o el trabajo que se había hecho, Danny supo que no sería fácil lidiar con él. No le había mentido a Steve cuando dijo que el trabajo era todo lo que tenía —además de su hija— y él pensaba quedarse en el lugar que mejor le permitiera proteger el hogar de Grace.

Si tenía que tratar con Steven McGarrett y sus complejos mientras tanto, bueno, no se veía una tarea tan titánica como había parecido en un principio. 

Se alejó unos pasos de Chin y su daimonion mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla principal, miles de datos apareciendo al azar en el monitor.

—¿Qué puedes decirme hasta ahora?

—Tenemos acceso a mucha información pero... creo que necesitamos algo más de libertad y menos candidatos.

Tenían tantas posibilidades para empezar que no era ni remotamente gracioso. 

—¿Total inmunidad y medios no son suficientes? —bromeó Danny, aunque sabía exactamente a lo que Chin se refería.

Una cosa era investigar a delincuentes y criminales, explorar sus vidas y secretos a fondo y entender por qué funcionaban como funcionaban. Otra, distinta era cuando se trataba de compañeros y conocidos, personas con las que habías compartido experiencias y demás.

Chin no necesitaba saber tanto.

—Creo que sé como podemos reducir sospechosos.

—¿Cómo?

—Conozco a un tipo. —Danny y miró a Vach, que era la única que sabía a quién se refería. Toast había mostrado ser un gran informante a pesar de todo y había ayudado bastante a Danny consiguiendo la información—. Aunque necesitaré hablar con Steven antes de ir a verlo... Es un maniático del control.

—Es ese enfoque láser —comentó Chin con una sonrisa lenta, claramente anclado en el pasado. Tama graznó, melancólica—. Por eso necesita a alguien que le recuerde que su camino no siempre es el correcto.

Danny no estaba seguro si se estaba refiriendo a John o Steven en ese momento.

—¿No piensas que fuiste un buen compañero John? —preguntó con más suavidad de la que pretendía.

Chin no respondió de inmediato.

—No fui lo suficientemente bueno para salvarlo.

No importaban las circunstancias, ese pensamiento prevalecía. Danny conocía el sentimiento bastante bien y sabía también, sin importar lo que dijera, que no podría convencer a Chin de lo contrario. Dios sabía que todavía llevaba el peso de la muerte de Grace consigo a pesar de que habían pasado años. A pesar que le habían dicho que el dolor y la culpa menguarían.

—Haremos que todos los que tuvieron que ver con su muerte, paguen —aseguró. Le apretó el hombro a Chin, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que le dieron su daimonion y él—. ¿Crees que nos ganamos un tiempo de descanso con esto?

 

* * *

 

Mary miró a su hermano durante un largo minuto antes de volver su rostro hacia el teléfono celular, indecisa. Debería despertar a Steve, desde luego que sí, pero su hermano había caído en sueños profundos y no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez vez que se había tomado una merecida pausa en toda esa encrucijada que lo había traído a Hawai'i. Kaimana y Keikipi se habían acurrucado juntos y apostaría que también estaban durmiendo, ajenos a todo el mundo.

Ella estaba despierta.

Titubeó un momento antes de aceptar la llamada.

—Teléfono de Steven McGarrett.

—Uh, hola. —Una voz femenina totalmente desconocida habló al otro lado del teléfono tras un momento de quietud. Sonaba confusa inicialmente pero el tono mutó a uno más confiado—. Soy la teniente Catherine Rollins. Me gustaría hablar con-

—Lo despertaré —dijo Mary, sin estar segura si debía presentarse o no. Si bien tenía interés en saber más detalles, el hecho que fuese la llamada de una compañera de la marina era suficiente para encender alarmas en su mente.

Mary tocó el hombro de su hermano y se encontró sintiéndose un poco perdida cuando él dio un salto en respuesta, completamente alerta en un segundo. Imaginaba que era una reacción consecuente a toda un vida entrenando para los militares y el pensamiento le dio una punzada de tristeza. Los ojos de Steve tardaron en enfocarse en su rostro y la sorpresa que relampagueó en su mirada fue clara como el día. Estaba impresionado que ella siguiera allí.

Estaban tan mal. Ellos, su relación... Todo.

—Me quedé dormida —le explicó, un poco avergonzada—. Igual que Kipi. Lo siento.

—Está bien —respondió él con voz inusualmente cariñosa. Sus ojos se ablandaron—. No me molesta que te hayas quedado, Mare.

Pestañeó, ignorando la repentina humedad de sus ojos, y le tendió el teléfono a su hermano.

—Te llama una tal Catherine.

Se tomó un minuto para apreciar el cambio en la expresión de Steven. Su expresión se compuso y una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios mientras se enderezaba para responder.

Interesante.

Jamás había mencionado a ninguna Catherine en ninguna de sus conversaciones previas... aunque era cierto que ellos rara vez hablaban de cosas tan personales y la reacción dejaba en evidencia que era alguien que le importaba. Y además le divertía la perspectiva de ver a Steve interactuando con una mujer que no era familiar. 

—Hey, Cath —saludó en una voz tan distinta a la que Mary acostumbraba oír de él que no podía dejar de escuchar—. ¿Qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Son celos lo que estoy escuchando, teniente?

Steven comenzó a hablar en susurros, dándole la espalda en respuesta evidente a la curiosidad de ella, y se preguntó qué era tanto secreto. No podía ver la cara de su hermano ni leer el tono de su voz por lo que se giró para mirar a Kaimana, que toda la vida había sido como un libro abierto. La tigresa la miraba con diversión mansa en sus ojos ámbar.

—¿Cath? —murmuró, sin alzar la voz.

Kaimana no se inmutó. Keikipi miraba entre ambas con curiosidad evidente reduciendo en su mirada.

—Sí, te debo una más. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda con esto. —Mary escuchó decir a Steven, al final. Su voz era más fuerte—. Eso no es cierto. Me haces sonar como un pésimo amigo. Claro, sí. Te llamaré.

Arrojó el teléfono a la cama tras cortar la llamada.

Mary tuvo la impresión que no pensaba volver a dormirse. No tenía idea qué hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo, debía ser muy tarde o muy temprano.

—¿Cath? —le preguntó, esta vez mirándolo a él. No pudo suavizar el deje sugerente de su voz. Tampoco había tratado de hacerlo con mucho esmero.

Steve le dio una de las miradas de pretensión más sólidas que Mary le había visto en su vida. Levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Mare?

—Se presentó muy formalmente así que no pensé que fuera importante para ti —comentó, tentativamente. Del único amigo que sabía era de un Freddie algo.

La sonrisa de Steve era cálida, sin embargo, al hablar de esta misteriosa Catherine.

—Es una buena amiga.

—¿Solo una buena amiga que se pone celosa cuando una mujer contesta tu teléfono?

Steve le dio una mirada divertida.

—Te pierdes parte de la comunicación cuando escuchas un solo lado —se mofó él—. Y es peor si no lo escuchas todo.

Mary le sonrió. Steve parecía tan estoico y rígido, especialmente estando alrededor de ella, que era agradable ver un atisbo de algo más... humano.

Odiaba la imagen de perfección que él evocaba, a veces.

—¿Te vas al hospital de nuevo?

Steve borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—Iré a ver si Hesse está consciente, pero no volveré a dejar el lugar hasta saber más. 

—Irás a tomar una ducha, primero.

Él asintió. Se veía más relajado. Era cierto que el descanso hacía maravillas. Tal vez hablar con esta buena amiga, incluso...

—Catherine volverá a llamar —informó Steve, repentinamente—. Tiene que confirmarme algo. Si llama cuando no estoy-

Mary hizo un gesto de frustración.

—Sí, sí. ¿Tengo que aclarar que soy tu hermana?

Steven sonrió y desapareció en el cuarto de al lado, seguido de cerca por Kaimana, sin contestarle.

Mary le acarició la cabeza a Keikipi, agradeciendo el confort de su tacto. Como si se tratase de un guión, una vez que el agua de la ducha hizo patente su presencia, el teléfono sonó.

No era Catherine Rollins.

—Soy el Detective Danny Williams —dijo una voz decididamente masculina con un toque de diversión ineludible. Mary trató, pero no logró, darle rostro a la voz —. Y como tampoco eres Steven creo que los dos estamos confundidos con esta llamada.

Sintió que una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios en eso.

—Soy Mary Ann McGarrett.

Hubo una pequeña pausa al otro lado, un silencio trémulo.

—Nos vimos en el funeral, aunque me parece que no nos presentamos... Lamento mucho tu pérdida. 

—Gracias —respondió, ignorando el nudo en su garganta. Se moría de ganas por preguntar algo que no estaba segura si quería saber—. ¿Conocías a mi padre?

—No tuve el placer, no —respondió, franco—. Escuché que era un gran policía.

Mary se rio amargamente. Keikipi se quedó muy, muy quieto bajo su mano.

—Sí, bueno, no sabía ser otra cosa.

Danny hizo otra pausa, más extensa. Era un silencio cuidadoso esta vez.

—Steven dijo algo parecido —suspiró, en voz tranquila—. Lamento que haya sido así. No es una vida fácil ser hijo de personas que se dedican a los demás.

Podría haber sido una frase hecha pero no la sintió así. La sinceridad era brillante en las palabras y no podía dudar de ello ni por un instante.

—¿Tu padre era policía también?

—Bombero voluntario —respondió Danny, todavía suave. Mary se sentó en la cama, sin saber qué decir. Keikipi se trepó a su regazo, mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud—. Cada vez que sonaba la sirena... la cara de mi mamá era difícil de ver.

Mary había perdido a su padre y a Moira el mismo año que perdió a su madre y a Ishi. Lo único que quedaba de su familia eran su tía y Lyron, que estaban tan lejos cuando ella los necesitaba allí, y Steven y Kaimana que eran inalcanzables aún en proximidad.

Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su mellizas, asombrada con su aparición repentina. No había pretendido...

—¿Está-

No podía hacer esa pregunta. No podía articular las palabras.

—Todavía trabajando —dijo Danny, una sonrisa transparente en el sonido de su voz amable—. Y todavía me preocupa.

Mary se rio en eso, aunque no era realmente gracioso y sintió el escozor del llanto en sus ojos.

Era el simple hecho que alguien más entendía, que alguien más... era el hecho que no había podido pensar en su padre en años sin sentir las huellas de su ausencia y su falta y ahora que había vuelto a casa... ya no lo vería.

Su familia estaba rota para siempre.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, cuando encontró sus cuerdas vocales. Era tan extraño estar llorando en el teléfono con un perfecto desconocido que se preguntó si aquello era normal o solo otro ejemplo de lo jodida que era su vida—... Yo- lo siento. Nunca me pasa esto.

Nunca dejaba que le pasara.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó, sintiendo unas ganas extrañas de reírse. Hundió los dedos en el pelaje de su hurón.

—Necesitabas desahogarte y lo hiciste, eso es lo que está bien. Nada de eso tiene que ver conmigo. ¿Quieres que llame más tarde?

—No, no. Steven dijo que tardaría tres minutos y-

—Y ya estoy aquí.

La declaración colgó en el aire y Mary se volvió hacia la puerta, asombrada más allá del entendimiento por la repentina interrupción. No quería saber cuánto de la conversación había escuchado su hermano.

Aunque, a juzgar por la expresión que tenía, Steven llevaba allí un rato.

—¿Sigues allí? —preguntó Danny, un poco inquieto.

—Steve está aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Danny bufó al otro lado de la línea. —Bueno, es mi jefe actualmente. No tengo muchas opciones.

La sonrisa en su cara era irreprimible.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó ella sonriéndole a su hermano.

Los ojos de Steven, ilegibles en su emoción, se quedaron fijos en su expresión.

—No, no lo es. Por favor, no le digas eso —Una pausa breve en la línea—. Está mirándote con esa cara de estreñimiento, ¿verdad?

Mary soltó una carcajada y el sonido persistió al ver que Steve fruncía el ceño, estirando su brazo para recibir el celular. Keikipi y Kaimana permanecieron callados, mirando entre ellos.

—Sí. 

—Creo que podríamos torturarlo un poco más con el suspenso. Pero creo que te quitaría el teléfono por impaciente si lo hacemos.

Mary estudió el gesto de su hermano y tenía que estar de acuerdo con ello. Steven jamás había sido el más paciente. Ni aún de niño. Había una razón por la que su padre solía leerle a ella las historias de misterio.

—Puedes apostar eso —dijo, la sonrisa persistente en su boca—. Lo pondré al teléfono.

—Cuidate, Mary Ann. 

—Gracias —Y lo decía en serio.

Steve tenía una mirada confusa cuando recibió el móvil. 

—¿Qué es lo que le estabas diciendo a mi hermana, Danno? —preguntó. Mary se maravilló en lo infantil que sonaba de repente—. Bueno, a ti no te gusta que te llame así y a mí no me gusta que conspires con mi hermana...

La voz de Steven quedó como una cortina de fondo.

—¿Estás bien, Mary? —preguntó Kaimana, que la miraba con toda su atención.

—Estoy bien.


	15. ʻŌlelo hoʻoholo hilinaʻi (voto de confianza)

El aviso de Kono sobre la leve mejoría en la salud de Victor Hesse quedó fijo en la pantalla de su teléfono, junto a breve informe sobre lo que había pasado en el hospital durante su ausencia. La novedad disparó una claridad en su cabeza que no estaba esperando. Le había prometido a Danny que lo acompañaría a ver un informante —no se sentía bien dejarlo irse solo desde que Steve lo había nombrado su _compañero_ — así que Hesse tendría que esperar. Reforzó la seguridad en el hospital, pidiéndole a Chin que fuese con Kono y se despidió de Mary y Keikipi antes de salir de la base.

Iba a ser un día ocupado, por fin.

Desde que había capturado a Victor estaba esperando que la sensación de triunfo lo alcanzase pero algo de todo el asunto lo molestaba todavía. No sabía exactamente qué parte de toda la historia porque desde que había llegado a Corea del Norte había muchas cosas que no sumaban bien. La captura de Anton se sentía como una trampa bien elaborada por las coincidencias y Steven no podía recordar, de todos sus años persiguiendo a los Hesse, de algo que hubiesen planeado por separado.

Nunca habían planeado cosas por separado. Pero habían actuado más de una vez de ese modo.

Eso quería decir que Anton debió haber estado muy confiado para hacer esa trampa y sabía que Victor estaba en Hawái. Habían hecho sus deberes, dijo. Pero si ese era el caso, Steven tenía que considerar que Victor había estado en la isla antes que él capturase a Anton o que incluso, la razón por la que Anton había sido capturado fue para distraer a Steve de lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo Victor. Y allí era el punto, ¿no?

¿Qué razón que no fuese vengarse de Steve había llevado a Victor Hesse a Hawai’i? 

A simple vista, no había otra. No obstante, si había una... la respuesta, de alguna forma, se enlazaba con su padre. Tenía que ser.

Era el único factor común.  
  
—¿Danny dijo que va a pasar a buscarnos? —preguntó Kaimana.  
  
—Iremos por él y por Vach. Le dije de conseguir un auto para que pudieras entrar también.  
  
Kaimana no se había quejado todavía de que tuvieran que separarse varias veces en el día —ella sabría cuando considerar que era demasiado porque él era bueno para ignorar la sensación, dejarla a un lado— pero Danny necesitaba cambiar ese auto con un modelo mejor. Bueno, también necesitaba un buen apartamento y relajarse un poco.

Steve solo estaba haciendo un paso a la vez.  
  
—Tenemos la camioneta —le recordó ella y le dio una mirada llena de interés—. A menos que estés pensando en conseguirle un auto a Danny. ¿Hay una razón por la que quieras ganarte el visto bueno de tu compañero?  
  
—Lo haces sonar como si estuviera extorsionándolo.  
  
Kaimana hizo un sonido muy parecido a un bufido que no llegaba a serlo. Sus ojos lo miraban con una clara intención.  
  
—No es tu estilo —respondió ella, tranquila—. Es curioso que te esfuerces para que te vean positivamente.   
  
—Va a ser mi compañero y tengo la impresión de que le gustas a Danny más que yo.  
  
Kaimana movió la cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
—¿No tiene algo que ver con que Mary también le haya causado mejor impresión que tú, Steve?   
  
—Claro que no.  
  
—Tienes un historial con malas primeras impresiones —le dijo ella—. Aunque... si te hace sentir mejor, creo que le gustas más de lo que parece.  
  
—Lo dices porque solo me golpeó una vez, ¿no?  
  
—Te lo merecías —dijo Kaimana, sin un ápice de solidaridad. Era totalmente injusta con él, últimamente—. Y lo sabes.

 

* * *

  
  
Vach movió las orejas y Danny levantó la mirada al captar el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Su daimonion rara vez se desconectaba del lugar en el que se encontraba y le gustaba estar muy consciente de sus alrededores. No estaba seguro si era instinto depredador, algo que los chacales tenían de sobra, o quizá era el fantasma de todas sus cicatrices, una marca del precio que habían pagado por confiar tan fácilmente erase una vez.   
  
—¿McGarrett? —preguntó.  
  
Steven dijo que pasaría a buscarlo temprano en la mañana porque quería regresar al hospital en el día.

Danny estaba dividido entre la frustración que le provocaba la visión de túnel del tipo y el agradecimiento de lo dispuesto que estaba Steve a torcer su camino un poco, a retrasar su regreso a la misión que lo había arrastrado a la isla en primera instancia, por su pedido. Era un testimonio claro sobre el potencial del gran compañero que podía llegar a ser Steve.  
  
Vach sacudió la cabeza en negativa.  
  
—Es Meka.  
  
Danny recibió a Meka con una sonrisa cansada desde la puerta de su apartamento.  
  
En los últimos días había dormido más bien poco y la sensación de cansancio no desaparecería hasta que pudiera cerrar el caso oficialmente. No se trataba solamente de la muerte de John McGarrett, aunque ahora que había hablado con los dos hijos del hombre el pensamiento pulsaba con más fuerza en lo profundo de su cabeza, sino que también quería terminar con los infiltrados en la comisaría.

Su trabajo era peligroso, un riesgo constante cada día, y ninguno necesitaba la deshonra de unos valores vendidos entre sus filas ni los peligros que conllevaba.   
  
—¿Vas a contarme tus nuevas aventuras, Dan? —preguntó Meka y le dio una sonrisa mientras levantaba una bolsa de papel y la sacudía—. Amy te envía algo para desayunar. Quiere saber cómo está tu brazo.  
  
Danny suspiró.  
  
—Tienes que dejar de decirle a tu esposa cuando algo me pasa, Meka. No tiene por qué molestarse.  
  
—¿Por qué mentirle? —preguntó Meka mientras que Kaya le daba un puntapié juguetón a Vach, haciendo claro eco de los sentimientos escondidos en las palabras—. Y no es ninguna molestia. A ella le agradas.  
  
—Dale las gracias entonces —dijo Danny. No le gustaba que lo consintieran, pero no era un desagradecido y Amy había sido siempre agradable con él—. ¿Cómo está Billy?  
  
Por unos breves momentos, fue como si los últimos días no hubiesen pasado y el peso de sus hombros se levantó ligeramente.

Meka le contó sobre las últimas travesuras de Billy y su daimonion volador, le preguntó sobre Grace y bromeó sobre lo silenciosa que estaba la oficina ahora que Danny se había ido con los niños grandes y poderosos. Fue una agradable sorpresa saber que realmente lo extrañaba.  
  
—Los rumores dicen que la gobernadora le dio pase libre a tu nuevo compañero y prioridad con todas las agencias —concluyó Meka su comentario mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.  
  
Danny le dio una sonrisa burlona, recordando que Steve había abordado un navío con su auto y que había conseguido que le dispararan en menos de una hora empezado el trabajo en las fuerzas operativas nuevas.  
  
—Total inmunidad y medios, dice McGarrett —confirmó—. Espero que mi trabajo no sea tratar de reducir los destrozos que deja a su paso o estoy fallando espectacularmente.  
  
Meka sonrió burlón.  
  
—Si vas a fallar, lo harás así. No haces cosas a la mitad. —Hizo una pausa mientras estudiaba a Danny por un par de segundos—. Parecías muy serio la última vez que hablamos y dijiste que me querías hacer unas preguntas.   
  
Vach exhaló un suspiro. El daimonion de Meka le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su chacal antes de volver toda su atención a Danny. Kaya tenía ojos oscuros e inteligentes.  
  
—Esto es difícil de explicar. No te puedo decir todo Mek y antes que cualquier cosa, sé que no te gusta hablar mal de la gente… pero las preguntas que tengo que hacerte son sobre nuestros compañeros de la policía...

 

* * *

  
  
Tama dio una vuelta por la habitación, ojos atentos y entrenados en todos los rincones, antes de posarse en el suelo junto a Zeke. Kono vio a los dos daimonions hablar por un segundo, no escuchando las palabras precisas entre susurros, antes de volver su atención hacia su primo.  
  
—Ya me estaba sintiendo sola —dijo Kono en voz baja tras un fugaz saludo silencioso—. ¿Vienes a tomar mi lugar, cuz?  
  
Chin sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no tengo mi placa conmigo así que solo estoy de compañía —le dijo él. Kono no comentó que ella no tenía su placa en absoluto. Había cosas que otros no debían oír, pero el estado de la relación de Chin con la policía no era precisamente secreto—. Steve me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que Danny y él volvieran.  
  
—¿A dónde fueron? —preguntó—. ¿Es impresión mía o ellos siempre consiguen moverse más que nosotros?

Chin le dio una serena sonrisa ante eso.  
  
—Tenían que ir con un informante por el asunto de Sang Min. Sobre lo que dijo cuando fuiste encubierta.  
  
Era una referencia lo suficientemente clara para Kono, lo suficientemente vaga para otros oídos.  
  
En su momento, realmente no se había preguntado al respecto sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras enfrentaban a Sang Min porque la adrenalina había dado otra prioridad. No obstante, una vez que se enfrió su sangre, la idea se le presentó con insistencia. Quizá, porque su desconfianza con la policía de Honolulu corría profundamente, no había podido sorprenderse del todo con la perspectiva agria de que había realmente oficiales corruptos escondidos allí. ¿Chin se sentiría más traicionado de lo que ella se sentía con ese pensamiento? Porque, dejando al margen la injusticia que había vivido su primo, no podía negar que había buena gente en el distrito y estaban dedicados a su trabajo tanto como podían.

Se preguntó brevemente si el creer tan rápido que Chin había aceptado pagos tenía que ver con ello, si había sospechas susurradas, y lo tristemente irónico que era que, si no sospechaban lo que sucedía, estaban protegiendo a un hombre desleal con el uniforme.

Tenían que encontrar a ese topo.  
  
—Danny y yo estuvimos trabajando en ello, Kono —dijo Chin, como si le hubiese leído la mente. Su mirada estaba despejada, como siempre, y ella no podía dejar de maravillarse con su fuerza latente.

Decidió no decirle que se había cruzado con Malia, algo que había tenido toda la intención de hacer a modo de advertencia. No entendía cómo Chin no estaba más dolido con su ex pareja, la mujer con la que había pensado casarse, la que lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitó.

Sospechaba que le dolía mucho más que Kono estuviese enojada con ella que otra cosa. Chin era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban y sin embargo... tan frágil para los que sabían dónde buscar.

No quería causarle más pesar.  
  
—¿Qué encontraron? —preguntó—. ¿Algo sólido?

Le habría gustado preguntarle cómo había sido trabajar con Danny, cómo era trabajar con Steve y Danny porque ella no había sido parte de ninguna investigación todavía y sus encuentros habían estado reducidos.   
  
—Es un poco más complicado de lo que pensarías. Danny pensó que este informante podría ayudar a descartar nombres.  
  
—¿Crees que tenga razón? Eso parece un gran voto de confianza, _cuz_.  
  
—Él me dio uno primero —dijo Chin en voz baja.  
  
Kono asintió.  
  
Añadió el nombre de Danny al de Steve en su libro de vistos buenos, porque estaba claro que los dos habían confiado en su primo. Sabía que para Chin era especialmente importante contar con el apoyo del hijo de John... no había forma de escapar de esa verdad. John McGarrett había sido un buen amigo, un mentor y un compañero. Que Steve le hubiese dado un ancla era una absolución que, si bien Chin no debía buscar porque no había hecho mal alguno, le ayudaba a aplacar la culpa que sentía. No era tanto un ancla como un salvavidas.

Aún así, ella no podía hacer caso omiso de lo que significaba que alguien que había trabajado para la policía confiase en _él_. Para Chin valía mucho y, por ende, igual valía para ella.

Una vez Tama le había dicho que los cambios inesperados a veces te llevaban al lugar que debías estar. Si les habían dado su confianza a estos recién llegados y ellos habían hecho lo mismo con él desde el principio, Kono ya no tendría ninguna duda.

 

* * *

 

—¿Cómo conociste a este chico? —preguntó Steve.  
  
Danny había permanecido en silencio sombrío durante gran parte del viaje y no se había quejado cuando Steven tomó el control del auto, lo que parecía una mala señal. No sabía qué decir para aliviar el ambiente que había caído sobre ellos porque él nunca había sido bueno para charlar amistosamente en los momentos de tensión.

Menos aún, la tensión que emanaba de Danny la podía sentir en oleadas y no estaban ayudando. Lanzó una mirada al asiento de atrás donde Kaimana y Vach estaban compartiendo espacio y sonrió para sí mismo. El espacio era lo suficientemente grande para que Kaimana entrase, no exactamente para que estuviese cómoda del todo y sin embargo Vach no parecía molesta en tener que compartir un poco de su burbuja con la tigresa. Debido a sus diferencias, deberían lucir más incómodas una con la otra, y no lo estaban.

Vach captó sus ojos a tráves del espejo. Era imposible negar la inteligencia que había en sus iris cristalinos.  
  
—¿Por qué no lo dices? —preguntó, al final. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Danny.  
  
Su compañero parpadeó una vez en su dirección, dejándole totalmente claro que su cabeza estaba a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Lo que te molesta, Danno —insistió, paciente a su pesar—. ¿Por qué no lo dices?  
  
—No me llames así —discutió con lasitud y se removió en su asiento. Su expresión parecía nublada todavía y Steve se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con su hija—. Mira, tengo… un nombre. Quiero probar primero con _Toast_ antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas.   
  
Steven pestañeó en respuesta, sorprendido.

El último resumen que Danny le había dado carecía de ese dato. Algo había cambiado desde la llamada del día anterior y su encuentro de la mañana. 

—¿Tienes un nombre?

—No lo conseguí yo —le explicó Danny—. Sinceramente, era uno de los tantos que Chin y yo le estábamos dando vuelta porque algunas cosas de él no sumaban.  
  
—¿Cómo conseguiste a este informante? ¿ _Toast_? —preguntó porque era claro que Danny no hablaría por el momento. Quizá realmente buscaba una confirmación o una certeza.  
  
—Su nombre es Adam Charles —dijo Danny. Sonaba aliviado de que Steve no hubiese perseguido el otro ángulo y él se sumó puntos porque empezaba a entender cómo trabajar con este detective en particular— Fue parte de mi primer caso oficial en la isla, hace unos seis meses. Fue arrestado por piratear cajeros automáticos alrededor de la isla. Básicamente es un buen chico pero estaba enganchado con unos cabezas huecas y estaban usándolo por sus habilidades-

Steve dejó que la historia llenase el silencio durante unos momentos, sus dedos tamborileando en el volante.  
  
—¿Y tu corazón sangró por él?  
  
Danny lo miró por un momento, su rostro lleno de irritación, pero Steve no dudaba que había dado en el blanco.

Sonrió de la forma que, sabía bien, solía irritar a su mejor amigo. Y la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara con el recuerdo

_Freddie._

A Freddie le hubiese gustado conocer a Danny. Lo había sabido desde que se encontraron en el garaje de la que solía ser la casa de su padre pero, de todos modos, el pensamiento llegó como un golpe en el estómago.

Pensaría en ello, en él, más tarde. Mucho más tarde. Cuando estuviese lejos de los atentos ojos del chacal y la intensa mirada de Danny. Cuando la urgencia fuese abrumadora. Cuando volviese a llamar a Kelly para poder disculparse por dejarla viuda una y otra vez, para disculparse por dejar a su hija sin un padre hasta perder el aliento.

Steve no estaba listo para pensar en ello.  
  
—Recibió una beca para MIT a los nueve... —La voz de Danny lo arrancó de la memoria de su mejor amigo y Steve pudo respirar otra vez—. Es un genio. Al menos cuarenta minutos al día.  
  
—¿Qué pasa el resto del tiempo? —preguntó.

 

* * *

 

—¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez, Mary? Steve nos dijo que-

—Cállate, Kipi.

Mary se arrodilló junto a la cama y tanteó bajo  colchón con sus manos. La caja de herramientas seguía en el mismo lugar, por supuesto. Se sentía fría contra la punta de sus dedos pero eso no la detuvo en ningún momento, ni cuando tuvo que tirar de ella para sacarla ni cuando rozó contra la piel de su brazo.

—Mare-

Mary le lanzó una mirada a su daimonion.

Con los labios presionados en una línea tensa, era evidente que ella había tomado la decisión de ignorarlo, y se dedicó a desparramar todo el contenido sobre la pulcra cama para poder tomar fotografías de cada una de las cosas que guardaba.

Keikipi a veces no sabía cómo lidiar con su fuerte carácter. Abrió la boca otra vez.

—No, Keikipi.

—Esa caja-

—Es de papá —replicó ella, con fiereza. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, moviéndose con destreza a pesar de su innegable agitación—. No es justo que Steve sea el único que la tenga. Además, no la estoy robando. Solo quiero tomar unas fotos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea involucrarnos.

—Viste como se puso Steve ayer cuando encontramos esto, Kipi. Sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con nuestra familia. Quiero saber. Necesito saber. ¿Vas a decirme que tú no?

—Solo no creo que debamos hacer esto a espaldas de Kaimana y Steve.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Mary mientras sus ojos quedaban atrapados por una postal que había caído. La giró sobre el edredón para tomar una imagen del reverso—. Porque yo creo que ya estoy cansada de _no_ estar involucrada en esto. La vida de papá, la vida de papá y Moira, lo que sea que haya pasado, no tiene que ver solamente con Steve y con Kaimana. Eran nuestra familia, también. ¿De verdad quieres ignorar esto?

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

—Entonces deja de decirme lo que no debo hacer y apóyame, para _variar_.

Keikipi se quedó muy quieto.

Mary se atrevió a lanzarle otra mirada por la repentina quietud y se sorprendió al ver que la miraba con unos ojos desgarradoramente tristes.

—Siempre estoy de tu lado, Mary —le dijo—. Solo- no me gustaría que te lastimes más. Hemos sufrido- hemos sufrido suficiente, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez —respondió, la voz le tembló extrañamente—. Sé que Steve y Kaimana van a resolver esto, Kipi. No serían ellos si no lo hicieran. Pero no puedo… no puedo dejar que me empujen lejos otra vez.

Keikipi giró la cabeza, sus ojos vagando desde las cosas que se esparcían sobre el colchón, cada una escondiendo un misterio, al rostro angustiado de Mary.

—Apúrate, entonces —murmuró finalmente—. No me gustaría que nos atrapen.

 


	16. Kumu (Propósito)

Adam Charles no era exactamente lo que Steve había esperado. Tampoco el daimonion diminuto, amarillo y negro, que zumbaba alrededor de su hombro. Danny parecía no encontrar ningún problema en la situación desconcertante por lo que el escenario era aparentemente común. Su expresión era más indulgente que exasperada —aunque había algo de eso también, hirviendo bajo la superficie— mientras que observaba a Toast sumergirse en ese número de datos y patrones.

Steve realmente tenía que sentarse a contemplar las consecuencias de tener como compañero a alguien tan propenso a la ira, pero de nuevo... Su estancia en Hawai’i era probablemente temporal. Y, además, Vach había sido la primera señal de advertencia.

Los chacales, especialmente los rojizos como el daimonion de Danny, eran una especie agresiva. De las más agresivas, según decía su inicial búsqueda de información. Más allá de eso, Steve nunca había juzgado a una persona por la apariencia de su daimonion —Kaimana no le habría permitido caer en algo tan banal— y no iba a empezar ahora. 

El tiempo le daría valor a Danny y a su chacal.  
  
—Hey, Jersey. Te veo todo _kamaʻāina_ —comentó Toast de repente, la diversión clara en su mirada.

Danny rodó los ojos cuando Steve dio una respuesta alusiva e hizo un gesto de irritación que le dibujó una sonrisa más grande a Toast. Tuvo que esconder la suya porque, a diferencia de su joven acompañante, sabía que no sería recibido con la misma lisura.

Era indudable que Danny favorecía lo teatral, no solo en sus movimientos grandilocuentes sino incluso en la forma que se movía dentro de una habitación. Vach, con su mirada aguda y penetrante, parecía sumamente pequeña en contraste. Oculta a plena vista.

—Bueno, no sé de donde sacaste esto pero sin duda vas por la pista correcta.  
  
Danny se tensó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para fijarse en la computadora, ojos completamente enfocados en un cambio brusco a su actitud afable de momentos atrás. Steve movió su atención del chacal al policía, sorprendido por ver reflejados sus movimientos. No era inusual que ocurriese, pero aparecía como desconcertante en ese par particular.  
  
—¿Tan rápido encontraste la información? —preguntó Steve.  
  
Toast lo miró con tanta condescendencia que se sintió como un niño de primaria que había fallado en la primera pregunta de la clase. La abeja se mantuvo zumbando, aparentemente ajena a todo.  
  
—Está siendo descuidado, quieres decir —resumió Danny. Algo oscuro parpadeó en su semblante—. Es la impunidad. No le preocupa dejar pistas porque cree que está a salvo.  
  
Eso era bueno para ellos a grandes rasgos, francamente. Pese a ello, la postura de Danny parecía mucho más tirante de lo que había estado apenas unos momentos antes. Steven miró la pantalla, buscando el nombre que lo había hecho reaccionar así.  
  
—¿Conoces bien a tu sospechoso? —preguntó. Darren Kaleo no le sonaba exactamente familiar, pero Steve no pasó mucho tiempo en la isla después de que su padre lo envió al continente.  
  
—Estuvo como compañero temporal de Meka hace unos meses. Antes de que yo llegara. Trabajaron en un caso que no se resolvió de la mejor manera.  
  
Steve parpadeó. Las piezas cayeron en su sitio sin esfuerzo.  
  
—Hanamoa te dio el nombre.  
  
Tenía sentido.

Danny le había dicho que planeaba hablar con Meka porque, mientras la ayuda de Chin era muy valiosa, Hanamoa tenía más contacto con las personas de la comisaría. Podría ver mucho más de lo que Chin alcanzaría a visualizar a distancia y la conexión más fuerte de la que poseía Danny con el distrito mismo lo ayudaría a moverse como pez en el agua.  
  
Los músculos de la mandíbula de Danny se endurecieron aún más.  
  
—Sí —respondió—. Kaleo no parecía muy decepcionado con las cosas como fueron y Meka tuvo un mal sentimiento con él. Lo ha estado investigando desde entonces.  
  
Steve frunció el ceño. Algunas cosas no sumaban bien. —¿Sabes de que se trató ese caso?  
  
—No realmente —dijo Danny, todavía visiblemente inquieto. Su boca se torció a un lado—. Sé que había un tipo llamado Ochoa que estuvo involucrado pero Meka no me dio detalles.  
  
Esa era una trama mucho más complicada de lo que había pensado en principio, pero Steven no estaba realmente sorprendido, si debía ser sincero. Su padre había estado preocupado por la corrupción creciente entre las filas de la policía y él había sido forzado a una jubilación temprana un par de años atrás. Era fácil ver la correlación.

La pregunta era si Steve podía confiar en Danny lo suficiente para ofrecerle ese conocimiento. Quizá era una cuestión que su nuevo compañero también estaba contemplando.

—Vamos, Danno —dijo—. Le dije a Chin que estaría en el hospital antes del mediodía.

Danny frunció el ceño en su dirección. Si era por el uso del nombre que le había prohibido o por la idea de que debía despegar la atención del detective Kaleo, Steve no lo sabía.

Toast levantó la mirada de la pantalla por lo que se sentía la primera vez en una eternidad y sus ojos fatigados se posaron en Danny.

—Puedo investigar esto para ti, Jersey. Solo tienes que decirlo.

Steve se sorprendió al ver que la línea de los hombros de Danny se relajaba. Vach exhaló, dócil.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —dijo, al final.

—Solo no te olvides traerme más de esto la próxima vez que vengas —murmuró, señalando el paquete de golosinas que había traído.

Danny resopló, pero se veía menos sombrío. Se volvió hacia Steve con el ceño fruncido.

—Y te he dicho que no me llames _Danno_ , McGarrett —murmuró.  
  


* * *

 

Zeke siempre le había dicho a Kono que los _subestimarían_ en la policía. Por su pasado, por sus conexiones, por su apariencia. La chica con el daimonion nutria. La ex surfista del sueño truncado que decidió seguir los pasos de su primo. La joven que no fue suficiente. Kono no pensaba que esa era una carga lo suficientemente pesada y, por supuesto, él no podía hacerle ver razones.

Aprendió, muy pronto, que lo importante no era la mirada de otros. Lo importante era lo que esas miradas no veían. A Zeke lo descartaban como débil e inofensivo, lo perdían de vista en la lucha y el podía atacar si Kono lo necesitaba o mantenerse al resguardo para dejar que ella se defendiera. Desde que había dado sus primeros pasos, su daimonion nunca había dejado que la intimidasen y él no podía negar la satisfacción que atisbaba a ver en los rostros que se encontraban con la ira de su Kono.

Tama le había dicho una vez que su apariencia no tenía que determinar lo que podía hacer y los dos habían tomado ese consejo con todo el corazón.

—¿Hay alguna novedad con Sang Min? ¿Con Doran? ¿Sabemos qué más han estado haciendo en la isla además del tráfico?

Chin miró a través del pasillo solitario, despejado de los guardias por el cambio de turno, muy consciente que su prima había elegido ese momento por privacidad y conveniencia. Zeke pudo ver en su expresión como descartaba algunas respuestas antes de hablar. La mirada intensa de Kono le decía que ella había visto lo mismo que él.

—Después de que acordó darnos la información para atrapar a Hesse dijo que se negaría a cooperar. Steve le dio tiempo para que lo piense y me dijo que volveremos a intentar una vez que todo esté más seguro. 

—¿Vas a cotejar los nombres de los policías para ver si reacciona? —preguntó Kono, su voz apenas audible en la quietud—. Por eso estás esperando a que Danny y Steve descarten nombres.  
  
Chin presionó los labios antes de asentir. Había algo de orgullo dirigido hacia ellaa escondido en el gesto.

—Si vamos con algo más sólido, es posible que hable. El problema es- San Ming no estuvo tantos años construyendo su negocio sin tener buenos cómplices...

—Piensas que hay mucha gente involucrada de la policía.

—No sé si se trata de mucha gente o mucho poder —respondió Chin, un poco apagado—. En esta isla casi todos los policías conocen a los criminales y posiblemente todos los criminales conocen a la policía. Hay mucho más sucediendo aquí.

Kono ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, como si estuviese buscando un ángulo para ver una pintura cuyo significado no alcanzaba a descifrar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Una sensación.

Tama hizo un sonido de acuerdo y Kono le dirigió una breve mirada antes de volverse hacia Zeke. 

—Te sienta bien, _cuz_ —murmuró ella, repentinamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba la cara curiosa de su primo. Parecía más sereno de lo que había estado otrora—. Volver a estar en el lado de la ley. Luchar por la justicia.

Chin sonrió un poco en respuesta y el silencio los envolvió por un momento agradable. Zeke podía sentir que Kono estaba luchando por no decir algo —empezó a morderse el labio como un intento de contención y sabía que, tarde o temprano, no podría resistirlo más.

Era una causa perdida. 

—¿Chin?

Le dio una sonrisa, a sabiendas. Chin Ho Kelly podía leer a Kono Kalakaua como ninguna otra persona.

—¿Qué es, Kono?

—¿Has pensado en preguntarle al primo Sid? —dudó ella, la sacudida suave en las palabras delataba lo mucho que le costó pronunciarlas.

—Kono...

—Él está todavía en el departamento. Es uno de los pocos y--

—No me ayudará —replicó Chin, meneando la cabeza con aire desolado.

Kono no podía discutir con eso y Zeke se encogió en la finalidad que había en el tono del mayor. Vio que Tama se mantenía muy quieta, queriendo pasar completamente desapercibida, algo que hacía cuando se sentía de verdad incómoda.

Era un cuervo, por lo que los ojos siempre se sentirían atraídos por lo oscuro de sus plumas. Muchos habían juzgado la naturaleza carroñera de esas aves como sinónimo de maldad.

Zeke sabía que olvidaban que también, en la antigüedad, el cuervo era símbolo de protección.

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —preguntó Kono. Era un ofrecimiento sensible.

—Tendrías que explicarle todo —replicó Chin, franco. Mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella por un largo momento pero terminó alejando la mirada hacia la dirección opuesta—. No estoy seguro que quiera ayudarte si sabe cómo terminaste involucrada en esto. No lo aprobaría.  
Kono, siempre la rebelde, tuvo que responderé a eso último.

—No _necesito_ su aprobación.

—Tal vez no… Pero su ayuda no vendría. No te metas en problemas todavía, Kono. Tu carrera recién está comenzando y sé que será bastante difícil porque eres...

—¿De tu familia?

—De las que creen en mí —corrigió  Chin—. No busques problemas donde no los tienes.

Kono no necesitaba mirar a Zeke para saber que tampoco a él le había gustado esa advertencia.  
  


* * *

 

Mary Ann cerró la puerta detrás de ella con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se había negado a dejar que Keikipi la hiciera sentir culpable y, aún así, lo que había hecho pesaba ligeramente en el fondo de su mente. Le había prometido a Steve que trataría de mejorar su relación y, por supuesto, sus acciones habían obrado en sentido contrario. Era señal de desconfianza y duda y... Keikipi desde luego había logrado hacerla sentirse mal. Suspiró mientras avanzaba hacia su habitación, sintiendo los ojos de su daimonion durante todo el trayecto.

Se sentó en la cama, la computadora portátil a poca distancia de sus brazos, y esperó a que se encendiera antes de conectar su teléfono. No había podido revisar todo el contenido de la caja de herramientas en la base sintiéndose híper alerta ante la posibilidad de ser atrapada y lamentaba no haber podido traer las cosas con ella para tenerlas en sus manos. Las fotos bastarían, tendrían que bastar.

El hurón vaciló por un momento, como Mary sabía que haría, y luego se trepó en la cama hasta su regazo.

—¿Por dónde vas a empezar, Mary? —preguntó Keikipi, sus ojos pasándose en las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla, con la renuencia de una mariposa que teme romper las hojas de una flor—. Tiene que ser algo que poco tenga que ver con Steve.

Pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—No quieres que él sepa. Tiene que ser algo que no lo involucre.

Cierto.

—Esa es una idea…

Mary podía descartar algunas cosas, si empezaban por allí. La llave era inútil mientras no pudiese probarla en algún lugar físico. Los monigotes dibujados en una de las postales le habían recordado a una vieja historia de su infancia pero también se veía como que requiriese más información. Pasó las imágenes, una a una, sintiéndose en parte como la niña que solía jugar a los detectives y en parte como si lo que estaba viendo fuese algo… más valioso de lo que llegaba a entender.

Esa caja era lo único que le quedaba de su padre.

Sin importar lo que fuera, tenía que saber que significaba.

—¿Esa no es una postal de la tienda de Mamo?

Mary hizo una pausa. Retrocedió. Pese a que habían pasado muchísimos años, la imagen era familiar. Mamo les había enseñado a Steve y a ella a surfear por lo que la visión de su tienda era común en sus memorias.

—Es la tienda de Mamo —confirmó. Tendría que hacerle una llamada al viejo amigo de la familia.  
  


* * *

Danny esperó hasta estar en el auto para hablar. Bueno, más que un auto, era un monstruoso vehículo. Supuso que era para que McGarrett pudiese entrar en él con su ego. Y Kaimana, desde luego. Pero Danny no tenía problemas con la tigresa de ojos ámbar. Vach saltó a su regazo en lugar de moverse hacia el asiento trasero y Danny tuvo la súbita visión que sus días se sucederían de esa forma: Steven detrás del volante, enfocado y centrado y en total control; Kaimana recostada en el asiento, luciendo cómoda a pesar del poco espacio para estirarse plenamente en el interior y Vach y él reducidos a ese confinado espacio del copiloto.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con la idea de tener que ceder tanto poder.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta sonó como un disparo y le aclaró la mente.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?

Steve encendió la camioneta, sus movimientos tranquilos y calculados. Apostaba que rara vez pasaba por algo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Para el caso de mi padre, el caso de tráfico o para la investigación del infiltrado en la policía?

¿No era gracioso cómo se habían multiplicado sus problemas en una mera cuestión de días?

Suspiró. —Todas. Cualquiera.

—Sabemos que Hesse y Etienne estuvieron ambos en la casa de mi padre cuando murió así que no queda mucho por resolver de ese lado.

En respuesta, Danny sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese es el problema con ustedes los del Ejército. Creen que todo se acaba antes de tiempo.

—Soy de la Marina —le recordó Steve, con trazos de exasperación pintando su voz.

—Es igual. Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes, probablemente, llegan y hacen lo que tienen que hacer y después se van. Como si nunca hubieran estado, ¿no?

Danny se ganó una mirada intensa de su nuevo compañero. Los ojos de Steven parecían cambiar con los juegos de luces, los colores del ambiente, y lucían extrañamente oscuros en el espacio estrecho. Se preguntó si los ojos de Kaimana también variaban, no había podido verla lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo.

Esperó una respuesta.

—Algo así —confirmó, sus ojos volviéndose hacia el frente mientras entraban en el camino principal—. No puedo hablar de ello.

Danny hizo un gesto en su dirección con la mano extendida, teniendo cuidado de no incomodar a Vach.

—Exactamente. Ustedes nunca se quedan para lo que pasa después —Ignoró la nube de algo muy parecido a la culpa que se arrastró por la cara de Steve—. Si vas a hacer este trabajo, si realmente pretendes hacerlo, aquí tendrás que ver todo eso. Arreglar lo que queda. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

—Estás cuestionando, ¿qué? ¿Mi capacidad de hacer el trabajo hasta el final? ¿O mi compromiso con este equipo?

—Solo estoy diciendo, Steven, que cuando tomaste este equipo no pensabas en esto. Estoy seguro que la única razón por la que lo aceptaste es porque te daba poder suficiente para ir por encima de todas las fuerzas de la isla y tu plan no iba más allá de capturar a Hesse. ¿Me equivoco?

Una breve, muy breve, pausa.

—No fue la única razón.

—¿Tiene que ver la caja de herramientas que te robaste?

—No puedo robar algo en mi propia casa, Danny.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso. No sabía si era una defensa hacia su actitud o un sutil recordatorio de lo que había perdido en la casa que Danny no reconocía como otra cosa que el escenario de un doloroso destino. Descartó lo segundo porque la definición de sutil parecía estar tan lejos de McGarrett como New Jersey de esa isla abandonada de Dios.

—Era una escena del crimen en el momento —dijo, suavemente para aligerar el impacto de la declaración. El hecho que te pidieran alejarte de un caso por conflicto de intereses era por algo—. Y no es lo que estaba preguntando.

Los nudillos de Steve se tensaron contra el volante.

—Mi dedicación a este equipo es igual a mi dedicación a mi equipo en los SEALs, Danny —respondió, sin darle una respuesta real—. Creo que ya sabes sobre eso. Al menos la parte que no está clasificada. Y sobre las consecuencias... soy el líder de este equipo y me haré responsable de ellas. Todas ellas.

Danny hizo una pausa, asimilando todo. Steve sonaba decidido, exactamente como había sonado en el garaje en el que se habían conocido. Se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada a la tigresa a través del espejo retrovisor y no se sorprendió al ver que le devolvía la mirada con ojos serenos.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, entonces? —preguntó. Había un tema particular que estaba punzando en el fondo de su mente, lejos del escenario central, pero esperaba que Steven leyese la pregunta como lo que era. Un voto de confianza.

—Seguiremos con lo del topo pero primero tenemos que cerrar los otros casos, Danny. No solo es mi padre- todas esas personas involucradas en el tráfico. Sang Min trabajó durante mucho tiempo y muchos cómplices siguen sueltos. No podemos descuidar ese lado.

—¿Qué hay de Hesse?

Steve no respondió de inmediato.

—Me encargaré de Hesse. Es lo que me trajo aquí primero. Pero, ya te lo dije, me haré responsable de cerrar todo lo que estamos abriendo.


	17. Kūkulu (Fundación)

Steven se detuvo frente a un semáforo, sus pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia. Podía ver a Kaimana en el asiento trasero, luciendo tan pacífica que cualquiera pensaría que estaba durmiendo. Sabía que era mentira, por supuesto, pero la calma aparecía patente en su postura y cualquiera caería en el espejismo. Quería pensar que él no tendría problemas para mantener las apariencias pero, confinado en ese pequeño espacio, realmente temía la idea de romper la calma. A pesar que la discusión había quedado atrás, en el patio de la casa de Toast y su daimanion abejorro, algo en el fondo de su mente estaba punzando para llamar su atención. 

Danny parecía más relajado ahora, por lo que sabía que sus siguientes palabras no serían recibidas con agrado.  
  
—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Su compañero apartó la mirada de la ventanilla. Los ojos azules eran cautos cuando se volvieron en su dirección, claramente notando el cambio en Steve.  
  
—¿Sobre qué?

Steve inhaló bruscamente.

—¿No crees que es un poco demasiado conveniente? 

Danny levantó una ceja, claramente confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Encuentras que hay un infiltrado en la policía y tu ex compañero te dice que estuvo investigando por su _cuenta_ y te da un nombre... Es demasiado oportuno. 

Una fugaz emoción atravesó la cara de Danny.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que _Meka_ es el topo?

Steve retrocedió figurativamente en la hostilidad incrédula que percibía en toda la postura de su copiloto.

—No —dijo, con deliberada calma. Tal vez serviría para señalar su punto de vista—. Estoy diciendo que debemos considerar la posibilidad que alguien esté tratando de culpar a Kaleo.  
  
Danny parpadeó una vez, como si la idea nunca se le hubiese atravesado por la cabeza, pero su expresión se apaciguó. Vach también pareció calmarse. Un poco, al menos.  
  
—Mi experiencia me dice que tienes un buen argumento —comentó.  
  
Steve sintió una sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su boca.  
  
—Estoy escuchando un «pero» de tu voz.

—No puedes escuchar esas cosas en la voz de alguien.

Curiosamente, Steve lo estaba _haciendo_. Fuerte y claro. 

—¿Pero tú _sí_ puedes ver emociones en mi cara?

Danny se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes una pésima cara de póquer

—Ni siquiera hemos jugado póquer aún.

La sonrisa en la cara de Danny parecía renuente pero igualmente estaba allí. Una de sus manos se hundió en el pelaje de Vach, una suave caricia. Steve sintió que se relajaba un poco. Esperaba, en verdad, que Kaimana no estuviese prestando real atención a la discusión. O Vach, para el caso. Ambas parecían ser extrañamente perceptivas.

—Sólo... Ten la mente abierta, Danny —insistió Steve, sin saber cómo expresarse sin causar una pelea—. Este es un tema--  
  
— _Sé_ que es un tema importante, Steven —interrumpió, ásperamente. Hizo un ademán con su mano libre en la insignificante distancia entre ellos—. Fui _yo_ quien te dijo que no ignoras a un policía corrupto, ¿lo olvidas?  
  
«¿No lo ignoras ni siquiera cuando es tu compañero?» La pregunta estuvo a punto de romper la quietud naciente pero Steve decidió que lo mejor era no hurgar en el tema. Por el momento. Tendrían que continuar investigando tarde o temprano y con todo el empuje de Danny para seguir la evidencia y el protocolo, resultaba evidente que, en algún punto, tendrían que enfrentar la posibilidad.  
  
Steve recordaba, tan claro como el agua, el agudo remordimiento en la voz de su padre diciendo que podía confiar en muchas personas del departamento. Había confiado en Chin y Steven confiaba en él en consecuencia. Recordaba a Chin Ho Kelly, además. Danny y Kono eran nuevos, todavía, para ser incluidos tanto en un bando como en el otro. Esperaba poder alejarlos de todo aquella maraña de intrigas.  
  
Su dedicación a ese equipo era igual a su dedicación a los SEALs, exactamente como había dicho, y no pensaba dejar que alguno de ellos quedase atrapado. No podía hacer mucho por el viejo compañero de su padre, por _Chin_ , por el momento, especialmente porque había prometido no traer el tema a colación, pero podía evitarle todo eso a Danny.  
  
Danny tenía que volver a su casa a salvo. Por Grace, si no otra cosa. Steve iba a asegurarse que volviese siempre a casa del trabajo.

No sería como Freddie.

—¿Qué daimonion tiene tu hija? —preguntó. Necesitaba pensar en algo distinto.

La repentina cuestión hizo que la postura de Danny cambiase de nuevo, por completo. Una expresión de curioso recelo afloró en su cara.

—¿Disculpa?

—En la foto que vi en tu... departamento tenía un mono de nariz chata —apuntó Steve. Recordaba a la niña de cabello castaño y ojos chispeantes con un pequeño monito blanco en sus hombros—. Pero los niños suelen cambiar mucho de forma. ¿Qué forma tiene ahora?

Mary había pasado por una fase en la que Keikipi probaba un animal diferente cada día y Kaimana, pese a que fue más constante, durante una época había preferido formas relacionadas con el océano. En sus quince años, pensó, había sido « _neomonachus schauinslandi_ », la foca monje de Hawai’i.   
  
Danny lo miró por un largo, muy largo momento, estudiándolo sin escrúpulos. —Cambió a un conejo blanco por un día pero volvió a ser un monito. Y Grace prefiere decir que Bali es un _mono de la nieve._ Si no te importa.  
  
Steven apartó la mirada del camino para sonreírle a su acompañante.  
  
—Y supongo que tampoco le gusta que la corrijan.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con «tampoco»?  
  
Luchó contra su sonrisa mientras que el Camaro se detenía frente a la fachada del hospital, donde los estaban esperando.  
  
—Nada en absoluto, compañero.

Tenían trabajo que hacer.

 

* * *

 

Tama fue la primera en notarlos y avisarle a Chin que sus compañeros habían llegado. Era un grupo desconcertante, en realidad, gracias al contraste. Si bien McGarrett y Williams eran ya tan diferentes como la noche y el día, tigre y chacal también eran otra combinación inusual en todo aspecto. Y aún así, Tama pensó, inquietantemente armónico. Había algo en los colores de ambos que parecían armonizar a pesar de todas las demás diferencias evidentes.

—Informe —dijo Steven, saltándose las formalidades.

Tama sintió una fugaz ráfaga de diversión al ver a Zeke enderezarse en el tono y a Kono dar un minúsculo salto a la acción, incapaz de resistir el impulso de responder satisfactoriamente. Sin importar lo mucho que renegase de la aprobación de otros, era fácil ver fantasma de la necesidad de ser validada.

Por la fugaz mirada de  Chin, calmada y nostálgica, supo que él había visto lo mismo.

—Hesse está despierto pero su daimonion permanece inconciente. Creen que eso asegurará que lo controlen —dijo Kono. Vaciló un instante—. Ha dicho que solo hablará contigo, jefe. Dice que tienen algo pendiente...

La mirada de Steve se tornó sombría. El peso de lo que había entre ellos, la historia y la persecución quedó colgando en el aire por un largo momento.

—Hablamos con _Toast_ sobre la investigación —le dijo Danny a Chin, aparentemente dándole un minuto a Steve para reagruparse—. Pero McGarrett aquí dice que tenemos que priorizar los casos ya abiertos.

—Sí —dijo, su tono todavía ecuánime—. Hemos abierto más cosas de los que pensaba y la gobernadora quiere un informe de la situación así que quiero empezar a cerrar todo esto. Chin, necesito que hables con Doran para ver todo lo que puedes sacar sobre el tráfico de personas y los cómplices. 

Un gesto de confirmación.

—Lo tengo.

—Kono, Danny te llenará sobre la investigación que estamos corriendo pero no quiero que se concentren en ello. Quiero que vuelvan al cuartel general y empiecen a organizar todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora de esta organización. San Ming probablemente no dirá mucho más hasta que pueda asegurarse de sacar un beneficio y no tenemos más de lo que teníamos ayer así que tenemos que buscar más. Si pueden encontrar algo que nos ayude para la otra investigación es bienvenido. Irán a casa cuando terminen. 

Danny no respondió de inmediato. Había algo muy parecido al alivio pintando su expresión.

—¿Hoy?

Steve le devolvió la mirada. —Sí. Empieza el fin de semana. Esto no irá a ninguna parte y hemos estado corriendo durante días. El descanso es necesario.

Chin no podía decir que estaba cansado, pero el ritmo de los últimos días estaba pesando en la espalda de todos ellos.  
  
A pesar de que durante un caso, realmente tendían a sumergirse en la madriguera del conejo mientras la investigación estuviese en curso, y no salir hasta tener una solución, Chin había empezado a olvidar lo exhausto que te dejaba todo el proceso. Mentalmente, más que otra cosa.

—Lo tengo, jefe —asintió Kono, con una mirada decidida que se reflejó en la nutria que se apoyaba en sus tobillos.

Danny hizo una pequeña, breve pausa, y luego asintió. 

Chin esperó a que Steven se alejara de ellos para volverse hacia él. Tama se acomodó en su hombro, sorprendida por el movimiento.

—¿No hubo suerte? —preguntó, con simpatía. El tema era delicado, a fin de cuentas.

Danny titubeó un segundo. —Al contrario... pero McGarrett piensa que fue demasiado fácil. Como si nos hubiesen dado el nombre en bandeja de plata. Pero vamos, los pondré al tanto en el cuartel general. ¿Creen que ya podremos ocupar alguna de las oficinas?

Chin se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro si podrían usar algo más que el sitio principal de reunión, el que habían usado las veces anteriores.

—No puedo creer que pronto tendré mi propia oficina —dijo Kono.

Danny le dio una mirada.

—Eso es injusto —declaró, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que ambos lo miraran a la vez—. No tuve mi primera oficina hasta años después de graduarme. No _puedes_ tener una.

Kono dio una carcajada sorprendida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? No es mi culpa que me hayan reclutado. Soy así de buena.

—Todo es culpa de Steven, en eso estamos de acuerdo aquí —dictaminó Danny, su boca torcida en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa escondida—. Pero _tú_ no vas a tener una oficina más grande que tu primo o que yo, novata.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso —aseguró Chin, solemne.

Kono le dio una mirada, mitad divertida y mitad incrédula.

—Ya que estamos con juegos infantiles, ¿por qué no corremos y el que llega primero se queda con el lugar que quiere?

—No somos _tan_ infantiles.

La sonrisa de Kono creció un poco más. —O tienes miedo de que sea más rápida.

—No dudo que seas más rápida pero tendrás una oficina diminuta, acorde a tu antigüedad.

Chin siguió escuchándolos debatir sobre las oficinas, durante el trayecto al auto, con una sonrisa indulgente. Tama dio un pequeño resoplido pero él sabía bien que encontraba prometedora toda esa situacióna. Había pasado un tiempo desde que la perspectiva de un ambiente confortable de trabajo en la policía se había tornado imposible de visualizar y estaba empezando a pensar que tenían buenas posibilidades.

—Oye, novata, ¿cuándo dijiste que era tu graduación?

Kono se detuvo frente a la puerta del auto mientras dejaba subir a Zeke. —Este martes, ¿por qué?

—Vamos a tener que recordarlo para que no te lo pierdas —dijo, alzando los hombros—. Es un día importante.

La sonrisa de Kono, amplia, resplandeciente y sincera, no se borró durante todo el camino al Palacio Iolani.

* * *

 

Victor Hesse no parecía una amenaza.

Estaba débil en la camilla del hospital, pálido como un papel y con los ojos vidriosos. Steve realmente esperaba que estuviese sufriendo. Kaimana permaneció en tensión, muy cerca de él, siempre lista para la defensa. Los tigres eran territoriales y las serpientes, astutas. Steven aún estaba sorprendido que estuviese vivo, si tenía que ser completamente sincero. Pensó que los disparos lo habían acabado y la idea en sí misma no aplacaba su frustración.

Si no hubiese sido porque Kaimana atrapó a Nathaira a tiempo, Victor podría haberse escabullido de nuevo. Otra vez. Las muertes de Freddie y su padre habrían permanecido en su conciencia y él no habría podido hacer justicia en su nombre. O tomar venganza, como fuese.

La distinción era irrelevante.

—Que gusto que te unieras a mí finalmente —dijo Victor.

—Estuve ocupado en cosas más importantes —respondió, seco. No importaba lo que dijese Danny, nadie se había quejado de su cara de póquer antes—. Aunque sé que visitantes no te faltaron.

Victor hizo un prolongado silencio. Sus dedos tamborileaban contra la cama y Steve se preguntó si estaba extrañando la presencia de Nathaira.

—Mataste a mi hermano.

Steve no esperaba esa mirada vacía.

—Y tú a mi padre. El marcador está empatado.

—Lo estaría, si creyera en la Ley del Talión. —Su voz parecía lejana, pese a que estaban a unos pocos pasos de distancia—. El ojo por ojo no es mi estilo. Deberías saberlo.

Steven inhaló profundamente.

Recordó, vívidamente, el rostro de Mary durante el funeral. No había podido ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas pero había podido ver claramente la sacudida que recorrió a Keikipi cuando ella pidió que le hiciera daño al asesino de su padre. Había hecho eso, justamente. Pero no se sentía mejor. Ni satisfecho. No se sentía como un triunfo o una derrota ver a Hesse derrotado. Había perseguido a los dos hermanos Hesse y allí estaba el único sobreviviente.

Estaba atrapado, débil e incapaz de escaparse pero Steve había perdido muchísimas cosas en esa cacería.  
  
—Quiero protección.

Steve pestañeó. Suprimió la oleada de furia que inundó su estómago.

—Soy un cabo suelto en este momento y probablemente _él_ ya no me considerará de utilidad. Si quieres que coopere, espero un trato.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Quién dejará de considerarte útil?  
  
Victor no reaccionó a su tono más que endureciendo la mandíbula  
  
—La persona que quería a tu padre muerto.

— _Querías_ a mi padre muerto.

Los ojos de Victor eran pozos sin fondo al mirarlo.

—En realidad, te habría preferido a ti en el infierno —dijo y Steve no podía dudar su sinceridad ni por un segundo.

—No hay trato. Tendrás que pagar por todas las cosas que has hecho. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en Halawa.

Victor hizo un esbozo de sonrisa que detuvo a Steve a medio camino de la puerta. Seguía luciendo débil, pálido, pero Steve de repente sentía que había habido un cambio en él, en su postura, en su apariencia.

Deseó poder atisbar una mirada a Kaimana pero eso haría evidente la vacilación.

—¿En qué me favorecería matar a tu padre, McGarrett? 

—Mataste a mi padre porque maté a Anton. 

La sonrisa en la cara de Hesse era una mueca que mezclaba apatía y deleite.

—¿Estás _seguro_ de eso? —rió, esquivo. Steven hizo otra pausa antes de cruzar la salida, sus ojos fijándose en la cara de Victor—. Solo diré que deseo que ustedes dos se maten el uno al otro al final.

—Está mintiendo —le dijo a Kaimana, sin aminorar el paso, una vez que salieron de la habitación. Necesitaba alejarse de todo por un minuto.

Kaimana siempre era grácil, incluso cuando Steve sentía que no coordinaba.

—Es probable.

—No crees que esté mintiendo.

Los ojos de su daimonion tenían matices de oro bajo la luz blanca.

—¿Tú sí?  
  
Steve ya no estaba seguro.

 

* * *

 

 Chin sacudió la cabeza cuando Danny terminó el relato, la imagen parecía de derrota más que otra cosa en ambos. Si bien él había dejado afuera la velada acusación que Steven había lanzado sobre Meka, podía ver la duda cruzar en los ojos de Kono y de Chin.

Fugaz. Breve.

Efímera.

Real.  
  
—El jefe tiene un buen punto —opinó ella, arrugando el ceño. Para su crédito, Danny pensó, no miró a Chin en ningún momento—. Que sea demasiado fácil puede ser parte de una trampa para el detective Kaleo... ¿no?

—Puede que lo sea —confirmó Chin, con sequedad—. Han usado chivos expiatorios antes.

Sabían perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. El conocimiento permaneció allí, tácito.

—Puede que sea impunidad —dijo Danny, tratando de no sentirse caprichoso en su argumentación. Tenía lógica y fundamento, después de todo—. Toast  está buscando más a fondo para que no sigamos una pista falsa. 

Chin estaba de acuerdo pero... —No podemos cerrar la posibilidad todavía.

Sin embargo, en la experiencia de Danny, a veces un policía corrupto era sólo un policía corrupto. Había vivido eso de primera mano, desde un lado completamente distinto a Chin y, en cierta medida, a Kono. Quizá nunca estarían en la misma página. Mantuvo las palabras dentro de su boca y asintió. 

—¿Qué nos queda por hacer ahora?

—Tú deberías hacer el papeleo —dijo Chin, su voz teñida de diversión simpática—. Kono y yo adelantamos mucho mientras estábamos aquí.

—Ustedes pueden ir a interrogar a Doran, entonces. 

Sinceramente, prefería alejarse del tipo. El papeleo era mejor a recibir disparos. Estaba bien para él.

—Solamente quieres quedarte para ver con qué oficina te puedes quedar —bromeó Kono.  
  
—Sabes que no están equivocados —señaló Vach, una vez que nadie más podía escucharla.  
  
Que alguien no estuviese equivocado no siempre significaba que tuviera razón, pero era una de las implicaciones posibles. Nadie diría que Vach desconocía el arte de la diplomacia. 

—No debería haber mencionado a Meka ni siquiera a Steve.

—Eso habría hecho que _seas_ sospechoso. No le ocultas esa clase de información a tu compañero, Danny. Ni a tu equipo.

Danny dejó de moverse para mirarla.

—¿No te estás apurando en adaptarlos? Todavía no llevamos una semana trabajando con ellos.

—Te gustan —señaló, con suavidad—. Te llevas mejor con ellos que con muchos en el distrito. No me gusta cómo te sientes en ese lugar.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras miraba a su daimonion. Si bien él era el más expresivo de los dos, ella tenía el don de la elocuencia. 

—No es tan malo.

Vach le dio una mirada tan indulgente que le recordó a su madre.

—Si hay alguien a quien no le puedes mentir, Danny, es a tu daimonion. No te hará daño darles una oportunidad.

Llevaba seis meses tratando de evitar llegar a ese punto. Era fácil mantenerse alejado mientras pensase en Hawái como estancia temporal, como el lugar en el que tenía que vivir para poder estar con Grace. Antes de decidir mudarse, las únicas posibilidades de pasar tiempo con su hija eran las vacaciones de verano. Apenas un par de meses entre todo un año.  
   
La elección había sido terriblemente fácil de hacer pero bastante más difícil de procesar. En Hawái, sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre resaltaría. En New Jersey Danny era un tipo como el vecino y nadie lo habría mirado dos veces por cómo se vistiera o hablase. Lo habrían mirado por ser policía.

Hawái era un universo diferente. 

—Disculpe- ¿El detective Daniel Williams? 

Danny levantó la mirada para encontrar a la dueña de la voz que irrumpió en la oficina. Le era vagamente familiar. Fue un rápido vistazo lo que le ayudó a darle identidad. 

—Señora.

No estaba en condiciones para conocer a la gobernadora de Hawái. Le gustaba estar preparado para esas situaciones. Pero allí estaba ella, sólida y real, con los ojos paseando por todo el lugar.

—Esperaba encontrar a Steve junto a todo su equipo. Quería conocerlos en persona.

Danny meneó la cabeza. Había olvidado que Steven era amigo personal de Patricia Jameson. Y que ella era la responsable de haber soltado a ese tipo en las calles de Honolulu.

—Está en el hospital con Victor Hesse, Gobernadora. Lo llamaré.

Ella hizo un gesto sencillo justo cuando la llamada iba al buzón de voz. Fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo que está trabajando.

—El teniente Kelly y la oficial Kalakaua están en un interrogatorio —añadió Danny, sintiéndose increíblemente consciente de sí mismo—. Creo que tendrá que conformarse solo conmigo.

Extendió su brazo para estrechar sus manos.  
  
Danny la había visto en la televisión y quería decirle a Grace que la había conocido. Su hija había estado muy entusiasmada cuando le dijeron que la máxima autoridad de Hawái era una mujer y Rachel había declardo que era un buen modelo a seguir. Si Grace se conformase siendo gobernadora en esa isla sería simplemente porque Danny no la convenció de ir a la presidencia. 

La gobernadora sonrió.

—Steve lo solicitó como su compañero apenas conocerlo, Detective. Debe haberle causado una muy buena impresión. Dicen que él es de lo mejor que tienen en la Marina... —Hizo una leve, momentánea mueca de incomodidad—. Aunque sus métodos son poco ortodoxos.

Danny nunca habría creído que podía tener un momento de total caridad con la mujer que gobernaba esa isla en la que vivía por casualidad. 

—Podría decir eso —se encontró diciendo. Al parecer Vach no era la única con dotes diplomáticos—. Quisiera decir que tenemos suerte de tenerlo, pero no puedo dejar de soñar con barcos chinos y disparos.

Esbozó otra sonrisa. 

—Hace mucho tiempo quería iniciar un grupo de fuerzas especiales —comentó ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en el daimonion que la acompañaba por un instante y su sonrisa se volvió plácida, suave—. Pero es muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Un SEAL de la Marina descontrolado, un ex policía acusado de corrupción, una ex surfista que todavía no se recibía de la academia y un _haole_ no eran lo que Danny llamaría un equipo soñado.

—Y, aún así, quizá sean justo lo que necesita esta isla.

 


	18. Huliau (Momento de cambio)

Lo único que podía pensar como relevante a lo que había dicho Victor Hesse era en la caja de herramientas que había descubierto en la casa de su padre. Había sido una idea en su mente, alejada del escenario principal, pero la persistencia callada la había dejado en segundo plano a un nivel más cercano de lo que había esperado. Había misterios encerrados como en la análoga historia de la caja de Pandora y Steve pensaba que, aunque ya estuviera liberado todo su contenido, tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto. No tanto por lo que había dicho Hesse, hablando de alguien que quería a su padre muerto, si no por todas las aristas diferentes que implicaba en ello.

Sacó su teléfono, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una llamada perdida de Danny.

Pulsó el botón de _redial_.

_—Te necesitaba hace veinte minutos, McGarrett._

No parecía enojado, a pesar de eso. Era difícil de decir.

—Lo siento. —Se frotó los ojos—. Estaba ocupado.

Danny hizo una pausa en la línea.

_—No suenas bien. ¿Algo va mal con Hesse? ¿Te dio algo útil?_

Steve alejó el teléfono de su oreja por un minuto, sin entender cómo Danny podía estar leyéndolo a través del aparato electrónico. Tenía buenos instintos, ese hombre, de eso no tenía duda. Quizá podría sacarle más provecho en el futuro.

Por ahora…

—Me deja más preguntas que respuestas —dijo, críptico. No estaba seguro si era un tema que quería conversar por teléfono. No estaba seguro si realmente quería conversar sobre el tema que titilaba sobre su cabeza—. ¿Por qué me necesitabas?

_—La gobernadora estuvo aquí. Creí que dijiste que tenías que hablar con ella._

Oh.

 _Oh_.

— _Tu silencio revelador me dice que lo olvidaste_ —Un suspiro cansino—. _No te preocupes. Hablé con ella y solo tenía alabanzas para ti y muchas expectativas para el nuevo equipo... Espero que traigas una cerveza para celebrar que nos liberas por la semana._

—¿Quieres que _yo_ te lleve una cerveza?

— _No solo para mí, pero me lo merezco por, ya sabes,_ cubrirte _con la_ gobernadora _de Hawái mientras estás haciendo quién-sabe-qué. Y quiero celebrar que tengo el fin de semana libre._

Steve se encontró interesado en eso.

—¿Por qué?

_—¿Qué cosa?_

—¿Por qué quieres celebrar el fin de semana libre?

_—Porque, mi amigo, tengo que celebrar que tengo dos días enteros con mi hija después de sobrevivir a trabajar contigo. Creo que eso merece algún tipo de celebración._

Podía escuchar la sonrisa en el tono de Danny, a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía. Se preguntó si era que su nuevo compañero era expresivo incluso hasta con la cadencia de su voz.

—No soy tan malo, Danno.

— _No, desde luego que no_ —respondió, automáticamente. Lo suficiente para saber que era mentira y Steve se encontró sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo—. _Kono y Chin están aquí. Doran parece que ya dijo todo lo que sabe. Podemos decir que ese caso ya está más allá de nosotros._

—Bien —respondió—. Tengo que colgar. Está entrando otra llamada.

— _No te olvides de la cerveza, McGarrett. Me la debes por conseguir que me dispararan._

—Ni siquiera has aceptado mis disculpas todavía.

— _Quizá si mostrases un buen gesto en lugar de solo palabras…_

Steve sonrió. Aceptó la llamada entrante, ignorando la atenta mirada de Kaimana.

—McGarrett.

_—Hola, Steve._

La voz al otro lado no era exactamente la que esperaba. Se detuvo completamente en su camino, el corazón subiéndole a la garganta sin aviso alguno.

—Señora Hart.

La madre de Freddie.

— _Te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Margaret._

El nudo en sus cuerdas vocales no le dejaba hablar.

—Sí, yo, eh- Lamento no haber llamado.

— _Kelly nos contó que hablaste con ella_ —comentó ella.

La voz era suave y tranquila, constante. Y el dolor era tan palpable en las palabras que Steve las sentía hundiéndose en su pecho con cada latido. Era una de las razones por las que no había llamado a los padres de Freddie, cobarde como era. Les quería ofrecer las condolencias, pero primero…

Primero tenía que lograr llevar a Freddie a casa. Era una de las razones por las que había llamado a Joe.

Steve había prometido muchas cosas a su amigo. Iba a cumplir cada una.

 

* * *

 

05:38 p.m _**[Mensaje recibido]**_ **:**   _Te vimos en las noticias hoy. Con Chin Ho._

Kono pestañeó al leer el último mensaje de su madre. Miró a su alrededor, cajas y equipo a medio ordenar en la oficina principal y sonrió para sí misma en la perspectiva que la semana próxima realmente podría reclamar algún cubículo como su propio espacio. Realmente tendría un trabajo esperándola.

Si bien no le habían dicho qué pasaría con ella una vez que se graduase, Kono estaba sintonizando todo su empeño en formar parte de ese cambio. Había asumido que podría seguir trabajando allí, con el jefe y Chin y Danny, pero también pensaba prepararse por si llegaban a cambiar de opinión con su futuro y debía terminar en el departamento de policía de Honolulu. Sonaba como algo improbable, dado los últimos acontecimientos. Kono ya estaba marcada como parte del grupo de Steve McGarrett, la incipiente fuerza operativa. No engañaría al topo que se escondía entre sus filas porque ya había participado en la operación y a él no le habría importado marcar un blanco sobre ella.

Quizá no podría volver a ir de encubierto por un tiempo, si como había dicho su madre, había aparecido en la televisión. Kono había sido un rostro familiar, fácilmente reconocido en la isla. Pero como surfista. Como ex surfista, si se quiere. Ahora ya la habían tachado como policía…

Zeke resopló desde su regazo, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Pregúntale si salimos bien, Kono —dijo la nutria, su tono burlesco imposible de ignorar.

Le envió una respuesta rápida a su mamá, antes de volverse hacia la tabla para sintonizar el canal de noticias. El informe general estaba dedicado al caso de Sang Min Sooh, el tráfico de personas, y el nombre que más resaltaba era, desde luego, el de Steve McGarrett. Hablaban de la nueva fuerza operativa, aplaudían a la gobernadora por la implementación de la propuesta. E incluso había una nota con Patricia Jameson hablando con la prensa sobre quién era este condecorado SEAL y por qué había estado esperando para construir ese equipo.

—Como le dije a uno de sus miembros esta mañana —decía ella, todo carisma—. Quizá este sea el cambio que la isla necesita.

—¿Kono?

—¿Qué pasa, Zek?

—¿Crees que necesitemos un nombre?

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros no. Me refiero- los miembros de esta fuerza operativa, quiero decir. Necesitamos que se refieran a nosotros como algo más que la « _nueva fuerza operativa de la gobernadora de Hawai'i_ » Algo que nos separe un poco de toda la política.

—Ese es un buen punto —dijo, porque lo era—. Tendríamos que hablarlo con el jefe y los demás.

—¿Hablar con los demás sobre qué, cuz?

—Te lo diré cuando venga el jefe —respondió ella, sonriéndole a su primo—. Dime que trajiste algo para comer.

Chin sacudió su brazo, arrastrando la atención de Kono hacia el paquete que sostenía en su mano derecha. A pesar que había desayunado bien esa mañana, la hora del almuerzo había pasado mientras esperaban en el hospital por McGarrett y Williams, entrevistaban una última vez a Doran y escoltaban a Sang Min a Halawa, por lo que ahora que podían tomarse un momento, tenían que aprovechar. No sabían si McGarrett entraría en la oficina a demandar una nueva ronda de tareas.

Aunque, en su defensa, dijo que podrían irse a casa al terminar el día.

—El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes —bromeó—. Vamos.

—Preguntémosle a Danny y a su daimonion si quieren unírsenos.

—Está hablando con su hija ahora —respondió Chin, con una sonrisa serena—. Pero me dijo que esperaría a Steve. Que se nos unirían, si no tardaba mucho. Podemos pedirles algo más tarde si hace falta.

—¿Danny tiene una hija? —preguntó, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Chin no le respondió.

—No seas cotilla, Kono.

—Chin, Hawai’i es una isla. Ningún secreto puede esconderse para siempre.

 _Excepto_ , por supuesto, los que podían.

Kono no necesitaba ninguna palabra para entender que la sombra en el rostro de Chin negaba su reciente afirmación.

 

* * *

 

Su brazo estaba protestando. Afortunadamente no había pasado nada esencialmente grave, era apenas un ligero rasguño, pero la protesta se sentía como un eco en la memoria. Le recordó a la vez que Joe lo había arrastrado por Afganistan con un brazo roto y cómo le había salvado la vida aquella vez. No había sido la primera, ni la última pero la memoria estaba inflamada porque, tras el regreso de esa misión, Steve había vuelto a su antiguo hogar y había pasado una breve temporada con su padre. No era una memoria desgarradora, como tantas otras. Era algo a lo que podría aferrarse. Un consuelo en medio de las pérdidas.

Hawai’i era el santuario de recuerdos. Un sitio hermoso, realmente. A pesar de lo que Danny dijese.

Aunque, tal vez, el problema de Danny no era la isla. Si no lo que representaba. El símbolo de su matrimonio fracasado, desgastado. La encarnación de lo que había empezado como la separación de su hija. La lejanía abismal de su hogar.

La isla era simplemente el sitio en el que estaba atrapado, viviendo en un apartamento de mierda, trabajando con personas que lo trataban como paria. Contando las horas para ver a alguien que, él pensaba, podría pensarlo como un hombre egoísta.

_«Siempre admiré a mi padre por eso, los sacrificios que hizo. Estoy seguro que Grace se va a sentir del mismo modo.»_

Danny necesitaba a alguien de su lado, un amigo. Necesitaba un poco de descanso y algo de diversión. Relajarse y disfrutar del tiempo con su hija sin sentir que el mundo entero estaba en su contra.

—¿Te importaría si hacemos una parada en el Hotel Kahala?

—Tú eres quien conduce —respondió la tigresa desde el asiento trasero—. No te olvides de llevar las cervezas a la oficina.

—Tengo que pagar por todo eso, ¿sabes?

—Tienes dinero suficiente —contestó fácilmente, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus patas—. Y deberías llamar a Mary.

Steve sonrió a su daimonion.

—Creo, Kaimana, que estás volviéndote muy mandona.

 

* * *

 

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la base? —preguntó Danny.

Después de haber tomado unas cervezas con Chin y Kono, de haber discutido todas las razones por las que « _Fuerza de Choque_ » no iba a ser el nombre de la fuerza operativa, los dos se habían quedado solos. Steve se sentía exhausto, pero era quizá toda la adrenalina estrellándose en su cuerpo después de días y días de sostenerse por pura fuerza de voluntad. Quería volver a casa y dormir, para después poder envolverse en la idea que sí, finalmente había terminado parte de esa encrusijada. Las palabras de Victor rondaban en su cabeza, pesadas e importunadas, pero Steve no podía descartar así como así la personalidad astuta y escurridiza de Hesse.

Quizá estaba desviando la atención de Steve hacia otra sombra para que él ignorase el hecho que lo había atrapado. Quizá era simplemente la serpiente tratando de hallar una salida.

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—Puedo conducir.

—Como te dije antes, te ves horrible —respondió Danny—. Y quizá tengo la imperiosa necesidad de ser amable contigo porque pagaste tres noches en un hotel horriblemente caro para que pueda estar con mi hija.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—La disculpa está aceptada —murmuró, al final, y Steve sonrió.

—¿La estadía en el hotel te convenció que no soy el enemigo? —preguntó.

La mirada de Danny le decía que no, que no era eso en absoluto.

—Dejé de pensar en ti como mi _enemigo_ después que te disculpaste. Sigues tomando riesgos estúpidos e innecesarios, pero… hiciste el trabajo. Es más de lo que muchas hacen por aquí.

—Y me quedaré para terminarlo también —concluyó.

Danny sonrió. Steve se atrevió a mirar a Vach, relajada y pequeña a los pies de su compañero.

—Es bueno saber que escuchas de vez en cuando —aceptó. Hizo una pausa mientras miraba primero a Kaimana y luego a Steve, la mirada en sus ojos suavizándose extrañamente—. Déjame llevarte a tu casa, parece que te vas a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

—No me trates como a un niño, Danny —dijo Steve cuando vio que le abría la puerta del auto, para que pudiese subir. Era un comportamiento desconcertante para su volátil personalidad.

—Robaste el nombre que solo usa mi hija de ocho años. Creo que se justifica.

Steve esperó a que Kaimana subiese primero.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo llamarte _Danno?_

—Eres esa clase de sujeto, ¿cierto? Cedo un centímetro y buscas una milla.

—Tengo que aprovechar tu buena voluntad. Algo me dice que es una rareza.

Danny resopló, algo parecido a  una sonrisa disimulado en la esquina de su boca.

—Es una pena que no hayas pensado en eso antes de secuestrarme para tu fuerza operativa y nombrarme como tu compañero.

—¿Le dijiste a Grace que tiene un nuevo lugar para este fin de semana?

—No todavía. Había hablado con ella antes de que llegarás —Danny sonrió con esa sonrisa que Steve solo había visto cuando estaba hablando de su hija—. Quiero sorprenderla.

Steve sintió que sonreía en respuesta.

—De nada.

Danny se rio. —Le hablé de ti y quiere conocerte. Pensaba preguntarte si te molestaba hacer una parada antes de la base pero creo que te vas a dormir antes de poder llegar a Grace... Otra vez será.


	19. Hopena (Conclusión)

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Vach había sugerido el llamar para confirmar primero, pero Danny ya estaba entendiendo cómo funcionaba la mente de Steve y estaba satisfecho con haber acertado a la primera.

El tipo parecía la clase que terminaría su fin de semana en la búsqueda de una misión, la clase de persona que necesitaba un motor que lo condujese, sin importar el origen o el final. Y, tristemente, con su último caso resuelto lo que le quedaba a Steve era hacerse cargo de lo que había pasado con su padre. Tendría que hacer el duelo porque se había quedado sin la excusa del caso para apartarse de esas vías de pensamiento. Danny había imaginado, también, que Steve no se enfocaría en lo emocional sino en lo concreto y reparar su casa —el escenario del crimen y el hogar de su infancia— sería lo primero que aparecería en su lista.

Vach le había dicho que no le parecía una buena forma de hacer la paz con lo que había sucedido y Danny coincidía completamente con ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer más que ofrecerse a darle una mano?

Sería peor opción si dejaba que Steven se consumiera solo por los fantasmas circundantes. Sabía lo que era eso.

—Creí que estarías en el hotel —dijo Steve, parpadeando en confusión. Kaimana no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista y Danny se preguntó si ella sí se estáría dando el tiempo para llorar la muerte de John.

—Tres días, dos noches. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque, y te lo tengo que reconocer, valió totalmente la pena. Grace estaba encantada.

Steven lo miró como si no esperaba que Danny apareciese en su casa. Que era apropiado, sí. Sería insultante si no se conocieran hacía poco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Danny?

Vach se sentó junto a la pared mientras Danny cruzaba la sala para acercarse a Steve, que estaba sosteniendo un balde de pintura.

Levantó una ceja. En su opinión, la respuesta era obvia.

—¿Necesitas una mano con esto?

Steve siguió mirándolo. Parecía que no estaba seguro si Danny estaba allí para ayudar o para fastidiarle. —Puedo encargarme de la casa.

—Estoy completamente seguro que sí. Y no es lo que te pregunté —respondió, enfocándose en el rostro de Steven. Vio el flash de reconocimiento atravesando su rostro y el gesto torcido de irritación por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica—. Oye, me regalaste tres días increíbles con mi hija. Creo que podría ayudarte en retribución.

Era evidente que McGarrett creería que pedir ayuda era una señal de fragilidad.

—Entonces viniste para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. —Steven sonrió—. Me sorprendes.

—Babe, no sabes mucho sobre mí —bromeó. Se atrevió a vagar por la habitación, sorprendiéndose de lo oscura que se veía todavía. Necesitaba, con urgencia, un cambio—. ¿Dónde está Kaimana?

—Está afuera. En el _lanai_.

Kaimana era la que tenía cerebro. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—Necesitaba alejarse de ti, supongo. Debe ser cansador ser el daimonion de alguien a quien le disparan todo el tiempo.

—Si vas a ayudarme, espero no tener que escucharte quejándote de lo que pasó con Doran. Te pedí disculpas. Y las aceptaste, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba.

—Dame ese bote de pintura, ¿para dónde es? 

La solemnidad que resplandeció en su postura era un indicio suficiente pero Danny espero de todas formas una contestación verbal. —Es para el estudio de mi padre.

—Puedo encargarme de eso —dijo Danny, no sin amabilidad. Lo que realmente quería hacer era llamar a los de la unidad de limpieza de las escenas del crimen.

No se atrevía a hacer la pregunta en voz alta, de cuestionar si Steve había pasado todo el fin de semana allí, lidiando con sus fantasmas.

—Danny...

—Oye, cuando alguien se aparece en tu casa un domingo y quiere ayudar, tienes que ofrecerle una cerveza. 

La cara de Steven hizo esa cosa graciosa en la que no sabía por qué emoción decidirse, logrando que Danny se convenciese cada vez más que lo aplastaría en el póquer si alguna vez tenían la oportunidad de jugar. Al final, casi con renuencia, una pequeña sonrisa floreció en la cara de Steve.

No era una sonrisa feliz. Sin embargo, era sincera y considerándolo todo, era un triunfo.

Le dio una palmada en el brazo, apenas un toque. —Entonces, ¿dónde está mi cerveza?

—Eres... _eres_ un entrometido, ¿te das cuenta?

Pero igualmente se fue rumbo a la cocina. Danny no se hacía ilusiones: probablemente estaba necesitando una excusa para salir desde hacía algún tiempo. Vach sacudió la cabeza, acercándose a sus pies para apoyarse contra él como solía hacer cuando necesitaba consuelo.

—No creí que encontraríamos en esta isla a alguien más solitario que nosotros —suspiró ella. Eran palabras destinadas solamente para sus oídos.

Danny quería discutirlas.

Quería decirle que ellos no estaban solos, que tenían a Grace, que tenían a Meka y a su familia, que aunque estuviesen en New Jersey el resto de ellos también contaba como su red de apoyo. Pero Vach tenía un punto. Desde que se había mudado, no incluso antes, desde que Rachel había firmado los papeles de divorcio, se sentía un poco perdido.

A la deriva.

Era cierto que tenía a Grace, su hermosa y maravillosa niña, pero tan indiscutible como era esa verdad, igualmente no podía negar que estaba vagando en un mundo que le era ajeno y distante, que se sentía vacío.

Danny no quería pertenecer a Hawái ni quería cambiar lo que representaba para él. El cambio total, absoluto y devastador que significó. Estar allí hablaba con claridad de cómo se había deteriorado su vida en el los últimos años. No solamente no tenía una casa, no tenía sus amigos de toda la vida, los confidentes de secretos, ni las calles que había cruzado o las memorias flotando en la ciudad reconocida. No estaba cerca de sus padres ni de sus hermanos. No estaba cerca de ninguna cosa remotamente familiar, salvo Grace y Rachel, que estaban viviendo una vida que no estaba dentro de sus círculos. Su hija pasaba más tiempo viviendo con un hombre que podía comprarle todos sus caprichos infantiles y que se estaba ganando un lugar en su corazón que con el hombre que le había roto el corazón a su mami. 

Aunque fuera para sí mismo, tenía que admitir lo mucho que odiaba en lo que se estaba volviendo su día a día. Vivir en Hawái había despertado muchos sentimientos dormidos, más que la plana soledad hundiéndose debajo de su piel, y muy pocos tenían que ver con el lugar en sí. Danny simplemente podía asociar lo negativo con ese presente y preservar lo positivo del recuerdo en New Jersey.

Y, habiendo dicho todo eso, tenía que estar de acuerdo con Vach. Steve parecía aún más solitario de lo que él se hallaba. De lo que se sentía.

—Vamos al estudio, Vach —dijo en voz baja. Se aferró a la risa de Grace, a las horas que habían disfrutado hasta ese mediodía para luchar contra la pesadez que se respiraba en esa casa. No estaba seguro si tendría que enfrentarse a la sangre de las paredes o no, pero prefería ser él a que fuera Steve—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Esperaba que esto ayudase, al menos un poco, a Steven, a Kaimana y a su familia a hacer la paz con la muerte de John McGarrett.

 

* * *

 

Kono tenía un lugar favorito para ir a surfear y tenía un sitio favorito para ir con Chin, uno que no era tan concurrido. Hacía mucho tiempo que su primo no descansaba ni se permitía un tiempo de relajación para el disfrute genuino de la libertad que suponía el olvidarse de todo por un momento, por lo que tanto ella como Zeke habían saltado de alegría ante la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con él ese domingo. Faltaba muy poco para su graduación —unas horas fáciles de seguir— y necesitaba despejarse completamente. 

También era una buena forma de empezar la semana. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para tomar su papel en la fuerza operativa de nombre pendiente que la gobernadora había formado, un salto tremendo en la carrera que había elegido y algo que sentía que debía ganarse todavía. O, al menos, encargarse de que no se arrepintiesen de haberle dado la oportunidad.

Los últimos días habían pasado en un borrón y lo que más le quedaba a Kono era la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.

—Esa fue una buena ola —le dijo Zeke, sacudiéndose un poco, siguiendo el ritmo de las ondas en la superficie del océano. Las mejores olas no llegaban hasta noviembre pero la playa de Waimea jamás decepcionaba.

Kono se rio mientras movía sus manos en el agua para acercarse a Chin, que se había perdido la ola. Su primo llevaba un buen rato en la misma posición, mirando hacia la costa.

—¿ _Cuz_?

—¿Ves a esa chica en la costa?

Kono pestañeó pero siguió el rumbo señalado. No muy lejos del borde pintado del naranja del ocaso, había una joven de cabello rubio. Estaba sola, con su daimonion —Kono no estaba segura de qué especie era— en sus brazos, y el cabello meciéndose al compás del viento. Su figura resaltaba más de lo que debería, quizá porque no llevaba traje de baño o simplemente por lo sola que se veía en su rincón. Una de las razones por las que elegía ese lugar era porque los turistas rara vez iban a molestar. 

—¿Quién es?

A Kono no le resultaba familiar en lo absoluto aquella joven. Y sabía que Chin, aunque había tenido alguna que otra interesada en el último año y medio, seguía enamorado de Malia y había rechazado todo avance. No era una idea que le agradase por completo pero uno no podía negarle al corazón lo que el corazón sentía y si Chin estaba enamorado de Malia, aunque ella no lo mereciese, nada se podía hacer. 

Su primo era, además, una de las personas más tercas que conocía.

—Es Mary Ann McGarrett. La vimos en el funeral —dijo Tama, que había aterrizado en la punta de la tabla de surf de Chin.

—¿Es la hermana del jefe? —preguntó Kono, sintiéndose un poco sorprendida por la aparición. Zeke se subió a su tabla para tener una mejor vista de la joven en la costa. No estaba segura si lo conseguiría—. El mundo es un pañuelo, _cuz_.

—Se parece a su madre —dijo Chin, su voz tan triste y nostálgica que le dio punzada de tristeza.

Kono no había olvidado que lo cercano que había sido su primo favorito con John McGarrett pero la idea seguía golpeándola con fuerza cada vez que recordaba que el hombre había muerto hacía poco más de una semana. Kono no lo había conocido tan bien —sus últimas interacciones no habían sido especialmente significativas tampoco— y lo que sabía de él provenía principalmente de Chin.

Que Steven hubiese dado una mano a Chin le había dejado en su lista de nombres buenos desde antes de conocerlo y en lo que había podido sacar de trabajar con él se notaba que era una persona decidida y comprometida, tenaz. Parecida a la imagen evocada por su padre.

Tenía buenos presentimientos sobre él.

—Ve a saludarla.

Chin la miró con un atisbo de desconcierto.

—¿Qué? Es tu oportunidad para ofrecerle tus condolencias si no lo hiciste o para saludarla.

—No hablé con ella en el funeral. No sé si... y ella vino aquí para estar tranquila.

—O tal vez vino aquí porque necesitaba un lugar familiar, algo conocido. Quizá pueda necesitar un hombro.

—Probablemente no me recuerda.

— _Manawa_ , Chin. —dijo Kono, simplemente. « _Ahora es el momento de poder»_ —. Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas.

Su primo la miró por un largo momento y luego se alejó, sin decir una palabra.

Posiblemente se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido discutir porque Kono sabía de lo que hablaba. Cuando se lesionó la rodilla a los quince años le dijeron que no volvería a poder subirse a una tabla y allí estaba ella. Claro, no podía competir como antes y sus mejores tiempos se habían disuelto en recuerdos, pero ella había pasado la cirugía y había entrenado y no había renunciado. Zeke había pasado la mitad del tiempo en el dolor, ecos llevados a través de su vínculo, y la otra mitad como su apoyo moral. No pasaba un día sin que le dijera que no podían decirle lo que podía o no hacer. 

Lo que marcó el fin, marcó también el comienzo. Kono hizo una nueva vida desde las cenizas de la anterior, volcándose a algo totalmente diferente e igualmente satisfactorio. Quizá, muy en el fondo, una de las razones por hacerse policía fue probarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban con ella cuando la encasillaron en una cosa.

—Otra ola, Kono —dijo Zeke, sonando entusiasmado. De los dos, a veces él necesitaba el contacto con el agua más que ella.

—Allá vamos.

Usó sus manos para moverse sobre el agua, empezando una vez más.

 

* * *

 

 

Mary Ann no había visto al compañero de su padre en más de quince años y no lo reconoció de inmediato. Las imágenes de aquella época eran suaves susurros en una muchedumbre de voces, lejanas y distantes como se sentía su vida en Hawái. No se había sentido tensionada cuando él se acercó pero no fue hasta que él le dijo quién era que se convenció que no estaba allí para coquetear con ella.

Era una lástima.

—Solo quería acercarme a ofrecerte mis condolencias —dijo él, Chin Ho—. Cometí el error de no hacerlo con Steve cuando lo encontré la primera vez y no quería repetirlo.

—Muchas gracias.

Era una réplica automática en ese punto, no estaba interesada en hablar de su padre. Todavía estaba tratando de decidir cómo abordar el tema con Mamo, el cómo buscar las migajas que habían caído en el camino y que solicitaban resolver el misterio que yacía escondido.

Con total sinceridad, desde que había llegado a esa isla, no podía concentrarse en otra. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

Las buenas noticias de Steve —el hecho que había atrapado al hombre que lo había asesinado— le habían quitado un peso de los hombros pero... pero su papá había muerto. Sin importar lo mucho que odiase lo que había pasado tantos años atrás, el hecho que los separase, todavía lo extrañaba terriblemente. Nunca había dejado de extrañarlo.

Nunca podría decirle nada de eso en su cara.

Sintió que las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos y escondió el rostro en el pelaje de   
Keikipi.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, recordando de repente que no estaba sola.

—Estás haciendo el duelo. —La voz de Chin era extrañamente reconfortante—. Pero estarás bien. Eres fuerte. John siempre hablaba de lo mucho que te parecías a tu madre.

El nudo en su garganta no dejó espacio para las palabras al principio. Trató de alejar el dolor repentino que la asaltó, un vidrio rasgandose en el medio de su pecho.

—Él... ¿Él te hablaba de mí?

La mirada de Chin se suavizó.

—Steven y tú fueron de sus temas favoritos —comentó—. Estaba un poco preocupado por algunas cosas que le contaba tu tía, ¿sabes? Pero más que otra cosa, hablaba de lo mucho que le recordabas a Doris cuando la conoció. 

—¿Cuándo la conoció?

Mary se encontró en un mundo en el que ella estaba tan perdida que no podía recordar cuál era la historia de sus padres. Chin se concentró en el océano por un momento, dándole el espacio que ella no había pedido pero que necesitaba de cualquier forma.

Intempestivamente recordó por qué le gustaba tanto y, a la vez no, la gente que vivía en la isla. Ellos tomaban la vida de otra forma, algo que quizá habría aprendido si se hubiese quedado a vivir allí. Si todo en su vida hubiese sido diferente.

—Él siempre dijo que ella parecía herida con la vida cuando la vio por primera vez. Que tenía la mirada de una persona con el corazón roto.

La sonrisa de Chin era tan serena como sus ojos. Su daimonion cuervo resaltaba aún más en los colores vivos de la playa pero transmitía una calma que competía con la de él. Admirablemente.

Mary no recordaba a su madre con la mirada de una persona con el corazón roto. Su madre siempre había parecido más cercana a Steve que a ella y no estaba mal porque Mary había sido la niña de papá durante la mayor parte de lo que podía recordar —por eso su rechazo le había hecho tanto daño— pero había sido una mujer feliz y sonriente, su mamá.

—También sanarás, Mary —dijo Chin, como si estuviese leyendo el torbellino de ideas que pasaban por su mente—. Sólo date tiempo para hacerlo.

—Hay tantas cosas que nunca le dije —confesó.

—Puedes hacerlo todavía. 

Se rio, estrechando a Keikipi contra su pecho. —No creo que me escuche.

—Te escuchará. 

Mary volvió a reír pero era un sonido acuoso que no llegaba a cubrir el borde del llanto.

—Solía llamar para mi cumpleaños, ¿sabes? —confesó, en un arrebato—. Al principio no quería responderle pero siguió llamando. Pasaba horas diciéndole lo mucho que odiaba todo, lo mucho que me gustaba vivir lejos de él y se quedaba en silencio, escuchando. A veces me escuchaba incluso cuando lloraba por el teléfono. Nunca le dije que mentía la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Siguió llamándote? —preguntó Chin, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Sí.

Las conversaciones no mejoraron, pero él siguió llamando. No hizo mucho más pero… Mary tampoco.

—Entonces él _sabía_. Era bueno escuchando lo que no decíamos —le aseguró. Parecía que hablaba desde la experiencia—. Háblale si lo necesitas. Él te escuchará.

 

* * *

 

Sus planes para el fin de semana no habían incluido a Danny, en ninguna forma.

Steve había pensado que, después de pasar dos días con su hija, querría mantenerse lejos de su esfera hasta el lunes. Danny no había parecido, en ningún momento, como la clase de persona que disfrutaría de pasar un domingo ayudando a un desconocido. Aunque, en realidad, sí. Steve no podía definirlo, no completamente, y sin embargo no podía negar que había algo en él que le hacía pensar que era exactamente esa clase de persona. La que, pese a sentirse como una carga, trataba de hacer la vida de otros más fácil en el intento. O quizá Steve todavía estaba asombrado con el hecho que el tipo se había mudado al otro lado del mundo para pasar unas pocas horas con su hija. Era una experiencia tan diferente, tan completamente distinta a la suya, que no podía arrancarla de su cabeza.

Quizá por eso se encontraba tan interesado en los motivos por las que su nuevo compañero estaba allí, en una casa que había sido escenario de muerte, ayudándole a limpiar los últimos vestigios de ese crimen. Lo que faltaba, principalmente, era pintura y algo de limpieza. Kaimana no había estado muy entusiasmada con el plan de encargarse de ellos mismo de eso pero Steve no encontraba en sí mismo una onza de deseo de invitar a alguien más. Esta era su casa de la infancia. Por su culpa había pasado todo esto.

Mary merecía tener la oportunidad de volver sin tener que preocuparse por la sangre en las paredes y las huellas dejadas.

—No tenías que venir, Danny.

—Sí, sí —replicó, haciendo un gesto con su mano—. Y tú no tenías que comprarme unos boletos para un hotel carísimo y henos aquí.

—¿Henos aquí?

—Henos aquí.

Steve no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. —¿Quién habla así?

—Bueno, si leyeras más a menudo... —bromeó con una media sonrisa.

Se veía relajado, diferente a lo que había visto de él en los últimos días y estaba completamente seguro que ese buen humor se debía a pasar tiempo con su hija. Cada vez que Steve lo escuchaba hablar de ella... Danny brillaba. No había otra forma de describirlo. 

—Leo lo suficiente.

—Libros sobre guerra, seguro. Imagino que tienes el « _Arte de la guerra_ » en tu mesita de noche. O quizá « _Soldados de la fortuna_ ».

Steve bufó.

—No conozco ese último.

Danny sonrió. —Desde luego que no.

—No debiste venir, Danny. De verdad. Estoy bien.

—Mira, no hagamos esto, ¿está bien? Si dejas de discutir, más rápido terminaremos y más rápido podré irme. No te ofendas pero terminar mi noche de domingo aquí no era mi plan. 

—¿Cuál era tu plan?

Danny se alzó de hombros. 

—Vach y yo necesitamos nuestro sueño de belleza.

Steven le lanzó una mirada a Vach y se encontró con que ella estaba durmiendo, no muy lejos de donde Kaimana se había acostado. No era para nada extraño que los daimonions hablasen entre sí. Al contrario, en su experiencia, calificaba como algo bastante común. Era su Kaimana, que siempre había sido reservada, lo que causaba que la visión fuese una rareza. También era una confirmación sobre lo evidente.

 A ella le agradaban Danny y Vach. Y a Steve también.

De hecho, le gustaban Chin y Kono también. Le hacían pensar en la infancia que se había perdido, en los tiempos dorados. Y el poder tener tiempo con su hermana le daba un aire nuevo y puro a algo que había lucido sombrío. Un prometedor futuro se estaba abriendo ahora, a pesar de todos los dolores que les significaba ese instante, y los había encontrado a todos ellos juntos en un mismo lugar.

Steve realmente necesitaba dar vuelta la página. Y lo que estaba ofreciéndole Hawai’i, lejos de la Marina y de Freddie y Torianna —lejos de la persona que había sido en los últimos años— era un buen punto de inicio.


	20. ʻIkena (Conocimiento)

Keikipi cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en ese lugar y cada vez sentía un golpe a la nostalgia, un reencuentro con el recuerdo. Quizá era porque allí, con Mamo y su daimonion todo se sentía atemporal, permanente. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, Keikipi podía regresar al tiempo en el que todavía las cosas eran fáciles. Y calmas. Era una memoria enterrada tan profundamente que apenas se asomaba en la superficie, Keikipi la recibía con un ardor en los ojos.

Mary recibió el abrazo de Mamo con la misma calma acostumbrada, como si fuera ajena al tsunami emocional que lo desbordaba. Sabía que no era así, jamás lo había sido. Excepto que ella había pasado casi toda su vida pretendiendo que estaba bien, que todo le daba lo mismo, que nada podía tocarla.

Donde Steven era todo orden y estructura, donde Kaimana era distancia y presencia imponente, ellos eran... la _negación_.  Ninguna persona describiría a Mary ni le describirían a él con alguno de esos adjetivos.

Eran caos, eran emociones, eran... insignificantes.

Opuestos. Contrarios.

 _Pequeños_.

Keikipi sentía, a veces, que el mundo se había olvidado de ellos. No... No cualquier mundo. Las personas que ellos necesitaban que recordasen. Las que importaban más.

Steven y Kaimana.

John, su _papá_ , y Moira.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy, keiki? —preguntó Mamo cuando la conversación casual terminó.

Mary vaciló.

La caja de secretos, como había empezado a llamarla en su cabeza, era lo que la había llevado a buscarlo a él.

Era lo único que le quedaba de su padre. Y no era cualquier cosa.

Era sobre su mamá.

Esa caja que Steven guardaba tan celosamente estaba relacionada con ellos también. Y quería saber qué significaba.

 _Necesitaba_ saber.

Habían decidido rápidamente que un catálogo con todas las cosas que había hallado no era mala idea. La realidad era que había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban en toda esa maraña de cosas escondida en la caja. No juntas, al menos.

Aunque Keikipi no estaba de acuerdo del todo con la idea, también pensaba que no podía hacer ningún mal seguir sus corazonadas. 

Una postal con la tienda de surf los había llevado hacia Mamo.

A Mary le había tomado más que un par de días decidir cuál era el primer paso que quería seguir pero, una vez allí, parecía incapaz de continuar. No muy diferente a lo que le ocurrió con sus estudios. Con sus trabajos. Con sus proyectos. Keikipi no carecía de conocimiento sobre sí mismo y estar en Hawai'i, que se sentía tan propio como despegado, no le dejaba espacio más que pasa pensar. Y pensar.

No quería seguir paralizado.

Miró a Mary hasta que ella, quizá sintiendo sus ojos, bajó la mirada. Trató de infundirle serenidad, transmitirle confianza.

—Es... Después de la muerte de papá, encontré una cosa —Mary buscó su teléfono para rescatar las fotos que había guardado—. En una caja encontré una postal con una tienda de surf, algunos datos sobre lo que pasó... con mi mamá...

El rostro de Mamo no palideció pero sus ojos tomaron una mirada triste, la suave pena que había estado durante el funeral de John se acentuó en el fondo de sus pupilas. El ánimo de su daimonion cayó igualmente como si fuese un espejo que lo reflejaba.

—Siempre supe que algún día uno de ustedes dos vendría a preguntarme sobre esto —dijo, triste—. Pensé que vendrían juntos... no me sorprende que estés aquí primero. 

—Steve no sabe leer pistas —dijo ella, con una sonrisa que no significaba. Su corazón estaba tronando en su pecho—. Por eso papá me leía historias de misterio a mí.

¿Y no eran recuerdos preciosos, a pesar de que parecían pertenecer a otra persona?

A una vida diferente, incluso.

Mamo no le sonrió de regreso. Keikipi se concentró en su daimonion, que también se había tornado recuerdo durante años, y le ofrecía un gesto de tristeza que le rompería el corazón si lo dejaba.

—Tienes derecho a saber —decidió Mamo.

Ellos esperaron.

—El accidente en el que ella murió no fue un accidente. —La voz de Mamo era suave, muy suave, pero eso no impidió el golpe que arrastraron sus palabras—. De hecho... 

Keikipi se congeló en los brazos de Mary y ella... ella hundió los dedos en su pelaje como siempre había hecho cuando necesitaba de consuelo. Por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que sabían que tenían a tía Deb y a Lyron para estar allí, ellos se habían sentido... solos.

No, no solos. Abandonados. 

 

* * *

 

Volvieron a la casa en autopiloto.

Al cerrar la puerta, dejando al mundo fuera de su burbuja, Mary se permitió respirar profundamente. No estaba en su hogar pero no podía negar que se sentía cómoda en la casa que había logrado alquilar. Había tenido suerte de hallar el lugar y estaba agradecida de poder darse el lujo: Kaimuki había florecido como un barrio residencial de clase alta en tiempos pasados.

Mary lo veía como una amalgama de épocas la modernidad informal bordeada por hermosas casas históricas y Keikipi no podía estar en desacuerdo. La casa era bonita. Había mucha luz inundando la estancia y el espacio era amplio, limpio. Nada en Los Angeles podía comprarse con el color que reinaba todo allí, los colores no le resultaban tan puros como en la isla y si bien Hawai’i no se sentía como el hogar que había sido alguna vez, indiscutiblemente se hallaba muy cerca de sus corazones.

Steven le había dicho el último fin de semana que él ya se había decidido a quedarse en la casa de su padre, no la había invitado más que una vez y ella no se había sentido llamada a ir... aunque quizá vez debería. Posiblemente.

Tal vez sus piernas tendrían fuerza para sostenerla en otro momento.

Debería esperar a que no se sintiera tan nuevo el conocimiento que ahora tenía, tan crudo y demoledor. 

Su madre había sido asesinada.

Y su padre lo había sabido. Su padre, que le dijo una vez que tenía sus motivos para no tenerla con él, quizá no había mentido. Quizá los había enviado lejos para protegerlos, a ella y a Steve. Nunca podría preguntarle porque también había sido asesinado.

Mary no estaba segura qué hacer con todo eso.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Steven y a Kaimana.

—No.

— _Mare_.

—Ellos tienen la caja, Kipi. Tienen las pistas. No nos dejaran investigar si se lo contamos.

—Pareces estar muy segura de eso

—¿Tú no lo estás? —preguntó ella, amargamente—. ¿De verdad crees que nos dejarán participar en esto? 

Keikipi se quedó en silencio. Tomando en cuenta la reacción que habían tenido la primera vez que Mary y él se encontraron con la caja, dudaba que confiasen en ellos para ayudar.

—Dijiste que creías en ellos. Sé que _creemos_ en ellos.

—Esto es... Papá y Moira nos alejaron pensando que era lo correcto, para protegernos. No fue que nos hayan separado y nos... esto es sobre mamá también. Mamá, Kipi. E Ishi.

La mirada de Mary era difícil de sostener. El dolor era profundo, recalcitrante en el fondo de sus pupilas y Keikipi podía sentirlo tan claramente que imaginaba que podría romperse en pedazos.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Mare? —preguntó.

—Necesitamos... más información. Necesitamos saber todo lo que pasó con mamá. Todo lo que papá sabía. Las fotos... las fotos están bien para empezar. Podemos tomarlo como un caso, como cuando éramos niños.

—¿Crees que podamos? —Keikipi no estaba seguro si ellos podían alejarse tanto de lo que había pasado. De lo que sentían.

—Papá era policía. Y Steven... Steve es un _maldito_ ninja. Nosotros podemos hacer unas llamadas.

Ella era una McGarrett también.

Ella era una McGarrett también.

_Ella era una McGarrett también._


	21. ʻŌlelo hoʻoholo (Resolución)

Zeke se hundió en el agua y emergió tras un momento. Kono se rio al verlo sacudir su cabeza y también se sumergió. En sus ratos libres les gustaba perderse lejos del agitado ritmo del día a día, y ninguna cosa conseguía encerrarlos en una burbuja como las olas y el océano. Quizá era más una costumbre adquirida.

Zeke a veces se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida si hubiesen seguido otro camino, uno que todavía los mantuviera atados al agua y no a la tierra, pero la respuesta siempre se le escapaba. También estaba seguro que Kono no se detenía en esas minucias. Ella no miraba hacia atrás porque sus ojos estaban en el futuro, en las cosas que podrían ocurrir. En posibilidades y amaneceres. Una vez que dejó su vida como surfista lejos, todo en ella parecía haber resurgido como si así debiera ser. Zeke no tenía dudas que llegarían lejos, y que sería debido a Kono. A su fortaleza inquebrantable. No había forma que detuvieran a un espíritu libre.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Zek?

—Mañana será la ceremonia —dijo él. Una marca de que, oficialmente, empezaban otro nuevo capítulo. Se sentía como la culminación de algo, a la vez. Un pasaje transitorio entre pasado y presente.

—¿Te sientes nostálgico? —preguntó Kono, que nunca se permitía sentirse así. Se pasó las manos por la cara para llevar el pelo hacia atrás, despejando sus ojos. Había diversión suave en su mirada.

Zeke suspiró. —Tal vez un poco.

—Vamos a estar bien, ¿sabes? Mientras estemos juntos, vamos a poder lograrlo todo.

Eran palabras similares las que los habían hecho levantarse cuando todos los creyeron vencidos. Kono desafiaba toda ley, y Zeke odiaba verla derrotada y alicaída. No dejaría que le negaran lo que ella podría lograr.

—¿Crees que Chin aceptará ir a vernos a la ceremonia? Me gustaría que Tama estuviera allí —comentó Zeke. Sería asombroso que Tama y Chin fuesen a verlos, pero quizá fuera pedirles demasiado. Aunque le habían devuelto la placa y le hubiesen dado un trabajo gracias a la intervención de Steve, él todavía tenía la sombra de la duda sobre su cabeza. Las miradas acusatorias no se habían levantado y a Chin siempre le habían hecho daño, aún cuando pretendía que no era tan malo para él como realmente había sido. Como era. Solía preguntarse si alguna vez lograrían desentrañar ese misterio.

—Les preguntaremos —replicó Kono.

Chin siempre había estado presente en sus competencias. Incluso antes, cuando era una niña, solía llevarla a todas las competencias que podía. Le costaba pensar que se perdería ese momento.

En otra vida, su graduación quizá sería distinta. Tal vez Chin y Malia estuvieran juntos en primera fila, justo como solían estar en sus años de competencia. Pero ella no se concentraba demasiado en ello. No merecía que les diera más que un vago pensamiento.

—¿Quieres ir a buscar una ola?

—Creí que nunca lo preguntarías.

 

* * *

 

—Entonces...

—¿Entonces?

—La graduación es mañana —dijo tío Keako, con una voz tranquila. Acarició a su daimonion con disimulo.

Zeke sintió que Kono se tensaba. Aquella escapada temprana al océano perdió todo significado en ese instante.

—Sí. Una más para el negocio familiar, ¿cierto? ¿Vienes a ver a mamá? Ella salió.

Keako se detuvo frente a la mesa y apoyó una caja con suavidad. Los años parecían haberle pasado factura desde su retiro y Kono sospechaba que la enfermedad de tía Mele pesaba sobre sus hombros de la misma forma.

Ella había odiado ver a Mele atada a una camilla casi tanto como la mayoría de las personas que la conocían. Chin Ho realmente había pasado por un mal momento, casi tan malo como Keako. No era difícil ver por qué. Mele había actuado como una madre para Chin en más de una ocasión.

—No vine a ver a tu madre —respondió—. Te traje un regalo para tu graduación.

Si bien a menudo bromeaban que las fuerza del orden eran el negocio familiar, era difícil negar la fuerza de esa afirmación con la solemnidad que había en los ojos de su tío en ese instante.

—¿Qué es?

—No es mucho. Pero tu tía quería que lo recibieras hoy —le contestó con una sonrisa suave. Más allá de eso, parecía miserable—. No se está sintiendo muy bien... No sabe si podrá salir mañana.

—Oh.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

Kono en realidad, y si era honesta consigo misma, tenía una relación _incómoda_ con la mayoría de su familia. Todo estaba bien entre ellos siempre y cuando ella no añadiera a Chin a la mezcla, algo que francamente le sentaba muy mal.

Muchos solían actuar como si la mera sospecha que pesaba sobre Chin fuese prueba irrefutable, como si los hubiese ofendido mortalmente por algo que ninguno podía comprobar que él hubiese hecho y actuaban en consecuencia como si tuviesen derecho de ser juez y verdugo. Le había llevado años no saltar en defensa de su primo favorito en cada plática y había perfeccionado una técnica desde entonces, dar vueltas y tolerar las acusaciones veladas. No podía romper los lazos con ellos porque su madre se sentiría terrible y Chin, seguramente, se culparía a sí mismo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Además, lo peor de todo, era que ellos no habían cambiado su actitud con Kono en todo ese tiempo. Habría preferido que le dieran vuelta la cara a que la tratasen como si fuese una niña que confiaba en la persona equivocada.

Por suerte, como en toda familia, había excepciones a la regla. Kono no se pensaba capaz de sostener una relación con un mar de personas cerradas de mente si eso era todo lo que podían ofrecer.

—¿Sabes si Chin Ho irá?

Los ojos del daimonion de su tío estaban fijos en su rostro.

—Se lo preguntaré —dijo Kono. Lo había hecho, sutilmente, y Chin no había contestado. Tendría que apelar a un enfoque más directo la próxima vez—. Pero si quieres hablar con él, tendrás que ir a buscarlo. No voy a actuar como mensajera.

Keako no respondió por un largo momento. A pesar que su seriedad había resurgido, no lucía como si el desafío de Kono le molestara.

—Los vi en las noticias el otro día —admitió—. Pasar de graduarte a trabajar en una fuerza operativa debe ser un desafío.

Abrazó a Zeke contra su pecho.

—Estoy con Chin Ho. Que es el mejor policía que ha habido en la familia —replicó ella, negándose a ceder. No se perdió la forma en la que Keako torció el gesto por su elección de palabras—. Mis otros compañeros son muy buenos también. Creo que estaré bien. Y que haremos la diferencia con este equipo.

—Kono...

—Si sabías que esta conversación terminaría así, ¿por qué empezarla?

—¿Chin Ho te ha hablado de lo que pasó con él?

Zeke se movió en los brazos de Kono para ver la expresión de Keako. No era la pregunta que había esperado pero, a la vez, no le sorprendía que hubiese recurrido a ella. Todo el asunto de Chin había sucedido cuando su tío había terminado su carrera. Alguien con un registro tan impecable seguramente se aferraba a las manchas que había en los demás.

—Sé que él no lo hizo —replicó—. No necesito saber ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Kono, hija? ¿Quién está ahí contigo?

—Es el tío Keako, papá —respondió ella. La frialdad afiló cada palabra—. Pero ya se iba.

Ella les probaría, a él y a todos los demás, lo mucho que se equivocaban. Solo necesitaba tiempo.


	22. Ehu lepo (Polvo)

Tama no había olvidado el dolor que significaba la pérdida. Ella nunca olvidaba. A veces creía que las personas veían a Chin solo como la máscara de serenidad que aprendió a ponerse. No era una máscara sólida, apenas pálida en su fuerza —lo que hacía que todos los que dudaron fuesen aún más tontos.

Chin Ho era leal. Era honesto. Era un hombre _bueno_.

¿Cuándo fue que olvidaron verlo como el hijo de un gran policía, uno más en una larga línea de defensores de la ley que luchó por ello durante casi dos décadas? ¿Por qué fue tan fácil señalarlo?

Tama nunca pudo decidirse a culpar al silencio de Chin. Ella lo _entendía_. Entendía cada minuto que pasaban con esa nube de sospecha que otros pusieron sobre su cabeza, lo había abrazado al saber que Chin había elegido hacerlo tantos años atrás. El silencio de los otros era lo que _dolía_. Era el silencio de su tío, el que traicionó los principios en un acto desesperado. Era el silencio de su familia —la mayoría— que lo juzgaba y lo desterró con una facilidad que podría ser inquietante, que aún lo miraba de reojo como esperando que mostrase sus verdaderos colores. O su verdadero color. Consideraban las plumas de Tama, su figura, como una señal. Eran las miradas en los ojos de los humanos y la hostilidad reflejada en los daimonions. Era el silencio de sus compañeros del recinto que hundieron sus narices hasta el punto que le sorprendía que sus almas no se hubiesen tornado avestruces. Era el silencio que Kono y Zeke llenaban con sus risas y palabras y compañía. El silencio que Iokepa y Malia podría haber ayudado a luchar, si ellos la hubiesen dejado.

Tama odiaba comprobar, una y otra vez que todavía seguían viendo en ellos solamente almas oscuras que perseguían las cosas brillantes.

Los cuervos son mucho _más_ que eso.

—Siempre tienes este humor cuando venimos al cementerio —comentó Chin, sus pies pesados contra el suelo. No era asiduo a las visitas, no a la tumba de su padre, pero siempre que se sentía impulsado a pasar por allí sentía la misma sensación. No era calma ni sosiego, pero no era  parecido a la angustia.

Era un dolor sordo, uno soportable. También le ayudaba a serenar la mente. Melancolía suave.

Tama parecía más incómoda en el cementerio, _siempre_ , pero él no estaba seguro si era porque todos los daimonions se volvían polvo al morir. Quizá el hecho de no tener algo que evocase sus vidas más allá de una silueta junto al nombre de su compañero no era el mejor homenaje. Pero Tama siempre iría a donde Chin eligiera ir incluso aunque el camino que él eligiera fuese el más doloroso para los dos. El más doloroso para todos.

—Es- Ellos no están aquí más —respondió Tama, aunque él ya había sabido la respuesta de antemano. El concepto de la muerte era algo tan familiar como desconocido—. Ninguno de ellos dejó más que polvo.

 _«Como si no hubiesen existido»._ Chin sabía a quiénes se refería.

—Del polvo venimos...

Tama creía que no necesitaban visitar un lugar para conjugar a la memoria, y Chin podía estar de acuerdo. Pero la tumba de su padre, con la figura de su daimonion dibujada junto a su nombre, era uno de los sitios a los que Chin solía ir cuando necesitaba pensar y necesitaba tiempo. Visitaba el lugar con mayor frecuencia que al principio, demasiado dolido con la pérdida, la falta y la injusticia. Le había ayudado a despejarse la mente más de una vez desde que fue degradado y despojado de la confianza que una vez gozó.

Chin se despidió en voz baja de su padre. Había dejado flores en la de su madre la semana anterior, porque el recuerdo de ella no era tan doloroso. Volvería, también, a cambiar el colorido de los hibiscos.

Pero antes tentía otra tumba que visitar. Una que era demasiado reciente.

_John McGarrett._

John.

Su mentor.  Su amigo.

No se sentía bien que John no fuese testigo del retorno de sus hijos, que no hubiese vivido para encontrarse con ellos una última vez. Algo que Chin sentía que siempre había esperado. Tal vez por eso sentía la obligación, el impulso de contarle lo que había visto de Steve. Y de Mary.

Los parecidos que tenían. Lo diferentes que eran. Lo mucho que habían crecido.

John había sido un gran hombre, dedicado a su trabajo en cuerpo y alma pero Chin no era ajeno a lo dificultoso de su carácter, a lo frío que podía ser cuando quería. Todos ellos podían ser fríos, honestamente. Era una de las secuelas de mirar el abismo a los ojos. Moira tampoco había sido fácil, constantemente un paso más alejada.

Sabía que la relación entre John y sus hijos no había sido buena en vida, sabía lo mucho que llenaron sus vidas de silencio tras la pérdida de Doris. Él era, probablemente, quién más sabía sobre lo que John sentía al respecto —el alcohol siempre había estado involucrado en las conversaciones más profundas porque John McGarrett las aborrecía— pero incluso así no tenía idea de muchas cosas en las que John estaba involucrado, de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Chin lamentaba no haber podido hacer más, el haber sido otra carga para su mentor y estaría agradecido eternamente por el apoyo ofrecido. Por la amistad compartida. Chin había perdido todo y a lo que tenía lo dejó ir. Malia, que había sido tan generosa para ofrecerle la vida juntos, no había querido dejarse empujar al principio. A veces se sentaba en su casa —la casa que ellos iban a compartir— y pensaba en lo diferente que sería todo. Fantaseaba con la sonrisa que ella le había dado cuando él le propuso matrimonio, con las plumas chocolate de Iokepa contrastando con el plumaje oscuro de su Tama, con todos esos sueños de niños que alimentaron en su historia juntos. Malia permanecía intachable, tan intachable que hasta Kono se había convencido de que ella había actuado como todos los demás. Chin no se preguntó qué diría su padre si supiera, él siempre había sido un hombre correcto.

Chin había tomado la mejor decisión.

Eso era lo que Tama escuchaba que él repetía cada vez que la duda le clavaba una espina o la soledad era espesa en su sangre.

Quizá no había sido la mejor decisión, quizá sí. Lo único que Tama sabía era que ella estaría con Chin hasta que solo quedase polvo.


End file.
